Mortal Mind
by KR-FAN3214
Summary: The human mind is a fragile thing, isn't it? Will you be able to pick up the shattered pieces on your own? Or let it let sway until it cripples into ashes. When a force wants to tear you away, are you willing to stand against your morals, or abide with it? In the dawn of new age, what lengths can a mortal man go? AU Harem M-rated for Violence Lemons NaruOC UnderdogNaruto
1. Chapter 1 You've awaken

**Mortal Mind**

In the midst of The Second Shinobi World War, Konoha was hanging by a thread for survival which led to a direct summoning for a peace summit. Driven by desperation and deterioration, Leaders of the The Fire Nation discarded their aged old ideals and formed a furtive decision to revolutionise the assets to Konoha's favour.

Led by Tobirama Senju, **Operation Blood Exchange** went in motion.

 **Operation Beta** was the first lead: Human engineering changed the course of human development followed by a new generation of conventional warfare. Once ordinary human beings, they became the most agile and effective warriors at the time. However, no success comes without consequences. The mortality rate were excessive going as high as 60% which only few survived the excruciating process in the final stage.

Another solution was proposed: **The Pact Of Bonds;** The Alliance of smaller villages in the surrounding borders of the Fire Nation. The call created many dispute and the controversy eventually came to a halt when the Daimyo himself authorized it. The reason of the controversy was because clans have to exchange members, mainly the females, to other villages in order to create a stronger relationship in military bond as well as contributing to social and political diversity.

Words did not reach deaf ears which signaled the beginning of The Third Shinobi World War. The conventional armies came to an unexpected surprise when they came head to head against Konoha's experimented shinobis alongside the discrete alliance. One man could abolish hundreds while a squad could raise hell upon thousands.

Fear. Torment. Death. It was a common tongue for a common man who fought against a perilous opponent. The War came to a cease and the world now knew the history as they ever know, soaked in blood. The Devil's jaws opens wide swallowing its neighbours along with The Fire Nation.

* * *

In a menacing night of a dense forest, the trees rustled along with the wind as a lone figure was seen skipping in haste through the foliage. His breath-rapid. His heart exploding in a massive cluster. His eyes keened through the darkness for fear was wrapping around his bare neck like a hanging knot. In his gripping hand held a unique scroll with red tribal patterns, black and ominous as it looks.

A sharp sound wheezed through the shadows forcing him to take action by maneuvering his body in order to avoid a volley of daggers. Unfortunately, a pair got deep into his thigh as he gritted in pain causing him to slam his body hard onto a tree, immobilizing him down to the ground. The moonlight shone down onto the leaning blond, spitting out blood while holding back his internal struggle to cry out in excruciating pain.

 _'Damn it, this was supposed to be a 'get and go' mission! What did i get myself into?!'_ He ache in agony from the wound then attempted removal but it was futile. "GARH!" The pain was too great as if tinkering it would instantly kill him. Blood spat onto the green grass, bodily fluid seeping down his legs.

"There, there…" An alluringly sinister voice of an adult female echoed through the woods widening his eyes in pure terror. "...I can lead you to peace if you'd just stopped running." He found himself glaring fiercely at the approaching form of demonic eyes and held up his kunai on guard.

 _ **"Chi Mahi!/Blood Paralysis!"**_ A harsh whisper was heard and the next thing the blonde knew was that a black rod embed his palm to a tree.

"GARH!" He howled, violently coughed then watched in imminent horror as glowing tribal marks trailed down his palm to his upper shoulder. Seconds went by as the life from his arm became non-existent. Numbness had taken over and that was when he began panicking inside.

"No need for hostility little man, it'll ruin the moment." A cold chill went up his spine as she stepped out of the darkness in all of her bloodcurdling glory. "I promise I'll make you feel better."

She was tall and well built. Her red waist-length hair was a long blush red, lovely tied to a side ponytail. Her skin was fair and glossy smooth. Over her black neck-top was a form fitting red vest for her well-endowed chest. Her ears were pierced, grey padded samurai armour over her upper arm and black padded gloves. Black pants accustomed to her nice legs and underneath it was a short tanned apron skirt with a red trim. Her cheekbones were nice and narrow and to his surprise, her eyes were no equal. Her left was blood red, three tomoes circulating the pupil. That's right, the **Sharingan**. And the other, blank and grey, strange but powerful at sight. The **Byakugan**. Veins could be seen on both, bulged and throbbing.

A judgement was passed down that she would be an ideal form of death itself. "Do you want to die now? Or after you bleed to death? Which will it be?" She taunted in a maliciously playful tone, smiling coyly at his crippling state.

The blue-eyed scowled scornfully at his impending doom. "I'll die after I kill you!"

Her veiled smile widened at his claim walking from tree to tree. "Is that right? Well at least you got spirit."

With an outward motion of her hand, tiny black orbs spun around and an ominous curved artificial black sword materialized from the hilt to the tip. Its mere presence and appearance were enough for him to drown in hopeless despair. She grasped it then pointed the tip to his heart when she was finally over him. She bent forward with a sly smile as the blonde gawked in terror when he felt the tip slicing through his vest like butter, above his beating chest.

"N-no-!" He wanted to repent, he wanted to live, he wanted scream. But her palm draped his mouth, her coy smile became explicitly daunting before leaning in inches from his face,

"Shhhhhhhh...didn't i tell you not to spoil the mood?" She giggled mischievously upon seeing his terror-stricken eyes. A cold chill went up his spine, blood rushing through his veins furiously like a pump. His mind was screaming at him, wanting him to get up. But he was completely frozen to the bones. This….devil….what Death is upon him? She firmly held his chin gazing a fixed alluring stare to his handsome visage. "It was fun...what a shame, really."

Naruto spat a little bit of his blood onto her face then glowered viciously. "It's a mistake for a shinobi to give a slow merciless death!"

Seemingly amused by his statement, she licked the blood by her lips. "Is that right? Well I'm going to send you a love letter, my dear. Do you know what that is? It's a tip straight from my hands to your heart." She leaned closer then licked his ear lewdly, whispering huskily the words that shall carry him to the grave and beyond. "Wake up and wait for me…"

She thrust the sword towards his heart and the world gone black with a squinch.

* * *

"NARUTOOO!" A duster hit his head and the said blonde stumbled back from his chair, slamming his head to the floor with a resounding thud. The class laughed to his dismay when he voiced out in pain as the lecturer crossed his arms. "The exams is in three months and you had the nerve to wander off." No response was given from the 16 year old and Iruka let out a frustrated sigh to calm his nerve. "You failed two times in a row and this'll be your final chance."

"..."

"I dont want this to be your last..."

"..." Iruka wanted to smack himself knowing if he continued on, it will further embarrass him.

"Get up-."

"Sensei, I think he's sleeping."

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZ~~~~~"

The academy called for an evacuation when one of the classes went up in flames. Fortunately, no one got injured except for the obvious two. As the dawning sky recede glistening the locks of yellow, he roam through the streets with a small frown on his face. Blue sandals crumble the rubbles, hands tucked into an orange hoodie, blue cargo pants flapping soundlessly. A static vision flashed into his mind for a split second and the blonde clutched his beating chest for a sense of reality.

"That was a weird dream...almost all too real. This is getting strange..." He muttered to himself walking down to a certain destination as others goes by for their day. A cold chill breeze through the yellow blonde, tingling his spine which reminded him of the uneventful dream. He shuddered for every moment he thought of the experience, the sense of awaiting death and extreme anxiety.

 _ **'I never felt truly alive unless I was staring death in the face.'**_

 **Brggggghhghhghhhggg.** "Maaan...all this thinking is making me hungry." Plastering a cheerful smile on his face, he lift up the curtains entering a world of his own as well as his sanctuary, Ichiraku Ramen. "YOOO! Oyaji!"

The chef turned his head with a smile upon seeing his favorite customer. "Yo, Naruto! The usual?"

Naruto nodded with a joyous tint in his eyes. "Plus extra seaweed!"

"Miso ramen for me, please…" He turned his head as the curtains were lifted up revealing his teacher, Iruka. Teuchi nodded and turned back to tend to his duties while Iruka took a sit beside Naruto.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei…" He didn't seemed too surprised for him to show up right after the occasion. "Shouldn't you be at home?" The sky-blue eyed blonde asked gazing as his dinner dips into the boiler.

"I have to file a report of today's incident…" Marks appeared on Naruto's head for just thinking about it. Right after he fell asleep, Iruka literally went up in flames plus the expansion of his head. Both suffered minor burns but they were glad things didnt escalate to an unpredictable state. "Sorry that I embarra-."

"That's fine. It's my fault anyways. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night either." They let it bygones be bygones under a minute and didn't give any further thought. Out of curiosity, Naruto quirked his head. "Say sensei, you studied psychology, right?" Iruka was confused because he never expect his student to peek interest in education especially outside the academy.

He nodded. "All the way in the basis…"

"Then you should know about dreams…" He talked openly with slight hesitation about his sleepless nights and backlashes of nightmares. Spanning from unimaginable speeding dreams to severe traumas. It worsens week by week for him like as if he will never get a moment of peace.

Iruka scratched his chin in thought absorbing as much information as he could in order to help. "Hmmm, being chased and awaiting death. These types of dreams are frequently manifestations of being afraid of confrontation regarding something in your life. The feeling of being chased is often a sign of not being able to confront difficult scenarios within your personal life."

Naruto slumped down the table with a muddled sigh. "It's not like i'm running away or anything but the things the way they are now is complicated. What did I do to deserve this?" A cloud of depression looms over him and bead of sweat trailed on Iruka's head.

"Nothing too serious I hope. As for death, The frightening and alarming nature of death can in itself be a wake- up call for something. It is your mind's way of trying to grab your attention to something dire in your waking life where you need to take action. Consider how you felt in your dream and think about a situation in your waking life where you felt the same way."

Staring at he counter dejecting his weight, he muttered as loud as he could. "None of it make any sense to me but I'm well aware, Iruka-sensei. Things might not go what I expected versus reality, it's a sucky realization."

Iruka realized that he seemed to be going through that certain stage of life so he planted his hand onto the teen's shoulder. "If you need any help, you can always turn to me. But look on the bright side! You couldn't ask for a better babe to kill you!"

Naruto chuckled and straightened up. "You could say she's drop dead gorgeous...A girl of my dreams, wanting to kill me. What a dazzling thought." He conveyed sarcastically and they laughed and laughed as Teuchi finally served his customers. Iruka observed his student, gone was his mellowing depression replaced by his joyous love for food. Least he knew why he was lacking academically but knowing the cause was obvious that his mental health might be deteriorating.

 _'I think I might know someone who can help...'_

"HEY! Ayame-chan!" Naruto mildly called out when the older brunette made her appearance.

"Oh? Naruto-kun…" He noticed her reaction wasn't pleasing as he thought for her hands were on her hips. "What was this 'girl of your dreams' I hear you were talking about? Hmm?" She gave him a sullen look.

He blinked in confusion with a snip of a noodle hanging by his lips. "Huh? Ohhhh. Yare yare. It was just a dream. There's no way a guy like me would wind up with someone like that. Much less alive. I'm indiscriminately unpopular with the girls." He casually waved off but she rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing ever goes through that thick head of yours." She muttered impassively but before he could ask. "Here." She hesitantly held out a plastic bag to his face which has a food container within.

"Huh? What's in it?" He was bemused and didn't notice a red tint on her irritated face.

Teuchi barged in. "There's red bean soup and a bundle of cake waiting for you." He backed her up, putting his hand on her shoulder proudly. "She baked 'em non stop until they became perfect. She POURED HER HEART AND SOUL INTO IT! THEY'RE THE BEST YOU COULD EVER TASTE WITH YOUR SWEET TONGUE! RED AND EXQUISITE!"

Teuchi exclaimed with all his heart and Ayame glared at him in embarrassment. "Tou-san! That's no-"

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" Naruto exploded with a radiant grin, holding the bag along with her hand. "OH THANK YOU AYAME-CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Gazing at his reaction flustered Ayame to the core to which she had never experienced before. Her eyes were shocked, lips wavering, beads sweating, face red stricken and hands shaking. Hearing no response but an unfamiliar reaction. "Ano...Are you alright?"

"Y-you're welcome!" She immediately withdrew her hand and hustled to the back with her head down.

Teuchi smiled at the scenery and waved off to the blank blonde. "Don't mind her. She's just on her period."

Naruto quirked his head to the side drawing a blank face. "Period?"

"TOU-SAN!"

 _Later That Night_

 ** _"Hey, have you heard?"_**

 ** _"What? The Ninth Paradigm?"_**

 ** _"I heard the Ninth Paradigm really exists."_**

 ** _"Where?"_**

 ** _"Isn't it obvious? Here, in this Country."_**

 ** _"He's immortal and indestructible, with no relatives or brethren."_**

 ** _"He has no desire to rule, and traverse alone."_**

 ** _"No one can control him."_**

 ** _"He is said to be cruel, nefarious 'being' who defies human reason."_**

Darkness loomed over the starry skies as the young man marched back home on an empty street. His face was obscure under the hoodie as a couple approached his direction and he could distinctly hear their conversation.

"Hmm...And?" The girl curtly nodded.

"Well...that's it." The man responded unsure of what to say next.

"What? You call that a story? That kind of thing happens here all the time." He agreed as such living under the circumstances became a norm. "Anyway, what do you think of this yukata?"

Naruto passed them just as he bluntly replies. "Hm, not bad."

She whined. "Hey, that's mean! It was really hard to put on-" Naruto heard she fell onto the ground and turned back.

"Are you okay?"

"Ow. Darn it...Oh, my sandal strap broke." The blonde saw the erotic position she was in and the exposure of her fine legs triggered his interest.

"You mean your geta strap."

"What am I gonna do?" Naruto was wide-eyed, scanning every exposed part of her fair skin. A deep desire agonized within him and his mind rushed off to lewd imagination. His eyes turned red with a blink then sped off into a distance. He grip his nose tightly to prevent blood loss as it drips down then ever so calmly, swallowed a huge lump.

He regained his senses and slowly walked off. "Damn. Gimme a break."

As he strolled over to another corner, a gripping sensation of being watched triggered. He alone traverse here every day and night but the unusual atmosphere makes him feel slightly on edge. His skin crawls at every step on every crumbling gravel he took. A paranoid delusion of a pair of eyes, observing and reading his every movement.

 _'Am i...being followed?'_ He was sure of it. The feeling would always resurface on every corner on the step of the way. He stopped in his tracks then began pretending to stretch his limbs while scheming the best way to lure out his imaginary stalker.

A moment and so forth, he began jogging lightly hoping whoever has been following him would fall to his devised plan. His final destination is **Life and Nature Park**. The moment he entered the vicinity, he dashed through the woods and hid within the foliage overlooking a fountain. First off, these trees are special. Discovered and nursed by Tobirama Senju in faraway lands, these trees are living form of organisms that releases light bursts of chakra. Naturally, visitors will experience a deeper connection with nature if they concentrated hard enough and frequent visits from patients will result in significant health improvement.

For Naruto, these trees acts as a natural camouflage for his presence, assuming his stalker would ever show up.

Not a minute later, an unusual girl showed up managing to attract his attention. She had waist-length raven hair and bangs framing her face. Natural fair skin, charcoal eyes, small nose and thin lips. She wore a black shirt and and black pants with bandages on her calves and low heeled ninja sandals. She also wore an open black battle kimono with white trims with long sleeves. What attracted Naruto especially was the sword hidden within its sheath after sensing a ridiculously negative vibe. _"Those clothes, is she a shinobi?"_

She stood there firmly for an hour and obviously enough, she won't move a single inch. _'It doesn't look like she's gonna give up anytime soon...dammit! I'm gonna miss Dragonball Z! It's gonna be their 9000th episode!'_ Setting aside his dilemma, Naruto had known the abilities of a sensorer. Moving from the safety of his spot would be like lighting a beacon for Gondor. Out of the corner of his eyes, two guys drunkenly walked and swayed arm to arm into the scenery. They wore formal shady outfits and yelling gibberish nonsense. _'Hey...They looked familiar…"_

"I WIIIIFH TO WISARTH HADN'T DEAD!"

"WHAAAAAT?! DOTH YOU KNOW THEY'RTH THE SHAME PERSON?!"

"NOOO WAYYYY! HE WAS GRETH AND THE RIPOFF WAS WHITE!"

"YOUTH GOT ISSUETH!"

They halt their steps after noticing a sexy looking girl standing alone with her back facing them. "WoahohohoHOHOHO! Ryuu-san! Is that your sister?!" He asked shockingly to his scar faced friend.

He quirked his eyebrow and gazed at her disorientedly. "Naaaaah?! Of corth not! She's more pale! White ash the cloud!"

The man grip the back of his friend's head then shoved it front. "Lookth at hwe Aniki! She ALIVE! We must unzombify her!"

Realization came into his eyes and Ryuu exploded in flames with hatred and determination. "YOOSSHH! I WILL CURE HER OF THIS (hiccup) SORCERY!"

His blonde friend stopped him with as equal determination. "NO YOU WONT! WE WILL FIGHT HER AND IT SHALL BE (hiccup) ME! IF IT'S WHOM YOU'VE KNOWN AND LOVE, THE PAIN WILL NEVER (hiccup) SUBSIDE!"

Ryuu cried in tears of joy along with his new found will. "THANK YOU K-SAN! NOW FIGHT BESIDE ME!"

"RIGHT!"

The girl was taken-aback, not just by their idiocracy but by their babbling exclamation. "Are they...stupid?" She sensed their chakra levels increased tenfold and aggressive intentions.

"IMOUTO-CHAAAN! COME TO ME!"

She furrowed her eyebrows sullenly to them, assuming she had to find her target another way around. "You've got the wrong girl, excuse me."

"I WILL CURE YOU!"

In a sudden burst of speed, Ryuu appeared right before her eyes with the blind intention to kill. K restrained her from behind and Ryuu cocked back his fist for a deadly blow. With amazing flexibility, she swept her leg up and dealt an astonishing blow to his ribs sending him flying. K was shocked which loosen his grip giving the girl a chance to blow him away.

She elbowed his neck causing him to stumble back as she exclaimed a technique. **"Waka Ikazuchi!/Young Lightning!"** She palmed his chest with both hands and a huge spike of lightning shattered. The power sent K flying 30 meters almost to the brink of bliss but he remained conscious.

 _"No way!"_ No human could survive that but then he saw a two dotted tattoo on his wrist. _"So he's an A-type."_ Aborted subjects who failed at the second stage of Operation Beta. _"And she sent him flying? she must be…!"_

Ryuu stumbled back up to his knees and glare intently at her. "Are you a Guardsmen?" She did not reply earning a scornful reaction, waves of chakra exceeded beyond his control.

Naruto observed the ongoing battle with the fullest attention. _"He's a D-type! Out of all things?!"_ A subject that succeeded harbouring an abundant amount of chakra reserves.

She stood confidently at place, analysing the situation. "An A and D type in a shady state under the cloak of night. I guess that's the kind of thing that happens here on Konoha." The black haired man stood back up, fierce and feral, chakra exploding in all wavering directions making the girl to switch into a defensive stance.

 **"Abnormal chakra levels detected."** An integrated voice alarmed through the park's speaker, alerting Konoha's Overwatch system. **"All those in the area please evacuate immediately."** The park's lighting system turned flashing red and the fountain goes off. **"Repeat: Abnormal Chakra Levels detected. All those in the area, please evacuate immediately."** By now, most bystanders would probably run a way in a panic...except Naruto.

She recovered from the shockwave and noticed his chakra has manifested into an artificial form, a towering armoured gorilla . "Huh?...He's using a Familiar at a place like this?"

Ryuu stood firm with a flush on his cheeks. "Tears won't save you now, Imouto."

"I don't need to be saved." She responded sternly and unsheathed her weapon. Naruto could feel his heart clenched upon its naked appearance. The black blade is longer and a bit curvier than the average katana. It stains and reeks of death and evil, leaking all of its hatred and venomous spite. **"Murasame!"**

"Heh?" He spoke in a smug tone. "What do you think you can do with a pointy little stick like that?" She looked unfazed unnerving him to unleash his attack. **"Gorrira!"** The gorilla leaped to the sky and dive down like a bomb.

Her eyes narrowed the raging beast, her sword engulfed in a murderous vibe. **"Insutanto."** She grip with both hands and leap up towards the gorilla leaving a cracking shockwave. Before they ever knew it, the gorilla dissipate receding back to its host's body.

Ryuu was in quite a shock. "No way, she took out my Familiar in one blow!" With her at the sky, she conclude she must respond with equal aggression. She swayed her body and literally kick the air, diving down like a missile with her sword. Within proximity, she shout a battle cry, slicing the wind towards Ryuu.

Out of a sudden, her slicing momentum was broken downwards by a blonde male using only his bare fist. "Naruto Uzumaki!" She exclaimed out of dazed then gained a fair distance. Naruto twitch a bit from the pain and look over his shoulder to the really confused man.

"Hoi! Are you sober yet?"

He came out of the dazed then looked around from his opponent. "Where is-sh-N-Naruto-sama?! Young Master?!" He came into realization and berate himself to make sure it was really him.

"I know. Right Now, take your buddy and get out of here." Naruto waver his wrist to make sure it wasn't broken. "And let this be lesson to never hit on insane girls while drunk ever again. That goes double for using Familiars in the middle of town."

Ryuu went into his hands and knees. "R-Right! Young Master! Forgive my rash behavior!" He straight away went for his down comrade then escaped the scene.

When they are finally alone, Naruto gazed her with questionable motives. "And you...I don't know what was that all about, but you went way too far."

"Why did you interfere?" She questioned.

"Interfere? Any normal person who saw a fight break out in front of them would want to stop it." The blonde said in a casual tone yet with a serious purpose.

She quirked her eyebrow. "Normal? No 'Normal' person could have ever stopped **Murasame** with their bare hands." She replied undoubtedly, noticing blood sipping off his left hand.

Naruto sighed. "You're missing the point."

She sheathed her katana, knowing he has no intention to cause harm to her. "Plus, he used a chakra in a public area, and even brought forth a Familiar. These are clear violations to the sacred law. Not even he could complain if he were killed." She implied seriously to the incident.

"That as may be, but weren't you the one who struck first?" Naruto stated witnessing the whole event while it was understandable.

She was taken-aback. "What? No, I…" Realization came into her then she tried to hide her embarrassment behind her bangs.

"See? I don't know who you are, but trying to kill someone just because he's dead drunk and touched you is way out of line. You should know better that a human intoxicated by alcohol has a strength equivalent to a 4 year old! Plus, running around with a weapon isn-"

"Your cut." She interrupted his scolding noticing marks slowly trailing up his hand.

"...?!" Naruto held up his arm but couldn't twitch his hand a single inch. He panicked. Eyes dread in absolute horror. "Oh my god! This feeling again!" He ran around like a chicken without its head. **"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSTHIT!"** The girl wanted to come forth to aid but he suddenly stopped running and looked at her with a horrible petrified face. **"QUICK! GIVE ME YOUR KUNAI!"**

She promptly tossed a kunai and he did the unimaginable. Kunai are made for stabbing, not a clean slice. She was bewildered when he began stabbing his wrist violently, not wanting to stop until his survivability was certain. Blood rain down the pavement, staining his clothing in red. **"GETOFF!GETOFF!GETOFF!"** He continued to brutally inflict self amputation without concern. Bones cracking and veins throbbing. He screamed at the top of his lungs until the hand was detached, flopped to the ground.

Naruto breathed heavily, staring at his hand, beads sweating down his face. He laughed nervously picking up his own dismembered limb, paying no attention whatsoever at the fountain of blood pooling at his feet. "Hehehe...Iruka-sensei was right. Dreams are meant to prepare for the worst." His vision became unbalanced, body swaying and wobbling, and there he goes toppling onto his own pool of blood.

She watched, her expression was the same as his, frozen and terrorized. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

 **Chapter End!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

 **If you want to know what they looked like, visit my profile for pics to clear up your understanding.**

 **Follow,Fav,Review**

 **ByeBye!**

 **1\. Kina Hyuuga**

 **2\. Amena Uchiha**

 **3\. Female Kyuubi**

 **4\. Tenten**

 **5\. Kushina Uzumaki**

 **6.(Another Uzumaki)(OC)**

 **7.(Another Uzumaki!)(OC)**

 **8\. Samui**

 **9\. Yugito**

 **10\. Ayame**

 **11\. Konan**

 **12.?**

 **13.?**

 **14.?**

 **15.?**


	2. Chapter 2 Eat and Sleep

**Mortal Mind**

Previously, Naruto dreamt of being killed countless times then met a strange girl who fought miraculously. He confronted her to save his acquaintances but end up getting poisoned himself at the cost of his own hand.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Eat and Sleep**

 _ **36 Hours ago**_

In a temple surrounded by hills and limitless woodland, a black haired girl straightened up from a bowed position after hearing a familiar name. **"The Ninth Paradigm?"** She spoke with interest to her superiors hidden behind the wooden curtains. "He is said to be the final remnant of the most powerful tailed beast known to man, possessing no human morals and principles."

"Have you heard of him, Amena Uchiha?" One of the female saint inquired.

She had never truly seen him but known only by falsified reports and hoaxes. "Only in rumours."

An aged male saint 'hum' in thought. "In this world inhabited by both humans and nature, why do demons, the greatest enemy of mankind, exist alongside us?"

"Because we formed the sacred treaty." Amena immediately answered, understanding the discrimination and tolerance, along with the great power these great beings hold.

The saint concurred. "Indeed. With the deadlock between the 5 elemental nations, each has their own Bijus, we were able to come to an agreement."

The female saint continued. "However, with The Fire Nation in the bleeding edge, should the fusion of the 9 Paradigms is absolute, the balance will be disrupted and mankind would be once again plunge in a war of massive scale." She finished in a passive tone, hoping the outcome will never happen. She formed a handsign and a picture glides out to Amena. "Look at this."

She examined the picture with curiosity of a young blonde whiskered-teenager. "Who is…?"

"Is he your type?" She teased passively earning a curious look from her. "He is Uzumaki Naruto, the one we have recognized as the **9th Paradigm.** " She examined once again, thinking that this man might be a material of great interest. "Bring out the item we discussed." Their servant nodded and a long metal case was placed before Amena. Behind the curtains, the saints formed countless gestures simultaneously, opening the case from its complex lock. The content lay within earned a wide look from the Uchiha. "This is one of the Class-S assault weapon known as **Teigu**. Its name is **Murasame**. It is all we can offer as a parting gift to you." She was slightly taken aback to be gifted of such a phenomenal weapon. "Amena Uchiha, in the name of the Three Saints of the Raion Organization. I command you to do everything in your power to approach Uzumaki Naruto, the 9th Paradigm, and observe his actions. And if you determined that he is a threat to the world, you are to eliminate him."

"Eliminate?" She muttered.

"We trust you will carry out your duties as a Sword Shaman in an exemplary fashion."

"Understood." She bowed to the floor before the Three Saints, leaving with the parting gift for her next destination.

* * *

 _ **Now (Night) Naruto's apartment**_

Naruto's eyes flutter, his vision blurred to the familiar ceiling. He could feel moist drenching down his forehead, cooling his head to the bare minimum. Warm blanket over bare chest, he sighed feeling a foreign presence in the room. He glanced to the side and there she was, that insane girl, sat in a sleeping position against the wall, head wobbling back and forth, saliva seeping down. ' _She looked cute though.'_ He then saw the bucket of water at the bedside, still cool.

' _She's been taking care of me? Damn, what did I get myself into?'_ In a side note at least he didn't get any nightmares. He raised his formerly dismembered hand. _'Yeah...Hello ...'_ He peered at the window and the night was still young. He sat up straight and the rustling of the bedsheets instantly woke her up.

She grasp her sword and lean the blade close to his neck, mortifying the blonde completely. "Why are you in my room?!"

She demanded sternly and Naruto waved his hands around frantically. "HOLD UP HOLD UP HOLD UP! DON'T MURDER ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!"

Realization dawned over her to the perpetrator. "Oh? It's you." She blankly said in a passive tone.

"YES IT'S ME! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME DAMNED GORILLA!" Purple marks appeared on his head, feeling a tingling sensation that the blade was mere fingerbreatdth from his lump.

"Why did you call me a gorilla?" A menacing purple aura was looming and manifesting behind her, freezing the blonde to the core.

"COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"You've had enough!" **Brrrggggrrrggghhhh.** The earth shattering sound broke the tension, provoking the girl to turn away in embarrassment.

Naruto stared at her blankly, her aggressive aura washed away turning into an innocent girl. He scratched his head and approached her. "Um, are you hungry? You haven't been eating since you were looking out for me? Do you live alone by any chance?"

She irritatedly glare at him, "Wh-What if I do?" He crouched down and grinned. "Huh?"

"At least let me butter some food. It's the least I can for the girl who took care of me, right?" He spoke purely on gratitude, causing her to flutter her eyes, courtesy to someone who almost killed him.

Later. She stared curiously at the relaxed blonde, brewing up some tea and frying up the pan. "Ano...May I ask a question?" He motioned to her as he microwaved a pack of red bean cake. "Why are you so laid-back? I mean right after committing self-amputation on your hand?"

"Oh? You saw it?" She nodded, remembering all flesh and blood he had lost receded back to its host, especially the hand. "Well when I was a kid, I got lost in a forest and a wolf came out of the bush then WHAM!" He startled her with animalistic gestures. "We fought in a tug-o-war and it _**ripped**_ my hand off. Long story short, I wrestled the damn wolf and tamed it under my command. That's how I got got of the forest."

"Really?!" She gaped in disbelief.

Naruto laughed jokingly. "Nah I made that up!" She was slightly disappointed but giggled nonetheless. "But in all seriousness, I got my hand stuck between two great golden valleys during a trip to the museum. Turns out, they don't want to risk millions of yen just to break the statue, so they amputate it." Naruto ended with a _**chopping**_ effect using a cleaver startling her once again.

"Seriously?!" She gawked in skepticism.

Naruto turned to her with shit-eating grin. "Nope, just kidding! You see what I did there?" She giggled melodiously at his antics, never thought she would fall for it twice. "If I happen to lost a limb, it dosent grow without its former. It simply reattach itself.' The blonde stated then-TING! The microwave tinkered indicating the end of its period. "Oh! It's ready!"

"Do you need a _hand?_ " She asked pressing the final word.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Naruto held back his laughter at her attempt. "Yes, please." He accepted her request as he got his hands full with tea on the other and cakes on the latter.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was laughing hysterically but was losing balance holding up the meal. Luckily, she got the tray letting the blonde to calm down across from her. "Man..my sides hurt. I haven't laughed like this for quite a while." Naruto mused aloud then address to his flustered guest. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." She nodded politely motioning him to pour separately. When the peaceful aroma trailed to her nose, she raised the teaspoon into the tea and stir it tenderly. "Which hand should you stir your tea?" She nonchalantly beamed at the whiskered blond.

He shined a smirk lifting up the teacup. "Neither-you should use a spoon!"

They shared a series of laughter cracking up stupid jokes every now and then with amusing comebacks. A moment later, the atmosphere thins when Naruto spat out blood, coughing violently onto the floor trembling on his knees. His throat was hoarse and raspy, forcing him to jab his lungs repeatedly. "Uzumaki Naruto!" She got up in distressed for the demoralized blonde.

"NO! Don't concern yourself with me. (COUGH)(COUGH)(COUGH)." He repulsively ward her off from her aid causing the lights in the household to flicker ominously. He took a deep breath, slowly and calmly regaining back to his usual state. "Sorry you had to see that." He said apologetically leaning back against the wall.

"Sorry?" She muttered bitterly away from his ears,

"It happens every night. No one was supposed to know and you're the first. May I ask you a favour?" He asked nonchalantly paying no less attention to his sorry state.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. No eyes and ears should have witnessed or heard of any of this." Naruto stated seriously, concealing his counteractive facade.

The charcoal-eyed girl sighed then put her hands on her hips and gave him an irritated look. "You think it'll too much trouble for anyone to know? You're so selfish…"

Naruto stared at the floor dejectedly. "I mean it'll be too much trouble for anyone to _deal_ with. Maybe I am...I know it's stupid but in return, I'll let you off the hook and keep it a secret about what happened in the park." Naruto persuaded earning a faint expression from the raven.

"F-Fine! We have a deal…" She hid her blush behind her bangs, concluding the end of the rope.

"That's a relief." Realization dawned into him putting himself in a state of a rattling bottle. "Woah! I didn't get your name!" The whiskered and the warrior shared the same reaction, gaping and baffled.

"Oh?! That's right!" She sat down politely before him and smiles with a red tinge on her cheeks. "U-um...My name is Uchiha Amena. Pleased to meet your acquaintance!" She bowed her head slightly as Naruto soon followed by.

He ':o' in amazement at the surname "Uzumaki Naruto...I'm obviously sure you know already."

"Ano...what should I call you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Decide that for yourself...Amena-chan."

She blushed at the suffix but beamed nonetheless. "A-Alright..."

They shared an awkward silence as the crickets of the night could be heard cricking. Naruto glanced to the clock to find it was way beyond midnight and he felt sleep could be another time. "We still have ample time, anything you want to talk about?"

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Or should it be this morning?

Naruto shrugged boredly. "Yeah but I hate sleeping again after a long nap, especially at night."

Her eyes lost all of its casual manner replaced by a passive expression. "Alright then, what you should kno-!"

"HOLD UP!" Naruto hovered a hand over her face.

"Eh?!"

"There's a re-aired episode of DragonballZ coming up in a few minutes!" The whiskered teenager exclaimed in distressed with his hands wavering around like a fright chicken. He stood up in a battle stand posing as an army general. "GET TO THE SOFA! I'LL HEAT THE RAMEN AND BEAN SOUP!"

Amena deadpanned staring at the hasty blonde of the kitchen, then switched on the television and within a moment, he appeared beside her grinning like an idiot and snacks magically arose into view on the table. She didn't get to tell him but supposedly it can wait during advertisements.

* * *

 _ **Next morning**_

The morning rays shone through the sheets into the eyelids of the raven-haired. She hears the faint beating call of drums and the tender surface of which her head was laying upon, rosing and receding steadily. The warmness was not from the morning rays but the embrace of the surface she was resting on. She could hear and feel a distant but faint blow onto the top of her head, puffing her hair gently. Her eyelids opened timid to an unfamiliar blurred sight of a radiant living room. She peered her eyes around then it all came into mind and she recalled that they were watching an anniversary marathon or some kind which led to an overnight stay. The television was still active but the volume was kept to a minimum, muffled in her ears. Seeing nothing of interest she closed her eyes with the intention of going back to a warm and peaceful slumber.

" _Ngah...don't eat me Bakemono Ramen."_ She heard a groaning mumble within the vicinity and it was her natural instinct to investigate. She grouchily rose her head from her precious pillow seeping saliva from her lips. " _Ngahdid you change flavour? You smell like lavender…"_ The voice was closer than she thought and turns her head to the source.

Naruto was cowering away from a Ramen Monster for slaughtering and eating her delicious children. The monster was giving off a different vibe than usual, it felt peace and welcoming but Naruto knew better that it was a trap leading to inevitable death. But the Ramen Monster had a trick up its...noodle? It unleashes an aroma never smell before and it immediately took control over Naruto. He cursed his fate but at least he knew he will die happy. He walked surly towards the deceptive giant bowl of noodles, seeping saliva from his watery mouth. When the blonde draws near, the Ramen monster opens it jaws wide and devoured him in a bloody massacre.

Naruto startly woke up from the uneventful outcome. His eyes ware blurry and he could feel a heavy weight on his chest. His awareness wasn't the best and so he stare of what's over him for as long as he could imagined. He leisurely gazed at the beauty before him. Her raven hair was messy in all places but he could still see her charcoaled eyes. Sleeveless black shirt exposing her soft radiant arms and the fabric endowed her well developed chest. He then peered to her collarbone, narrow and exposed. He never knew why it appealed to him so much but it was for another thought when he recognized his subject.

"Oh? It's you…" Her face was glowing red as the Sun and the next thing Naruto knew that he was face first on the floor.

SLAP!

The burning sensation etched into his cheek but he smiled nonetheless. "Good morning, Amena-chaaaaan." He greeted her in a sleepy daze.

"HENTAI!"

* * *

 ** _Later at the Academy_**

The Uzumaki caressed his cheek from a tight slap he got this morning for walking into his own bathroom without knocking. The view was misty and smudge so he wasn't sure what he saw but he went to school without bathing. Sat at the top corner of the class near the window, he peered over the classroom with a dazed look. It was minutes before period and students were still coming and cluttering around, ready for the time passing. These are common folks, born and raised through ordinary means with no particular nature of bond from a dynamic clan or an influential individual. No strings attached and developed through conventional means.

His was brought off from his train of thought when a plaster was taped over his scraping wound on his cheek. He glanced to the applier and there she was, standing over him concerned of his state. "Tenten?"

She was timidly blushing while making final adjustments to the plaster. "You don't seemed to be doing too good these past weeks. Is there something wrong?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" Naruto stood his ground and shouted at her face silencing the cluttered class for they looked at him with peering eyes. He sat back down in embarrassment but eventually they lost interest and minded their own business.

"Really Naruto? There's nothing bothering you?" She said in a passive tone and Naruto shamed himself for doing something so reckless.

He got up from his seat to blow himself out of his guilty trip and faced her like a man. He pulled her to the academy's rooftop and turned to her. "S-sorry about that. Please forgive me!" He bowed down out of sheer will and respect. He waited for her response for what it seems like minutes staring at the floor. ' _Come on...let's get this over with!'_

"Apology accepted…" The graduated genin accepted his plea and the blonde straighten in relief. She crossed her arms and gave an earnest look. "Naruto, I respect your privacy but hiding away in the corner isn't going to do you any good."

"But-!"

"You're too obvious." She cut him off. "...I'm aware of what you're going through and as your childhood friend, I feel responsible that I should take care of you as you did countless times for me. You've always been there but you couldn't even take care of yourself. Don't you remember what happened?"

Naruto sighed and looked away. "Don't remind me…"

"That's right!" She confirmed with her index finger. "It was a critical lesson and does it not apply to you today?" He didn't answer not like she expected to. "I have no intent to entitle you to me but Naruto.." She called out for him, touching his wound for their eyes met longingly. "...no matter what happens, don't be too hard on yourself."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence under each other's company. As time passed, Naruto held her hand. "I understand. But the time of revelation isn't today. When I wish for it, you will be the first to be granted."

The bun-haired girl smiled kindly to him with a quirk of her head. "That's a relief...don't think you can leave me out in the dark."

Naruto mused. "You always find your way through. By the way, what are you doing here?"

She pretended to look hurt and whined. "Ehhhhh? Don't you feel glad that your good 'ol girlfriend came to see you." She inwardly thanked Iruka in advance for notifying her though she was aware of it the whole time. What took her seconds to realize until she replayed a quadrillion times of what she had said earlier. Her face grew red from the sudden realization and she couldn't even look at him the same way.

"We was that?" He figured he said something wrong when she turned 180 away from her glowing face. "You' okay?"

"NO! I MEAN YES!" She exclaimed in denial and acceptance but hid her wavering sense of embarrassment. ' _There's no way i could say something as trivial as that! This is Naruto!'_

Naruto decided putting it in thought is unimportant but still confused as a rock. ' _Women...'_ "Class is starting soon...would you mind as to accompany me back?"

She turned back to him and stood firm with a red tinge across her cheeks. "N-not at all!" As they walk towards their destination, Tenten talked about her past three months with her squadmates and overly active leader. In the corridors, they exchanged hand gestures and fist bumps indicating their parting for the next meeting. As Tenten head her way, she walked passed a raven-haired and their presence did not go unacknowledged.

Iruka addressed his class when all is accounted for. "As for today, class. We have a new transferred student. She will be attending class until graduation so get to know her as much as you can. Come in." Iruka motioned for the student to come in and Naruto thought in what tarnation would a student be transferred at this particular point of time? This means serious business.

The boys of the class awed and whistled in amazement while the girls blushed in envy of her appearance and body language. She was a spectacular beauty of the eyes and a figure to be dealt with. "My name is Uchiha Amena. Let this be our first encounter and never the last reunion." The sentenced swayed hearts of Men and the class turned into a market festival, loud and bolstering for her undivided attention.

Iruka thought this girl was a gimmick to a scheme but he got a plan of his own. "Don't be hasty, class. She'll be here temporarily so don't cross your fingers just yet. Amena-san, why don't you take a seat beside Uzumaki Naruto in the right corner." She bowed to the class and head up to her destined seat. She sat cheekily beside the irritatedly annoyed blonde whom narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What are you plotting? Slap me again?" He bitterly muttered as Iruka started the lesson with his understandably preoccupied student.

She leaned her head closer and whispered. "Something like that. Now pay attention!"

* * *

 **After school**

They sat side by side on a counter stool of a small sushi stand. Their meals were before them and Amena started eating but Naruto was still in an exasperate state. He simply watched her joyously eating sushis but it was an odd reaction for Naruto. "So you eat sushis like a normal person, huh?"

She swallowed her food and looked at him strangely. "What does that mean?"

"You just didn't seem like the type of person who'd come to a place like this." Naruto stated remembering the huge charade at class, boys and girls wooing over her. In perspective, she was titled as a popular girl.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she sounded a tad bit annoyed. "Are you making fun of me? Yeah, the High God Forest's village might be a bit on the small side, but you can still get sushis and the like there."

Naruto peeked interest of the location. "High God Forest? Formerly Kusagakure?(Village Hidden In the Grass) Is that the school you came from?"

She confirmed earnestly. "Yes, or rather a front for it. Inside, it's actually a training academy for the Rairon Organization. Just like here. You _do know_ about the Rairon Organization, right?" She asked expectantly but the blonde blinked.

"Nope, not really." He mildly replied staring at something on the corner of her lips.

She was slightly taken-aback. "How can you not know?"

The whiskered blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "How am I supposed to answer that? I've never heard the name before." He picked up a tissue paper and gestured the sauce on her face.

She blushed in realization and wipes it off. "The Rairon Organization is a secret service agency which is part of the National Public Safety Commission and works to prevent large-scale disasters and terrorism. "I'm a **Sword Shaman** , I was sent here to Konohagakure to observe you-"

Naruto cut her off. "Hold up a moment. Observe me? Why?"

She quirked her head. "Why"? Well...you really don't know?"

"Know what?" He asked bewilderedly.

"The Jinchurikis and Paradigms themselves are considered to be on equal footing with an entire nation's military force. Naturally, that includes someone such as yourself. In other words, your very presence is treated the same as an act of terror or war." She stated with seriousness straight to his gaping face.

"So not only am I considered human, I'm not even considered a living thing anymore?" He felt like hiding in the corner but the only solution was to slump exasperatedly on the counter.

"Senpai…" She leaned closer with the intention retrieve information or expect results. "What do you intend to do here? Isn't there some reason you're concealing your identity and hiding in plain sight?" He raised his brow. "For example, using the Leaf Village as a foothold towards building your own dominion?"

"Now, wait a minute! I'm not hiding. I was born and raised on this village since before I became a demon." He clearly stated with a frown.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I've lived on this village since before I became-"

She stood up and slammed the table. "That can't be true!" She injected in differ of his claim. "For a normal human to become a demon-and a Paradigm, no less-they would have to gain immortality through the forbidden arts of the lost void, or…" Her exclamation was overheard causing the people around to glance at her. She sat back down and Naruto waved them off. "Don't tell me…" She continued once again pertaining his undivided attention. "You didn't _consume_ a Paradigm to become one yourself, did you?"

He scratched his whiskers in thought, his expression solemn. "I don't understand it too well myself. I just know that _fool_ forced this irritating condition onto _me_."

"What fool?"

"The original 9th Paradigm. The previous vessel of the Nine Blood." He muttered loud enough for only her to hear remembering a distant memory.

"Why did the 9th Paradigm choose you as an heir? How did you even meet a Paradigm in the first place?" More questions surfaces the less he answers.

"Well…" A metallic distortion disrupt his vision and he could feel a blade piercing down his head. Naruto gritted his teeth in immense pain, sweat beading down his head. His grip on his mug broke in pieces and he was trembling violently.

"What's wrong?!" She stood hovering her hands over him.

The blonde in turmoil answered, his voice raspy and clinging for life. "Sorry, Amena. I can't remember what happened back then…If I try, I become wracked with pain."

She sighed in relief, her head bowed in acceptance. "I understand."

He was in the edge of recovery and looked at her disorientedly. "Huh...You believe me?"

She looked back at him with an assuring smile. "Yes. I feel like I can tell whether you're lying or not." She switched her gaze to the fluid staining his left pants. "Turn this way, I'll wipe off your leg."

"Oh no, It's fine."

She voluntarily intended to do it just that and took a napkin. "It'll stain. Come on." She motioned him with her finger and he reluctantly did just as told. He blinked nervously as she wipe the stain gently. "I was ordered by the Rairon Organization to eliminate you if you deemed dangerous.

The blue eyed stutter. "E-Eliminate me?!"

"I think I understand why now…" She pieced everything together and their eyes was in contact. "...You don't realize what you are. I feel like you're in a very precarious position." Naruto sighed in defeat, accepting her statement but she gave him a confident look. "But don't worry. If anything happens, I'll take care of it with **Murasame.** "

Naruto panicked. "You mean the thing that almost killed me?! NO THANKS!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder to relax him. "I know-I know. I have other tricks up my sleeves. What are you doing after this, Senpai?"

"U-Uh...I was planning to go to the library and do my long overdue homework." He hitched his breath of doing such trivial matters but he would rather not risk his academics.

"The library? Got it." She confirmed and turned back on her seat.

"You're...going to come with me?"

She looked at the corner of her eyes intently. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

He shook his head. "Well, I wouldn't say it's a problem, but…" Realization dawned over him. "Wait, you're gonna stick around _forever_?"

She faced him fully with a quirk. "Of course. I'm here to observe you."

He stared at her in disbelieve. ' _Maybe this means I should try harder to come to terms with the fact that I've become the 9th Paradigm.'_ She simply smiled at him as he deadpans and slumped back staring at the ceiling. "Dammit. Gimme a break-dattebayo."

* * *

 **AAAAAnnnndd there you have it! If you noticed any critical mistakes please PM me immediately! English isn't the best so please don't criticism me for it, let the hate flow through the story.**

 **If you have any questions about this chapter please feel free to review.**

 **If you're still unsure of what Amena looks like, check out my profile and you'll find the link.**

 **There's also a Fanfic with PICS from the internet that might relate to the situation.**

 **That is all! Review, Fav, Follow my ass!**


	3. Chapter 3 Pin & Quiet

**Mortal Mind**

 **Chapter 3 - Pin and Quiet**

 **Previously, Naruto awoken and met someone he presumably diagnosed with "mentally-deranged" but she was cool. She was tasked by The Rairon Organization to watch over and eliminate the target if he was deemed a threat to the nation. Now, Naruto have to complete an almighty task that may be the hardest he'd ever done, acceptance of destiny.**

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!" The anguished scream of a boy echoes in the abyss of all dreadful nightmares. His distressed came neglect and scorned by deaf ears for they are the cause of his harrowing horror. The swishing of operating tools stinged his ears and jagged abruptly along his skin, shaping his skin into nothing but shredded ribbons. The gloved hand held up a cleaver as the boy could only watch with terror stricken eyes as it swings down to his shoulder, completely detaching it from its host.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Blood splatter around the operating table forming a horrifically gruesome mess which no eyes of men may glance upon. The terrorizer did not end there but continued amputating every limb and every part that lives. The boy no longer have the energy to scream deafeningly from the endless hours of torture but can only watch in distraught.

A trolley rolled to the operator and on it was a metallic container, he opened the lid cautiously with a gas mask and purple liquid could be seen bubbling ominously. Organised glass syringes was stacked close by and he soon began sucking the container dry. All filled syringes were punctured meticulously on every vital part of the boy's organs and he could only eyeball while wishing death to be before him. It was only the beginning as the surgeon and his _assistant_ formed a handsign simultaneously and the liquid within invades the domain, eradicating every living cell and organism in its wake.

The boy was gaping horridly, staring endlessly at the light shone above him as unimaginable pain course perpetually through his throbbing veins. The practitioner observed keenly with heinous eyes, seemingly engrossed to his subject's inevitable outcome. All living tissues perished, devoured by the acidic substance. His internal organs ruptured violently to even his blood was no more. His skin greys cold and barren then all recognition of what he was or what he pertains, resembles a lifeless corpse. It was like as if Life was literally torn out piece by piece in a agonizingly tedious process.

However, life lingers in the depths of his eyes, prevailing the impossible while even sustaining its impurity. "We've tested everything…" The man spoke slyly while maintaining his thrilling shock. "...that should have brought a mortal to the 'depths' in a second. But _He!_ He REMAINS INTACT WITHIN!" The man laughed maniacally at this wonderful discovery. "Active regeneration! Unlimited Blood Supply! Adaptive Capabilities! THIS IS IT! THE OUTCOME I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AFTER ALL MY YEARS RESEARCHING - ENDLESS DISCOVERY - THIS IS THE TRUE REINCARNATION OF IMMORTALITY! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" His eyes spun in a twisted manner like wheels but he then remained extremely calm while holding back his endless murmuring. "BUT! There's one final test to necessarily deemed its nature. DECAPITATIOOOOOOON!"

The boy's head was positioned over the edge of the table and a wooden basket was placed below. He was staring lifelessly at the man holding the rope which will trigger a huge razor sharp blade to make a steep plunge upon his neck. "If you die, your head will be stacked neatly along with my faithful subjects." Neon light shone wall to ceiling across the huge chamber indicating how fucked up this man really is. Storeys of shelves reached the wall and layers of layers there were dismembered heads, stacked neatly side by side, their faces etched in permanent horror. "You might possibly be positioned in the 'Hall Of Fame' for surviving the longest. 301 days and 7 hours! That's a new record!" He congratulated in a boisterous tone. "Now, TIME TO PRESENT YOUR AWARD!" He forcefully pulled the rope with an insane glee, laughing hysterically as the blade latched off the safety, plunging towards his neck.

* * *

Naruto startly woke up feeling someone poking the back of his neck. "Senpai! Stop dozing off." Amena whispered harshly to his ear for they were in the library, going back to do her task as he grouchily sat up straight. It has already been three weeks after the Uchiha enrolled into the Academy and claimed she have the obligation to be responsible for his studies. As much as he antipathies her help, how could he disagree under the circumstances and steady progression? She had been a huge help to get him off his ass and brought him from absolute zero to deadlast, at least that's...something.

"Maaan..." The Uzumaki grumbled glancing at the Uchiha annoyingly. "...you're acting like my mother."

She looked away puffing up her cheeks then pouts. "If that's what you think then I have no objections...at least finish up your history report." She whispered timidly as the blonde eye her confusingly.

"So troublesome. Such acceptance. Wow…" He yawns wide as a dish, a small tear forming off his eye. He eyes fixated lazily to his paper causing him to produce a small frown. "Tch, I would if any of it made sense."

Amena finished off her last numbers and peered at him curiously. "What'd you mean?"

"As a great man once said, _History is written by the victors_. Meaning, everything that is known and forgotten was burn to ashes, scripts of the previous era lost touch of the next generation. Victors of the precedent overwritten to their claim." Naruto stated with a slight hint of distaste in his words which did not go unnoticed by Amena. "For example, The motives of Madara Uchiha. Turn the world into everlasting peace through violence and vengeance. Eradicate all opposing force and leave nothing for the weak…" Naruto rolled his eyes remembering all the lecturers had claim. "On another source, he was the ally and friend of the great sage, Hashirama Senju. Long story short, their clans fought a senseless war and the survivors of the next generation gave up their conflict of violence and made peace upon all for the uprising of the next generation."

"He wasn't the most influential but he was a pillar of the bridge." Amena muttered and Naruto agreed wholeheartedly.

"That's right. No one really knew what turned him into the enemy of the nation but as fact states, _Uchihas are emotionally driven._ No offence. But I'm not narrow-minded, there are things yet to be known and discover, in this world so ugly yet beautiful." Naruto ended it by laying back and hands tuck behind his head in a relaxing manner. Naruto glanced at Amena as she looks at him _endearingly._ He blushed at her stare and stutters. "W-what are you looking at?!"

She simply smiled sweetly. "I didn't know you could be so _poetic_. It's an intriguing side of you." The Uchiha mildly said causing the blonde to slump back onto his chair with an irritated sigh. When the clothing on his neck was lowered, she noticed a distinctive tattoo engraved to his collarbone. "Hm…? Senpai, you were in a gang?" She had been meaning to ask about it ever since she treated him.

He quirked his head and immediately positioned himself straight. "Yeah, it was a long time ago." Naruto mused remembering the days.

"Did you quit? Because you became the 9th Paradigm?" To say it was a long time concludes he was quite young.

"Nope, that had nothing to do with it. I quit before all that happened." He claimed in an apathetic tone. "At the time when I was working odd jobs, things didn't really bode well for me. I thought I could make it through all that hardships if I worked hard by myself. Climb up the ladder and see where can I get myself into. I was even promoted at a Professional level." He snickers solemnly and continued. "I got cocky. Truth was, I couldn't do anything on my own. Before I knew it, It was already too late. I was alone in my own clan." Amena quietly paid attention as he unfolds his history. "To tell you the truth, when I ended up with this stupid life as the 9th Paradigm, I thought…" He held up his hands and gestured like as if the weight of the world is upon his very palms. "I bet I could solve a few of the world's problems using this power. I could kill heinous criminals, wipe corrupt politicians, stuff like that." He grip his palms, knowing the prospects to what it takes.

"Senpai, that's…!"

Amena injected but he went on looking discontent. "I know. I can't do that. Someone like me can't just go out and change the world on a whim."

She looked at him passively, piecing together his statements. "Is that why you hide your true form and live as an ordinary human?"

Naruto turn to her and took a moment to answer then paste dubious smirk. "Maybe. Honestly, this Biju power is out of my league. I doubt I could even handle it well. I rather have nothing to do with it." A wish for a normal life is a gift till the end, simple and understanding.

She put a finger on her chin then looked at him thoughtfully. "In a sense, that sounds more like you're making _excuses_ for not doing anything."

Naruto deadpans with a twitch. "Wh-What? _That's_ how it sounded to you? I just said something noble!"

She unexpectedly beamed a smile. "You're right. Actually. it changed my opinion of you a little."

Naruto became flustered. "R-Really?"

"Hai." The raven haired smiled reassuringly which seemingly motivated the blonde to finish his homework.

* * *

They step off the library into the streets but was confronted by a crowd of people scurrying along the streets in one direction. Amena looked curiously wondering what was the commotion. "What's going on?"

Naruto breathed out dejectedly. "It's happening again, huh? They're heading towards the square, seems like an execution is about to take place."

She turned to him with an absurd expression. "Execution?!"

"You haven't been here that long so this might give you a chance to scratch the iceberg." Naruto warned her but he knew she would pick up the hint. "Your choice."

"I understand." She stood firmly gazing intently at the growing crowd. "Lead me to there." Naruto bit his tongue then lead her to the village square of the supposed event.

They came upon a scene of a malnourished half-naked man desperately dragging a heavy 4 meter long cross in the middle of the street. A masked man flaunt out a whip made of glass and fibre and whipped the man's back, severely shredding off his skin to which he went sprawling onto the cold unforgiving path. Bystanders cringed at the sight, their eyes could only stare helplessly as the man violently coughed out blood.

"ON YOUR FEET, WEAKLING!" The masked man once again whip his back repeatedly without mercy, flesh and blood once again sprawled all around him. The asshole stomped the wound on his leg forcing the man to moan and cry out under excruciating pain, grieving for the love it would end.

"W-what is going on?" Amena muttered shakily, her eyes frozen at the sight.

Naruto watched impassively but behind those blue orbs hides wicked intentions. "He committed treason against the Capitol. Whatever he had done, he's sentenced to a death row...without parole." Naruto glanced at the crowd, their teeth were gritting heavily as the dickhole continues stomping the man violently. "Caged in a cell exposed by the environments, if he managed to survive the period within a year, he will be granted the journey home. It was a looong way and now he's here."

"W-why would he go so much trouble to return?"

"For he wishes to die in his homeland instead of the _shithole._ " It was not Naruto whom answered but a local villager, glaring distastefully at the person within the caravan before the executioner.

Amena looked back at the ordeal, her eyes becoming cold blood and hateful. "This...this isn't right." Her grip on **Murasame** tightens, her evil intentions were leaking which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be hasty…"

She glared desperately at Naruto, her red eyes watery and seeping. "I can't simply stand here and watch! I have to do _something!_ " She fiercely exclaimed or hope will soon diminished.

"You _will_ share the same fate if you lay a hand on that _fuckface_!" Naruto warned bitterly as the hate flows through his veins. "What you _will_ do is to give _him_ respect!" Naruto urged her looking at her spiraling red eyes.

"TADASHI!" A female villager ran through the crowd onto the severely injured man. His eyes was full of faith as she touched his face for the first time in a long time.

"SsSa-saki-chan!" Tears formed in his eyes as he touched her hands remembering how soft they were. Their heartfelt reunion came to a swift halt as a shadow looms over them menacingly.

The shitfaced sneered scornfully. "Eeeeeeehhh? Even a scum has a she-whore?! You're both worthless for being born!" He whipped out his weapon and swung it behind his shoulder lashing out against the sound barrier. "FEAST YOUR EYES, PEASANTS!"

He swung it towards them but she would not hesitate to protect her beloved. They wait for the inevitable pain but the sound of the ear-shattering momentum was broken by steel. They opened their eyes and saw a raven-haired with her back facing protectively towards them. Amena glared passively at the masked individual sneering in disgust. Her rage was surging overwhelmingly within when he spat saliva before her feet.

"Leave this man at be, don't you dare intervene!" She demanded sorely, her clan trait revolving intensely in her eyes with **Murasame** still clad in its sheath.

"WHY IS THIS WORM IN MY WAY?! Leave or succumb to my WRATH, FIEND!" He lashed out his whip and swung it once again towards the interference while chortling in a hideous manner. A yellow blur appeared before them and his glass-whip got bind by the arm of the blue eyed.

"Harming innocent civilians will violate the law of _this village_. Do not cause further unnecessary disruption to this man's ongoing sentence." Naruto stated sternly holding back the pain from the shards of glass puncturing his arm.

The masked coward looked around him wary of the hostility aiming towards him. He was about to bicker but the person in the caravan voiced out. "Let them be, executioner. We've wasted enough time thanks to your nonsense."

The fuckhead sneered with a spat then pulled back his whip forcing Naruto to be on his knees grunting in pain. "Senpai!" Amena went for his aid when she felt a malevolent presence manifesting. The villagers around them willingly separate themselves from the crowd to voluntarily accompany the man to his final destination. One by one, they walked in without question. When he reached the square, the guards dismissed the companions allowing the executioner to hammer the death row onto the cross. His palms bound by nails and the cross was raised firmly on its base. He dangled lifelessly, gazing weakly at the spectators below and his lover mourning for him. He peered to the horizon, then embrace the rays of the Sun for the last time, accepting the fate luring ahead, drawing his last gasp of air before succumbing to demise. Their heads were lowered as the man part ways from the world of the living to the depths unknown. The crowd soon shrunk, leaving the corpse to its natural cycle.

 _Later_

 _Naruto's apartment_

They sat quietly in Naruto's room as Amena plucks off the glass shrapnel carved in his arm. She released the pincer onto the tray of glass and continued plucking delicately as the blonde simply watched intently, wondering what was going on in her mind but he could tell she was upset. She was only wearing her usual sleeveless black shirt and pants as casual home wear. "Wow. You're really _handy_ in this kind of stuff." She held back a snicker then punctured his arm. "OW! I'm sorry!" At least he got a smile.

"Stop whimpering." She scolded playfully, tending to his arm gently. "We were proficiently trained in the medical arts, this is actually my third time applying it to someone." She gestured multiple handsigns and a green glow emerged. She then tenderly applied them over his wound causing him to whimper. "This'll hurt a bit." Tiny particles of glass made their way off his veins, into his skin and onto the tray. "That's better…" She smiled softly and Naruto could only watch as she opens the first aid kit. "Senpai…"

"Hmm?"

"What was your gang like?" She asked curiously, turning her head towards the picture on his bedside table.

Naruto smirked looking at the yakuza portrait as she rubs antibacterial alcohol. "They were the type to never miss a single day of someone's happiness. It wasn't a happy beginning but the boss found me in a dumpster when I was just a kid. They brought me up with more things than I need and I had to admit I got really spoiled. Still, they were the only people to call family, brothers tied to an unbreakable bond." He finished wandering lost in thought.

Amena then applied the bandages, wrapping them around gently. "Why did you leave?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes earnestly but smiled nonetheless. "Sorry Amena, it's not for you to know." She nodded understandably, not persuading to know what was behind that painful smile. "Where were you born?"

It was his turn and she answers honestly without hesitation. "I don't know." It earned a questionable brow. "Everyone in the High God Forest was an orphan. Gifted children were brought there from all over the nation and raised to be shinobis. That is the purpose for which Rairon was created, after all."

"Sorry…" Naruto apologized before glancing down in a guilty manner.

She shook her head lightly. "Oh, I didn't mean I'm lonely because I don't have a family." She leaned forward giving him an assuring smile. "I had good friends there." The Uchiha continued to tend to his arm but Naruto suddenly cried out in pain as the pressure was too tight.

"OW! Amena! Did you _really_ finish the course?" Naruto exclaimed suspiciously earning a flustered look from the The Sword Shaman.

"Of _course_ I did!" She stiffened up in embarrassment and crossed her arms defensively.

"Huuuuh? Really?" He reinforced the question by shoving his arm at her face. "This _doesn't_ look like a proper bandage to me! You didn't even tied the end properly!" Naruto proceed to undo the knots which earned an outrage reaction.

"What are you _doing_?!" She demanded latching onto his arm to cut off his advance.

"What does it look like?!" He yelled but she refused to give in to her mistake.

Letting out a groan, Amena covered her face with a couch pillow before shoving it in Naruto's face. "There's no way I'm letting you! You can't even help yourself!" She complained as she tried to get him to eat the couch pillow. "I knew I shouldn't have jumped in, but noooo. You were like 'You're gonna get yourself killed Amena-chan. We better not get involved Amena-chan. This is for someone to handle Amena-chan.'" She finished, trying to lower her voice to mimic Naruto's way of speaking.

Sputtering once again he was finally able to garner enough room to breathe again, Naruto managed to fight back in his own way via getting his hands in Amena's face to push her back, "Damn it Amena-chan…" He grit out as the two shoved each other's faces competitively, "What are you talking about?! I never sai-, OW!" Naruto exclaimed when Amena bit his fingers after they got too close to her mouth.

"Just leave it dammit! It's fine the way it is!" The two continued to scuffle until they fell off the couch with a resounding thud onto the floor where neither of them let up, as Amena had landed upright on Naruto and wasn't about to let him go so easily. As a countermeasure, Naruto quickly stuck his own finger in his own mouth before jamming it in Amena's ear, getting her to recoil and put some distance between them.

"OH LIKE HELL! I HAVE O.C.D! I RATHER DIE!"

A grinning Naruto leaned up and smacked her across the face with the pillow she had earlier trying to teach him a lesson with. She almost looked shocked at first before she switched to glaring at him, her long raven hair all sorts of messed up from their scuffle. "I'm going to give you a chance to apologize for that." And in response, Naruto hit her in a similarly hard manner with the pillow thrice more. "WANT ME DO IT FOR YOU THEN?!"

Amena then proceeded to tackle him again and began the disturbance anew.

This continued for several minutes until Naruto and Amena having degenerate to a point where she had trapped Naruto's head between the couch and the wall. With her knees pinning his arms to the floor, she hovered over him and threatened him with a dangling spit instead of jabs.

Aware of the danger looming over him, Naruto desperately wiggled underneath Amena, "Come on, get off already! Is _this_ how you treat your patients?!"

"Oh you are so lucky I drank milk today." Amena replied carefully so as not to end the torture, refusing to acquiesce to Naruto's demand.

Naruto tried to wiggle his head free in disgust for a vain attempt to escape the dangling spit. "NONONONONONONOOO! Amena! Get off!"

"Not unless you promised me _not_ to take it off."

Naruto's response was a fierce expression. "NEVER!" He stated defiantly and Amena simply shrugged her shoulders, supplying more liquid into her torture technique. His head rocks in all possible directions, his reaction sunk into the most horrific and disgusted expression he could possibly muster. Under stressful pressure, Naruto was forced to resort by thrashing his legs around and lifted up his hips, this caused Amena to lose balance and accidentally slant forward. The spit inevitably splat onto Naruto's face but that wasn't their main concern. Their lips were in contact illustrating a full blown mouth to mouth kiss, their eyes were wide as china plates and the red hue on their cheeks grew spontaneously.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Their bodies stiffen then turned their heads towards the doorway and saw a brunette lady, standing nervously. The presence in the door attracted attention as Amena saw that as a good enough reason as any to get off of Naruto without anymore awkwardness, allowing Naruto to sit up and crack his neck after having it stuck at an angle for quite a while.

"Ayame?!" Naruto stuttered with a dawned reaction fluttering his hands upfront. "This is not what it looks like! What are you doing here?!" He freezed up between sentences and the brunette took a step back as her face grew crimson.

"Y-you've been gone for three w-weeks! I-I thought y-you might be h-hungry! The door w-wasn't locked and I got w-worr-! NEVERMIND! I BROUGHT YOU RAMEN! SORRY FOR THE INTRUSION!" She bowed apprehensively and scurried towards the door like a bolt of lighting.

She left a cloud of dust and the awkward silence in the room prevails over their minds, heads bow low in embarrassment and eyes won't meet for they refused to make any form of interaction. This continued for several minutes until the tense silence became so unbearable to a point where they were sweating profusely and Naruto was about to be the first to break the frosty ice. "Amena-ch-"

SLAM

He looked up to find the door slammed shut followed by another slam from the guest room. Naruto breathed out a heavy sigh and muttered. "Gimme a break…"

* * *

 **End of chapter 4 everybody!**

 **If you don't know how Amena looks like in the story there's a link in my profile as well the link to the Fanfic with PICS!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki - 16 years old**

 **Amena Uchiha - 16**

 **Ayame - 19**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter and advice me for I still have room for improvements.**

 **Review/Follow/Balls up/Period Now**

 **BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4 Past & Present

**Q &A**

 **Korog the Oversoul** **:** **Gonna be totally straight with you, I'm confused this doesn't seem like Naruto, is this a crossover?**

 **Answer: More like an alternate universe with a few other elements adopted from other series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Past and Present**

* * *

 **Previously, Naruto went to the library to pull his grades up with the help of Amena. After doing so, they came upon an ongoing execution of a man dragging a cross while being mercilessly tortured by a masked individual. Amena confronted the asshole to let the crossed-man be but Naruto took the step to break it out in a civilised manner. Naruto's hand got wounded in the process and Amena took the responsibility to care for it. Though her skills weren't as expected, they got into a childish fight and end up into an unfortunate accident, witnessed by Ayame whom frantically escape the scene upon questioned.**

* * *

The bedroom door creaks open of the Uzumaki household by a silent stepping individual. The shadowy figure looms over the snoring blond sprawled into an uncomfortable position with his hands draped by the sides of the single bed. He murmurs of a 'Ramen God' for bestowing him unlimited reserves of his favorite dish and in return he will do deeds for his wish. The shadowy figure shakes its head disappointingly then covers the whiskered blond's mouth with its delicate hands. The disturbance startled the blond to its awakening and his azure eyes soon met the eyes of the red. His mind blankets of patterned red eyes and his vision degenerates to a point his eyelids slowly drapes over his view followed by a rhythm of peaceful snoring. The figure quietly left the blonde to his state and the night was not to be remembered for the wheezing blonde.

* * *

It was morning and the Sun peeks over the horizon over the awakening village for the dawn of a new day. Two distinguishable figures could be seen walking side by side to their destination while the spiky haired tucked his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner. "Maaaann...last night was a good sleep." He mused casually holding back a yawn for his partner. He felt at peace upon waking up as nightmares never occurred nor terrorized him. He folded back his sleeve of his formerly injured arm. "Look! They've healed pretty quickly! It usually take a couple of days to recover so I think it must have something to with your aid. So thanks Amena-chan! I feel really GREAT today!" Naruto pumped his fist and grinned gratefully to her as she turns her head away with an embarrassing blush.

"D-Don't mention it!" She stuttered nervously and gained a few inches of distance from the blonde as he tried to get a good look of her face.

"Though you did a measly job on it." Naruto injected with a dull expression which rightfully earned an irritated look from the Uchiha but she refused to make eye contact instead faced her head forward instead.

"Don't start it." She muttered irkly looking ahead of the gravel path.

The Uzumaki grinned cheekily as they got comfortable walking towards their destination but realization suddenly dawns over him like the Sun. "Hmmm...By the way, I felt something was off last night." Amena got a shiver crawling up her spine as soon as he said that. "I couldn't really get my finger on." Naruto mused with a wondering expression while scratching his head. "I think I'm forgetting something…"

She could feel his eyes gazing intently but she waved it off casually but it was frantic. "Does it matter what happened last night?" She bit back her tongue when his eyes got wide.

"Do you know what happened last night?" She suddenly disappeared from his view in a cloud of dust and Naruto glanced around confusingly. "Heh? Amena-chan?" He peered over his shoulder and saw Amena crouching in front of a power pole with her head leaning shamefully against it. A purple aura washed over her and Naruto knew best not to interfere as a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

"It didn't happened. It didn't happened. It didn't happened." She muttered repeatedly which confuses Naruto even further.

"Uh...Amena…-chan. Are you okay?" The nervous whiskered teen walked cautiously towards the muttering girl, step-by-step, knowing danger will dawn over him in an instant. "Are...you upset? Did something happened?"

"IT DIDN'T HAPPENED!" In a moment of notice, Naruto could obviously tell a lot about a woman by her hands. For instance, if they are placed around his throat, she is probably _slightly_ upset. Naruto succumbed to fear looking as the pair of Sharingans blazing before him. "It is _not_ working?! None should recall of it!" She blurted out hot-headedly as his face becomes purple from the lack of oxygen.

"What are you talking about?!" He blurted out and her grasp on his neck tightens as Naruto struggles clinging to dear life. "A-Amena-c-chan! You're k-killing me!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a foam of saliva drools down from the corner of his mouth to her hand. The foamy liquid pulled her attention and a curtain of painful realization drapes over her as she immediately released Naruto from her death grip. He slid down to the ground coughing out raspily, grasping for air.

Amena went on her knees and massages his back as she was in guilt for inflicting unreasonable harm. Naruto soon recovered from his dismay and glanced to her worryingly. "Amena-chan, is something bothering you?" She stare down at her knees in shame, even after all that, he still worries about her. "You've been acting weird lately…" He never saw this side of her, she is usually calm and collected but the way she was acting now is out of proportion. She even refused to make eye contact since morning.

"It…It's nothing." She murmured timidly for only he could hear as he released a heavy breath.

"Is that what it is? You're really different today." Naruto gazed intently for a moment and his nose twitched when he managed to grasp what was off. "I get it!" The way awed with his mouth wide got a strange look from her. "It's your hair! It doesn't smell like lavender anymore!"

"..."

"..."

"What'd you say?" Amena confusingly looked at the grinning blonde.

He shrugged his shoulders retaining his smile. "MahMah...Well, your hair smells awfully plain today. Did you ran out of shampoo?"

A small brush of red forms on her cheek to ear. "Y-you noticed?" It is true she had not cleansed her hair for these couple of weeks as she was always on the rush to watch over him as his observer.

"Yeah! It smells really nice and I figured that's what you were missing." She pout and looked away from his unintentional compliment.

"Don't say things like that out of nowhere, baka." She muttered irritably holding back her ever growing blush.

Naruto quirked his head amusingly. "I wasn't the one who strangles people _out of nowhere_ now, did I?" She 'hmped' and crossed her arms below her cleavage and Naruto wave it off nonchalantly with a smile. "YareYare...How about we go shopping after class and stock up the house. What'd you say?" He unnervingly looked at her expectantly waiting for her answer. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and nodded curtly without hesitation.

"Fine…"

"YOSH! More Ramen and Pizza!" He abruptly cheered out of the blue and the sudden outburst unintentionally caused Amena to giggle softly at his ludicrous oddity.

"I have something else in mind…"

* * *

 _Class_

"...16 years ago during the unforeseen day, the Nine Tailed Fox invaded Konoha without warning. Though the village suffered catastrophic damage, 205,000 of the villagers were evacuated in an orderly manner. Even so, the number of civilian casualties remain unchanged excluding the men and women died trying to defend the village. The Yondaime Hogake arrived just in time to reinforced the frontline and teleported a Biju bomb which would have annihilated the entire village to dust and ashes. Unfortunately, the Tailed Fox was immensely powerful and they weren't able to hold it back for long. The Fourth was forced to resort in a final attempt to defend the village. He sealed the Nine Tailed Fox within himself and became its vessel. However, the power of the fox was awfully vigorous and the Fourth passed on within a week."

"Upon his deathbed, he foretold that the Biju's power will most likely escape before his parting and find a new host in an attempt to ensure its long term survivability. Beyond that moment, the creation of **The** **Nine Paradigms** came to be. Each of the Fox's fragments holds unparalleled attributes that will pass down to its host with training, of course. To obtain such formidable power, one paradigm must eliminate the other in order to be worthy. So far, we've identified the wielders and they are: **The Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya** , whom traverse the land searching for the unknown. **Sasuke Uchiha** who holds 3 of the 9 tails and is a royal prince of the **Capitol.** **Kinkaku and Ginkaku of The Gold And Silver Brothers.** These expendable warriors were gifted longevity and continues to strive till this day...and finally, **Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzukage.** Leader of the Island in the East."

"The 8th and 9th are classified nor was it confirmed they were identified but sources claim that they are under The Fire Nation's possession. If under any circumstances that these segments were once again fused into **one being** , the political and social structure of the world will most likely be, in a disarray."

 _Later_

Naruto stood patiently as Iruka skids through his homework while Amena converse with her female classmates in the background. Iruka hummed, felt pleased and marked the paper with an assuring look then handed it over to Naruto. "Well done, Naruto-kun. You've managed to pull your way up and it looks like we won't hold you back a grade."

Naruto sighed in relief and tucked the paper away safely. "Hehe...I couldn't have done without Amena-chan. She kept pestering me to do it everyday and night but I'm really grateful. She wouldn't give me a break though," Naruto rubbed his neck wandering in thought. "...what a pain."

Iruka grinned cheekily. "I couldn't say the same for you. Say, how far have you two gone?"

It earned a raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** "You _know_ what I mean. The both of you always gone home together and I could have sworn I noticed a spark lighting off." Iruka teased raising his brows up-and-down with a perverted shit eating grin. "So? Did you guys do anything special recently?"

Naruto deadpanned. "Don't get any wrong ideas, Iruka-senseeei. We're nothing like that."

Iruka shrugged his shoulders and observed satisfactorily at his recent student. "Mah, It seems she adjusted quite well for being the only clan member in the class. This isn't something you really see everyday." Iruka stated as the Uchiha casually converse amongst her peers. The likelihood of a student belonging in a prestigious clan is a rare occurrence and he would simply conclude that the individual wanted a decent and fair treatment. Since she claimed to be an orphan and the academy got orders from a higher authority, they made her an exception as long as she doesn't cause any trouble. Speaking of trouble. Iruka then made a 180 degree turn switching his eyes to a suspicious glance towards Naruto unnerving him slightly. "By the way, a bird told me someone caused quite an interesting scene during yesterday's event. Know anything about that?"

Naruto swallowed a lump glancing away from his stare. "Who knows...must be an interesting bird."

"The man prior to the execution is a person of higher authority who's on par with the Hokage. None of us doesn't really want to get involved in such trivial matters and that person might had unintentionally attracted unwanted attention, which would most likely cause a dispute and drag us along with it." Iruka added as Naruto could feel life draining off of him, the scene might have thrown a stone down the mountain causing a landslide. "You should be careful where you walk, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was about to retort but a familiar female voice deflected the question. "What we do outside of The Academy's ground is none of your business." Amena answered firmly speaking over his shoulder and took his arm. "We'll take our leave then. Have a nice day sensei." She dragged the Uzumaki out of the classroom and the blonde whines to let go of him.

"Ow! Let go of me, Amena-chan!"

Iruka shrugged his shoulders looking out the window with a heavy sigh. "Hm, kids."

* * *

 _Hokage's Office_

"Are you sure you're up for this?" The third hokage inquired scanning through the papers in his hands before switching his gaze to the female shinobi before him. "We still have ample manpower and the time now as it is for your cooperation is unneeded."

"Hai! I understand but I kindly request to be enrolled as an instructor, Hokage-sama." She respectfully implied as the aged man scratched his beard in thought.

"I guess I could reserve a slot for you considering graduation is in few months time." Hiruzen signed the papers and the long haired brunette nodded thankfully. "You don't have to rush on things, you know." He cast the papers away to the side and gave her a worryingly look. "Your _scars_ are still healing and going back to the field might give rise upon unexpected events...It's really risky, don't you think?"

"I appreciate your concern but it's the risk I'm willing to take, Hokage-sama. My skills may have rusted but I believe my profession is needed elsewhere even in unexpected times." She implied with a smile shared along with the Hokage.

Hiruzen hummed with a groan. "Hmmm...Young lads like you still have lots of things to learn ahead. Here, take this." He opened up a shelf and handed over a scroll to her. "If you passed the standard entrance procedure then I'll properly consider you coming back to duty."

A full blown smile formed onto her face as she respectfully bowed before him. "Hai! Thank you very much, Hokage-sama. I will do my very best!"

He waved off the respectable gesture. "Very well, you're dismissed."

Once she left and Hiruzen was about to resume his demanding workload, his secretary relayed that he is about to have another visitor followed by tappings in the intercom which gave him another exception to avoid his tedious paperwork. As soon as the door opens, the Hokage Of the Leaf Village stood up for his seat and greet his expected visitor with his body bowed down.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, I've been expecting you. I hope your stay here was satisfactory." The person he addressed kept his nose high and mighty to the ceiling, clad in a royal getup which accommodates to his superior status.

"Hmph. Same to you, Sandaime. Let's skip the formalities and let's get this over with. There's a person of interest to discuss."

* * *

Department store

The duo browse along the aisle and Amena seemingly looked excited as noted by Naruto. He assumed this is her first time coming in such a place judging by the looks of a child in a toy store. Something caught her attention as she skids ahead of him and grasp the lengthy rod then asked eagerly. "What is this weapon called? It looks like a mace of some kind."

Naruto looked at her with a dull expression. "No, that's just a golf club. It's for sports."

She blinked in understandment though a tad bit embarrassed. "Is it?" Then another item attracted her attention looking childishly thrilled. "Then, what about this heavy equipment that looks like a flame thrower?" She pointed at it in curiosity and Naruto decided to get along with the ride.

"That's a pressure water. You use it to wash stuff." They continued their destination picking up the necessities along the way while Amena learns new things taught by none other than Naruto.

She pushed the shopping cart around the corner and stopped by noticing a familiar looking item sitting innocently. "Now I'm sure _this_ one is a weapon! I've seen it in movies."

He looked over her shoulder and eyed the machinery. "A chainsaw? Well, I guess you _could_ call that a weapon."

They entered the cleaning supplies aisle and Amena leaned down and picked up a bottle still looking optimistic. "Oh, I learned about this in the Rairon Organization. I can't believe they're selling such a thing so openly."

"It's just detergent." Naruto implied leaning against the cart as she proceeds to pick up another.

"Yes, but if I'm not mistaken, you can mix with this one to create poison gas-"

Naruto interjected dismissing that idea. "NO YOU CAN'T! Don't even think of using them that way!"

Later, Naruto marched onto the streets carrying the groceries with a dull look stuck on his face. "I'm beat." Naruto got a first hand experience for he never knew going shopping with a girl would be so tedious and demanding.

Amena let out a happy sigh holding the grocery bag against her chest. "That was a really fun place." She never expected it to be so enjoyable and even so she also learnt many new things.

Simply seeing the tender look on her face swayed Naruto to share the same smile. "If going to a department store made you that happy. I guess it was worth bringing you after all."

"Hai! Thank you very much!"

"...and what makes _me_ happy is going for Ramen! To the ICHIRAKU! FOR GLORY!" Naruto exclaimed earning weird stares from bystanders. "YOOOSH!" Naruto grab her hand and ran with haste leaving a trail of dust as well as perplexed onlookers.

* * *

 _Ichiraku_

Naruto hold up the flaps stepping into the stall and sat down with a huge grin on his face followed by a distraught Amena. "OYAJI! I DEMAND RAMEN!"

Teuchi heard the long awaited voice and turned his back with a huge smile but also peek interest of the girl sitting with a worn-out expression. "Oh! Naruto-kun! It's been awhile hasn't? I've been getting concerned that I have to close down the stand forever since the flow of customer is getting stale."

Naruto slack-jawed at his statement. "WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! There's _no way_ that would happen! _NOT_ in a million years!" As soon as he saw the _serious_ look on his face, Naruto went stiff in his seat, his skin went pale and his soul found its way drifting out his mouth. " _No...no way...no…"_ To imagine his favorite stall closing down for good and to cope with it is unbearable. What will he feast?! Amena's cookin?! There's that but what else?! Will he succumb to grief knowing his cuisine will cease to exist?! Where else can he find such delicacy and savory taste?! There's no other except the heaven sent man, Teuchi Ichiraku standing passively before him. His mind was a battlefield and his heart was a war drum which led to a turning point of Naruto screaming to the heavens at the top of his lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The almighty scream reached the horizons which caused a stir in the wildlife which also alarmed the guards to lockdown the village walls.

"What was that?"

"Anomaly detected! Where is it coming from?!"

"Lockdown the village!"

Teuchi burst out laughing at his reaction which went on for a few minutes as they both recovers. "Just kidding, I'm not closing this Heaven while I'm still breathing." Teuchi admit with a huge grin but it soon fell ill when Naruto melted in his seat with a horrific expression plastered in his face and his eyes it drained in white. "I...I...uhhh...Naruto? I'm just messing with you! Hahah...haha...he..." The cook laughed nervously but he received nothing other than a drool on his counter. He snapped his fingers repeatedly and no response was given from the zombified blonde.

"I think you've traumatized him." The raven-haired stated humorously leaning against her palm. Teuchi went stiff as a board doing all he could to bring his long time customer back to the land of the living. He shook his shoulders, pour a bucket of water, screamed at his ear, used a random cat to scratch his face, slap him across the face, served ramen, served tea, fart at his face, throwing censored mature images at his face, but all attempts were useless against the grief he bestow upon. Amena could only watch the comical scene taking place with a beaded reaction.

Teuchi was about to give in...then a sudden thought crossed his mind and a serious demeanor took over his concernity. He breathed in deeply, his body stiff as a soldier standing in attention. He said..."Ayame's pregnant."

Naruto's hellish adventure from beyond the unknown pulled him back to the single word. His eyes stiffened and wide, his mind blank as a dank for he could only mutter a few words. "It wasn't me."

Silence took over and the ordinary atmosphere shrouded the stand in harmony once again. Teuchi dipped the tofu into the boiler turning his head towards them curiously. "So Naruto-kun. Who's your friend?"

Naruto raised his brow and glanced at Amena whom looks around the stall in a curious manner. Naruto elbowed her which startled the Uchiha and made an obvious motion. She stood up and bowed to the elder respectfully. "U-Uh...My name is Uchiha Amena. Pleased to meet you."

He awed at her gesture but smiled nonetheless. "No need for the formality, young lady. Any friend of Naruto is welcome here anytime. Our policy here is equal treatment so let say you can consider me as your friend!" He stated thumbing his chest proudly.

Amena lean towards Naruto and whispered while maintaining eye contact with the chef. "What is he implying?"

He casually motioned her to sit down. "Don't mind him. He's just a closet pervert." He stated remembering the lewd playboy magazines thrown at his face and Amena happily obliged leaving the chef gobsmacked. Teuchi left the couple alone and resume his work accompanied by a depressive sigh. "Hey, Oyaji. Where's Ayame-chan? Haven't seen her anywhere…" Naruto fixed his gaze to the curtains leading to the back of the stall whose name did not go unheard by Amena.

"Oh, she said she got something important. Personal by all means, I think." Speak of the devil, the sound of the back door creaks open and a moment later Ayame showed up in a process of wearing her bandana.

Naruto felt a sense of deja vu when she fixed her hard stare on him which of course, left him wondering what had he done wrong. Oh yeah, she remembered the day before and who's that sitting beside him? Yup! It's her alright. Ayame's glare switched from shock to the unknown girl who was sitting with an innocent expression glancing to the corner to avoid any form of interaction. ' _She looks like she got the whole package! Maybe she's his type...'_ Amena was stiff as a plank, beads was trailing down her face, her heart began racing and her face soon flushed timidly. How could she forget about the only witness of the night before? Should she do the same as she did to Naruto? Or should she eliminate her this very second? Easier said than done. Amena got her curiosity get the best of her when they finally made eye contact. Ayame was acting innocent, _dangerously innocent_. She could tell.

Teuchi served the noodles into the bowls and was about to proceed to the finishing touches until his daughter called out to him. "Tou-san, could you check the inventory? I think we're running out of flour and cabbages." Ayame endearing stare didn't leave Amena's mono gaze for they both were in a state no man can comprehend.

It perplexed him. "Huh? That couldn't be right. I just stocked 'em last we-"

"I think I saw some rats scurrying around...you should very well handle it." She cut him off with a deathly sweet tone.

"Well, you do it. I'm almost finis-"

BOOOOOOOOMMM!

An earth trembling explosion went off from the back in an enormous white cloud of powder and smoke. "MY CABBAGEEES!" Teuchi dashed to the back which left the brunette in charge.

"I'll help him!" Naruto got up to his feet to aid the old man but a solid hand was fixed on his shoulder.

"Nonsense!" Ayame exclaimed retaining her really _sweet_ smile. "You're my customer, there's no need for you to get your hands dirty." The intentions was there and Naruto could sense it but for some odd reason, her smile shook him to the core, his body screaming for him to run as far away as possible. But his tummy pleads for satisfactory! Swiftly, Ayame clutched his shoulder and shoved him back to his seat to where he will remain for the remainder of his time. Ayame clasped her hands and pulled out her notepad addressing her customers going back to her atone character. "Now, what will you like to have?"

Naruto raised his hand like to make a clarification. "Uhhh, Ayame-chan, there's no need. Oyaji already mad-" The preparations on the kitchen table disappeared followed by a rustling of trash bag. "Huh?" He got a puzzling look and looked around him _trying_ to understand what the hell is going on!

"Tou-saaaan! Don't forget to throw out the traAAaash!" She called out to her father whom was chasing rodents out the premises then finally proceed to her bemused customers. "Now, where were we?"

Later, Naruto's Ramen was served but it did not fit his description. Broccolis, they're everywhere, vegetables and carrots. Miso flavored soup and noodles. That's about it. He glanced to Amena's serving to find it was perfect! All the ingredients he wanted was there in one bowl and his embarrassment surfaced due to his envy comparing one serving to the other. "Ayame-chan, this isn't what I ordered."

She awed "shockingly" but shook her head politely. "No that couldn't be...you simply ordered ramen and Vege-ramen is what you'll have!"

Out of nowhere, Naruto hit the countertop in protest. "This is blasphemy! I demand to talk to management!" Naruto proclaimed democratically but then an aura of death looms behind the sweetly smiling brunette which depraved the blonde of all his might.

"The manager isn't available at the moment. I'll be your attendant for the time being. Now, what do you need?" Naruto sunk in his seat fearing for his life and swirled his vege-ramen while crying a river.

Ayame convert her attention to the charcoal-eyed girl who still has yet to consume a single sip of her serving. "What's wrong?" She curved her brow and hands by her hips. "Stop sulking before it gets cold, if you think it's poisoned then Naruto should be the first to die." Her carefree claim caused Naruto to spew out his dinner and _almost_ lost his appetite. She once again turned back to her and smiled politely. Amena could tell, it was real. "At least give it a try."

Naruto nudged her shoulder and the Uchiha obliged snapping open her chopsticks, dipped it into the bowl then swirls the segments gently as the sweet aroma reached her nose. She picked a chop-full of noodles and consumes it, savouring the taste spreading throughout her tastebuds. Giving her a taste of delicacy and the rich balance of ingredients was harmonious. Give her a few seconds and she mildly swallowed the remains which led to a final conclusion. "It's delicious."

Ayame sighed in relief and stood proudly with a beaming smile. "Glad to hear it."

"Amena-chan, this is Ayame Ichiraku. I've known her for a long time so be nice to her 'cause she can be really mean sometimes. But most of the time, she's really friendly." Naruto formally introduced with a mouthful which reminded him quite a few things when Ayame scolded him not to talk with his mouth full.

Amena bowed her head and introduced herself in a nice way. "I'm Amena, It's nice to meet you." She responded with a 'Nice to meet you too' look and the Uchiha lean towards Naruto murmuring to his ear. 'She's really pretty.'

He curtly nodded then switch his glance towards the Ramen girl as she combed her long brown hair. "Yeah… _.'Ayame-chan is good looking, so as a kid, I used to get really nervous around her.'_

 _Flashback No Jutsu!_

Little Naruto was staring at his meal, what diabolical serving is before him? And what purpose does this wooden little stick serves?

"You've never eaten Ramen before?" Teenage Ayame took the stick from his hands and separated them evenly. She swirled the string like substances into the bowl and asks to open his mouth wide. "Here comes the Ramen Monster! Ahhhhh…"

Little Naruto was drenched from running in the heavy rain but his tummy demands pleasure. He hanged his head in shame when Ayame leers over him disappointingly. "Naruto! Why are you so wet?! You're not getting any unless you take a bath! Come with me…"

Little Naruto sneezed in his seat and continued digging into his food but got withheld by Ayame wiping his nose squeaky clean. "Naruto! Your nose is dripping. You shouldn't sneeze at your lunch, you'll ruin it."

 _Banish No Jutsu!_

' _...and just like that, Ayame at heart, is a kind person.'_

After dinner, they were about to return home when Ayame called out for Amena to talk to her for a moment, alone. Naruto shrugged thinking that might want to know each other better then told her he will be waiting outside. She nodded though reluctantly and Naruto went on his way with the supplies and bumped onto someone when he reached the corner.

"Oops. Sorry about tha-."

As soon as he left, their eyes locked on each other intently with keen observations on their facial features, only the countertop separates them. Ayame casually leaned forward with her elbows and the pose provoked Amena to stiffen slightly with her hands overlapped over her thighs. Amena didn't know exactly why she did that but her instincts unconsciously pestered her to keep guard on. Ayame easily picked it up then smiled reassuringly in order to ease her a bit.

"So? What do you think of Naruto-kun?" She teasingly asked but the question differ from what she expect as Amena remained compose.

"Huh?" That's to be expected for asking something significant to a stranger would raise uncertainty.

"I apologise. As women, we understand each other better than men perceived. As a representative of his friend, I should know well of his condition and others orbiting him." She spoke with devotion earning a curious look from the girl. "What say do you have?"

"I'll say nothing less to a stranger than me." She had her a chin up as she implied then curtly nodded. "That aside. You claimed to understand me, meaning words would be a waste of breath."

That say among women totally backfired as Ayame could _almost_ feel her pride beginning to dwindle. She force no smile but her lips were curved smirking impressively. "You're a smart girl. Then I wish you the best of luck enjoying the days of your youth with _that boy_." She teased as Amena stood up from the leather stool picking up her grocery against her chest.

She smirked glancing to the chef from the corner of her eyes."Hmph, my days are still longer than yours. Use it well if you wish to keep up. JaNe." She left through the flaps as Ayame waved her goodbye, all the while Teuchi watched the exchange and shrugged for his understatement of women is finite.

When Amena gained a fair distance from the stand, her body relaxed as she let out a breath of absolute relief. "Wow, didn't expect her to be so sharp on me. Hmph," She looked amused and resume walking. "...well whatever, he's waiting for me."

Just as she walked around the corner, she was introduced by a small crowd standing over what seemed like a pool of blood. As her eyes was shocked her heart started pumping. She dropped everything on hand and ran with haste towards the scene denying the growing anticipation. She dug through the crowd and her deepest fear was factual. There he was, his body lay lifelessly with a dagger embedded to his heart. Blood drains the soiled ground flowing ominously below her feet. His eyes were barren from life and his whiskered face etched in absolute horror.

"N-Naruto?!"

* * *

 **Is this chapter 4? Oh yeah it is...END OF CHAPTER 4!**

 **Naruto - 16**

 **Uchiha Amena - 16**

 **Ayama Ichiraku - 21**

 **Uchiha Sasuke - 17**

 **Ginkaku and Kinkaku - 200+**

 **Uzumaki Kushina - ?**

 **Jiraiya - He's old obviously**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter throughly. Though nothing much happened but I hope it kept you entertained. Please drop a review because you are the reason this story stays on. Like I said, If you have any questions, review or pm me and I'll clear up your understanding.**

 **NOTE- There's a version illustrated with pics taken from the Internet that will be up in a moment.**

 **Sorry for bad english yadayadayada**

 **And have a nice day. You are awesome.**

 **Review/follow/fav**

 **(Gallops to the northern lands)**


	5. Chapter 5 Pretensious

**Chapter 5 Pretentious And Confessions  
**

 **Previously, Amena committed an action which was forgotten by Naruto and Iruka revealed The HIstory evolving The Nine Paradigms. Meanwhile, an unknown Shinobi request to be back in commission from the Hokage. Both Naruto and Amena went to the department store and the unlucky blonde discovered the consequences of shopping with a female. They then stopped by Ichiraku and Amena introduced herself to the well-known chefs. However, unbeknownst to the males in this story, they have no clue or sensed the tension between the Chef's daughter and The Sword Shaman. They had a sharp intelligent argument but was dismissed when Amena discovers the body of her friend lay wasted.**

* * *

In the shadows of the horrific incident, a shadow looms within the darkness who seems to be merely observing the bloody scene of an incapacitated blonde being held up by a black haired female. She placed his arm around her neck and with a bend of her knees, she escaped the scene in a second leaving the concerned bystanders in the vicinity confused. The figure scowled then stashed away its bloodied delicate gloves to the trash and desert the darkness in a moment's notice.

* * *

 _Hokage's quarters_

"Welcome to Konohagakure, I've been expecting you. I hope your stay here was satisfactory." The person The Hokage addressed kept his nose high and mighty to the ceiling, clad in a royal getup which accommodates to his superior status.

"Hmph. Same to you, Sandaime. Let's skip the formalities and down to business. There's a person of interest we need to discuss." He implied in a cold tone earning a nod from the Hokage as he gestured from him to be seated.

"Very well, Sasuke-san." **Uchiha Sasuke** , Representative of the **Uchiha Clan** , Crowned **Prince of the Capitol** , Commander of **The Thousand Army** , Wielder Of **The Three Paradigms** , sat before the Declared Ruler Of the Leaf Village. Sarutobi Hiruzen begins his question in a formal tone. "What importance does this person have for you?"

Sasuke glanced apathetically then speaks with authority and interest. "This person is a wanderer, wielding the power prohibited to mortal men, and the ability to fully command the grand power to its fullest extent."

Hiruzen groaned. "The man you speak of is Jiraiya Of the Legendary Sannin. What do you want with him?"

"His influence." Sasuke declared which earns a deceitful hidden look from the Hokage. "His teachings, his experiences. I want him to train me to my _fullest potential_ for my significance over the Five Kingdoms." He is indisputably renown but his satisfaction never reached its pique. He wanted more than he could ever swallow.

"What benefit will it bring? Sasuke-san." The Sarutobi inquired. "You are powerful as you are and gaining more will bring disruptive outcomes to the future of the world. The Five Kingdoms had made an agreement to condemn this act of superiority. If broken, The Five Kingdoms and all The Other, will once again dragged into stage of war. Do not forget if the wielder commits treason over the other, one will be stripped of all social and political status and thrown to the **Blood Prison.** " Hiruzen warned factually earning an unfazed stare from Sasuke.

"Hmph. As much as gaining another tail _is_ intriguing, I'm not interested in mixing with political affairs. All I ask is for Jiraiya to train me to and all that is to be. Have you forgotten the _debt_ the needs to be paid?" Sasuke questioned sharply persuading the Hokage to oblige upon his upscale request.

Hiruzen rubs his cold hands and intertwined his fingers. "I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon. Jiraiya-san works in his own way, in his own time. Even if you _kindly_ request personally, his obligation is of limited value to certain areas for his own good reasons. To be clear, _I am not_ his representative nor a courier to his stead." Hiruken forced back a breath and maintains his posture. "While I'm fully aware of the situation we faced in the past, the partnership restricts the leverage you demand _unless_ an exception can be made. You might think yourself as a deputy to the contract but you are _not_ the man to its creation."

Sasuke smirks smugly. "Though you are old and frail, you speak with the end in mind, Hokage-sama. Looked up by the village as the great leader of its time. However, you are seated before the Prince of The Capitol. Mortal men like me _deserves better_ jurisdiction than you. _I_ stand at the top of the pyramid of this village, which in fact, raises more questions of your resistive tone." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth unknowingly. "Know your place, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage kept his expression neutral in order to keep things civil. "To be _clear, you_ should never ask anyone for anything. Never-and especially from those who are more powerful than yourself. I have _no obligation_ to allow you to take control over my people. You are in no state of holding authority over _this village_ , _not Jiraiya_ and _definitely not_ me. _I_ have the _right_ to deny you. You can tell this to Lord Hiro of the words I utter. Now, _leave me_."

Sasuke sucked his teeth and stood up sneering down on him. "That's unfortunate. You'll regret this. My men will track Jiraiya down even if it means going to the farthest land. Lord Hiro will acknowledge my consent and justice will succumb upon you. Farewell." The impudent brat left his quarters and a tense silence came over. Hiruzen sighs and lit up his weed to gain an ease of mind for he was too old to care. He not know how this will lead to and not know how it will end. Seems like there won't be a happy ending.

"They don't have to go that far. Hiding in plain sight is the best way to keep your presence low." A rugged voice sound off by a white-haired white haired man relaxing on the windowsill. He grinned and folded his arms.

Hiruzen let out a wry smile puffing out a trail of smoke. "You stand out too well, Jiraiya. What news do you bring?"

* * *

As Uchiha Sasuke walked into the lobby, he is met by a pink haired female whose figure would allure to the common men. Sasuke peered to her and scowled in distaste as she hangs her head in contempt. "I sensed indifferent. It seems it was unwise of me to tasked you for this mission, Sakura."

She reigns over her shame and plead to him with moisture filling up at the corner of her eyes. "NO! I _will_ complete my mission if it _pleases_ you! I _will_ obtain the power to meet your demands-Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke frowns and eyed her wickedly. "If you are so _keen_ to satisfy me, I'd rather see you stripped naked in the mud. _Cocks_ pumping down your holes till you bleed. Hordes of dogs _fucking you dead_ in the streets and maybe I'll let the horses do whatever they like. _Maybe then_ I'll consider for marriage, don't you think it'll suffice?" He pompously spout to her pulling his face away.

Her breath hitched, bashing her stare to the floor. "If it pays the debt, Your Grace-I-I will!" Her words reached deaf ears as the prince left through the door accompanied by his bodyguards. The doors creaked close and her fist bled blood through her fingers.

"Lead me to the orphanage." The Prince ordered leaving the Haruno to wept on her own demise.

"If it eases you Lady Sakura, don't let your cup of tea be mixed with undesirable additives. It is distasteful." The prince's counselor advised her with his lone eye gazing in sympathy.

Sakura shook her head as she wept her tears with a napkin given by the counselor. "Thank you, Kakashi-san. I'll be taking my leave." Her head bowed to him and she left the building, leaving the silver-haired man to wonder-what does the future have in store?

* * *

Amena kicked the door off its hinges with the bleeding blonde hanging by her neck as she then gently places him on the floor of the living room. She swore to him she will be back and scour for medical supplies. She ravaged through the kitchen drawers searching for what she need and hastily runs back to the living room with a dusty red pack. As she turns to the corner, her breath hitched and eyes widen upon seeing a group of shady dressed men surrounding Naruto. She dropped the pack and they glanced over their shoulders as Amena reached for her blade glaring at them in sheer hostility.

"Who are you?! Get away from him!" She furiously demanded gripping the handle stiffly, her single-tomoed **sharingan** blazing in fury. No answer was given and she was about to dispose off the intruders but then- they held up their hands and kneeled to the floor. As they kneeled, a muscular aged man hidden by his suit came into view. His expression was solemn and so were the others.

"No need for hostility, young lady." He grouchily said as he stood over Naruto.

"It is her, Big Boss! She is his friend!" One of his men proclaimed and Amena glanced towards him, she was shocked because he was the drunken men she confronted several weeks before.

Her grip tightens as she pointed the tip to the aged man. "Are you here to finish the job?! I _ask_ again! Who are you people?!"

Unexpectedly, the man-without hesitation-bows his head and kneel before her. "We are his family."

* * *

His feet sank in the shallow water of a dreary and gloomy hallway. The water glows ominously for it was only his source of light to illuminate the darkened, grimy path. Down he look and saw not a single shred of light. Down he look-he could not see his reflection. He glanced side to side, the droplets of the gunked pipes matched his heartbeat-calm and steady but a sense of dread crawls up his spine. Down the path ahead, something was calling out to him-something heinous-something wicked. Though his knees are weak and arms heavy, he wades forward through the water, and every step he had taken-a sinking feeling was itching in his heart.

He had no clue where he was going. His teeth was gritting and his body trembling-he is scared. Suddenly, an animalistic roar grieves his ears and he was forced to kneel as the sound reverberate through the pipes. Naruto screamed-holding his head excruciatingly to whenever it may last. Hours followed by as the arduous echo dwindles down and the blonde found himself ears first in the shallow. He shook his head-it felt like he was in a trance. For whatever it may seemed, he continues on marching. No mind of turning back. It felt like hours on end when he finally reached for what he thought was his own demise.

Huge double steel doors took the length of the hallway. The chains were rusted and cracks were visible. He took a step back- _they_ were screaming to be opened. To be unlocked. The Uzumaki sensed the wicked oddity behind-calling out for him-screaming his name from the back of his mind. He held up his hand, his fingers crosses the rough steel surface but-when his fingers touched the crack, his mind exploded into a million pieces. A wave of unimaginable pain coursed through his veins as he releases a voiceless scream, gaping in pure terror. His mind was throbbing-knees tremble water. He-was-tearing-blood. Black fluid oozes out of his nose and when he finally came to his senses, his throat drowned in his own blood. He gargled, punching his belly in a fatal position. He coughed violently, grasping the pipe for support-desperately clinging to dear life.

"GA-RGH _(gasp)_...?!"

He diverts his eyes down the hallway when his ears picked an audible sound of water. From the depths came a ripple, followed by another-then another. The luminous water below sickened into the bleakest of black, light consumed by darkness. He glanced to the vibrating pipes and back to the hallway as the echo of rushing water blew past his ears. He closed his eyes hoping for the best-cold and alone as the abyss washed over him like an endless tsunami.

* * *

Amena carefully placed a wet towel over the blonde's forehead in order to regulate his excessive temperature which went as high as 58 degrees celsius. So the raven haired watched in sympathy. Listening to his ragged breaths, his coughing, his whimpering. She could only hope for the best as she- _they_ -had done whatever possible to keep him alive. Something was tugging her pants and she peeked down only to discover it was his hand, clinging to her. She took his warm hand, tenderly rubbing circles with her thumb. His tremble diminished, as it eases upon her soft grasp.

"Strong lad, isn't he?" The aged man mused looking down at him emphatically which earned a wistful nod. "The last time I saw him like this, he had an axe buried into his skull." He wanted to laugh but knowing the state of the girl across, he reconsidered. "Fell down a pit and pierced by bamboos. Horrific sight...it was. We almost left him there like a wasted corpse...then he breathed. Blasted boy almost gave me a heart attack. Was doing a simple getaway job _alone_ , got a lance _straight_ through his heart...but his eyes were bright as day...Reckless boy, years passed and he still wouldn't listen. We recovered whatever we could... " He hovered his hand over the blonde's heart. "...except here."

"-?" Amena gave him a curious yet somber gaze.

The aged man curved a small smile. "He wasn't always brought up by us, you see. I found him in a dumpster, crying and wailing and smelly. 4 years old...I recall. Clean him up and sent him to the orphan's house. Got adopted not long after and I saw the smile...sweet and joyful it was." His smile lost its weight and his eyes filled with sorrow. "I knew the parents well, asking how the little boy fair...happy he was. Three years later, they were found _butchered_ in their sleep. Limbs and testicles hanged the hallway. Boy was unhurt and fingers were pointed at him for manslaughter. Little lad shouldn't have gone through it...scared and petrified he was." He breathed in and sighed exasperatedly. "...something whispered to me...give this boy another chance." He chuckled lightly. "I don't know how we did it...raising this boy in a house of Yakuzas couldn't possibly yearn for better results. For what it's worth, we were glad we took him in."

Amena muttered reflectively as she massages the blonde's hand. "Is that why he left? Because he grew up?"

The Boss shook his head. "We lack any knowledge of his agenda for leaving. The house claim no vow for loyalty and we let him be. Free to do whatever he wishes-But...His wish to be alone could not mend his broken heart. Now…" He stood up along with his men earning a curious gaze from Amena. "...we've overstayed our welcome. Farewell, m'lady."

Before they could leave through the door, Amena calls out to them. "Wait! Who are you people?"

They proudly smirked and turned towards her with their chests pumped. "We are the flower which blooms in the dark. We forsake light so others may relish it. We are men of **Black Lotus!** "

* * *

Jiraiya drank the wine wistfully, swallowing its content washing down his tummy and sighs in satisfaction, easing in relief. "Days of the Past doesn't do justice to differentiate today. Coups, slavery, rebellions. When will it ever change...?" He drank a mouthful of red wine gazing sourly at the ceiling. "-so tired." During his trip, his eyes were opened to the plight of a continent and its people.

"Even after the war is ceased, battle rages on." Hiruzen mused as he browsed through the unsurprising reports laid out on his table. "Kiri purges the 'unclean'. Suna scorches to favours of war. Iwa craves for surpreme power and Imperialism. Kumo 'walled' the country. Konoha stands in the sidelines of a wildfire. Doesn't seems like anything can astound me anymore...Grrrraaah." Hiruzen grumbled pouring himself a wine and swiveled the chair facing the window.

Jiraiya stared at his back pondering his doubt towards the Kage. "You're stale, Sensei. The people loves you but when the time comes, they can't look up to you as the vanguard whom will keep the fire blazing."

His stare over the village grew faint as he rubs the strain on his neck. "I take no offense for underestimation, Jiraiya. I love this village too much and so do others-in whatever power they harvest and in whatever morals they flourish, does defending the village has any meaning without its king?" When the tree is reduced to a stump, what of the bark and branches? Can it grow to its former glory? Or relish its seeds to anew its journey. He believes life will find a way.

"Home is where the heart is…" The sage watched the liquid swirling in his glass grunting an old cliche. "...home is where the war is." Silence took over the room and creaks of the late night bugs screeches with the trees. "How's Uzumaki Naruto fair?"

The Hokage curved his lips mildly and swivels the chair back to his guest. "Troubled lad, couldn't get a good night's sleep for many years...Until _she_ came...or so they say."

Jiraiya grinned pervertedly with a drunken howl. "Hehehehe...did he finally get his balls deep?"

Hiruzen chuckled rubbing the bridge of his eyebrow. "That's crude of you Jiraiya...I wish." The Hokage took a folder off the drawer and granted it to the table earning a spectacle look. "The Rairon Organization serves the Kingdoms well and I figured the expectations may well be delivered thoroughly."

"You?" He raised a skeptical brow.

"Yes me-including you." He flips through the folder and plucked a profile of a certain raven haired Uchiha. "She's well equipped and sharp. Though her **Sharingan** is yet to fully mature, her current abilities are sufficient to tame the lad from recklessness."

Jiraiya scanned through the profile keenly and gave a resolving glance. "She's an Uchiha. We all know what happens when an Uchiha gets too close to the throne of power. They have deep desires, no?"

The Sarutobi bridged his fingers as he mused conclusively. "Many see this boy as a poor bastard merely carrying a prestigious name. The Uchihas washed the history in blood and violence-changed history and acknowledged for nobility. May be a mixed but I see this as a solution rather than an opportunity, though I don't have many plans for it."

The Sage chuckled lightly stashing the profile away. "I don't question your honorable judgement but…" He leaned back against the chair after hearing a good news for once. "...we'll see how this goes."

"What are you going to do about Sasuke?"

Jiraiya bolts up laughing boisterously. "Ha-! Prince charming can whore himself finding me! Like I'll train that little prick to the bones...as if he have any." He picked up the wine pouring a whole glass for two. "He's _not_ worth my time."

The King grinned clanging glass with his disciple. "Good to know…"

* * *

 _Next day_

The whiskered blonde blinked rapidly being awakened by the rays of the morning sun peeking through the blinds. His chest wrapped in a soft blanket and head moisturized by wet cloth. "She's done it again…" He muttered softly as he sat upright and the call for breakfast reached his nose. "What's she cookin?"

Before he stepped into the kitchen, there she was frying up for the morning's beginning. Shorts and pink apron over a black top. She had her hair tied to a ponytail which shines her simply glamorous features. It is what he sees every morning. It is for what he woke up every morning. As he sat, he noticed she was deep in thought-staring expressionlessly at her over-fried cooking.

"Amena-chan?"

Her body stiffens when she realized her pan was set ablaze. She immediately tossed it to the sink before turning on the tap, washing the failure in a shrieking whizzle. "Ow!" She shrieked in pain grasping her wrist and Naruto immediately was before her in a glimpse. He turns her wrist to find her palm blistered and glowing-washing his eyes in empathy. He sighed and tug her along with him.

"Come on…"

While Naruto engaged himself in soothing her palm with a damped towel, she watches longingly and was transported to the night they met. Naruto glanced to her noticing a faint smile with a red tinge on her cheeks and asks. "A penny for your thoughts?"

She blushes timidly and looked to him. "Oh? Well...Can I ask you a question?"

He shrugged as he gently tends to the wound. "Thought paid, go ahead."

"How do you love a person?"

Unexpected was an understatement but it certainly surprised him. "Hmm~? How do you love someone?" He hummed in thought then after a few minutes, he earnestly rubs ointment on her wound though she twitches more often than not. "My mother was gentle-fierce but gentle. Her cooking was to die for, love 'em really much. Father may hit me but she _hits harder_." He chuckled solemnly and continued. "He's a pathetic bastard, comes home every night drunk and beat me to a pulp. I counted teeth. I remembered Mother whacked him across the room _then_ slapped me into bed- _Heh!"_ They shared a small laugh and Naruto looked distant as he rubs her palm softly. "The family was in debt...Times were troubled. I overheard men spoke of selling us out to the mines. Father burst like a wild animal and trashed them. The decision was clear and the Family decided to sell all that is preciously unneeded. It was enough for dish to be served on the wooden table to last several months. All was left was an empty house. Hm-He may be pathetic but he had dignity...How do you love someone?" He pondered the thought as Amena could feel the soothing gentleness the way he grasped her hand.

They looked into each other's eyes as long as they could until Naruto lost focus and glanced back down-answering from the heart. "You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not." Amena smiles and Naruto scratched his whiskers grinning in embarassment. "Hehehe! I don't know what I'm talking about! This is such a wei-!"

Her other palm held his relieving all of his doubts. "That's okay. I think I finally understand."

"Y-you sure?"

"Mm-hm." She curtly nodded with a reassuring smile as Naruto smiled nervously. Though he was curious to know why she asked, he figured it is better let it go for now. But he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of something rather sour. He pushed it at the back of his mind and continues dressing her palm.

"So? Did you remember anything before I found you wasted?" Amena inquired and winced in pain when Naruto accidentally pressed a swollen area. "Ow! Careful with that!"

Naruto shrugged it off as he muses. "Pink...Pink, it's all I can remember. I blacked out as soon as I bled to a point I nearly met death itself."

Amena blew a strand of hair over her forehead as it sways gently. "Phew. I've seen you dead twice. Should I accept it as a norm?"

Naruto chuckled with a little bit of dark humor. "It's easy to accept it once it haunts you every slumber for almost all your life."

 _Ding_

 _Dong_

 _Ding_

 _Dong_

The doorbell rang and Naruto halt midway of the process. "I'll get it." He felt reluctant leaving her but he saw it enough as an excuse to fetch the door. As he turn towards the doorway, he was met by a baffling surprise. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?!" Amena could hear the slap on his forehead as she bashfully looked down in embarrassment. Naruto walked over the torn down door and glanced down the corridors to find no one but an envelope on the doormat. He whistled as he picks it up. "Woah, when was the last time I got a letter?" Naruto wondered walking back to the kitchen. "Tenten, Ayame, and some other girls too. But they said they were obligation letters...wish I know what they meant." Naruto muttered and sat before the curious Uchiha.

"What is it?"

He had an dull look as he places it on the table. "Don't know. Don't care." He wanted to continue but she interrupts him when she saw the envelope.

"Wait! That's a royal seal!" The red waxed seal had a crown surrounded by three tomoes in a diagonal pattern. She unsealed it and read the content. Naruto watched with a tiresome look as she had a mix of surprise and confusion. "It's a party invitation."

"An invitation? For what?"

She rolled his eyes. "A 'party' no duh." She scanned the letter from bottom to all sides with a perplexed look. "It seems the sender didn't write down the name but it did mention the address. Golden Branch Street 69, house 34."

Naruto snickered childishly covering his mouth. "Hehehe...69, 34. Sounds like an interesting place for a pimp." She gave him a hard stare with a pouty look and he apologizes. "Sorry. I know where that is. Residents for the loyals and nobility for the pricks. Cleanest place for a piss in the village before the Hokage residence."

She let him continue her dressing and eyed him with an expected brow. "So? Are you gonna comply?" To receive a letter from a loyal figure is a force to reckon with but to be given after such a dilemma is very suspicious to say the least. Though she have a vague idea whom the writer was and would go there herself, but the invitation is solely for Naruto and a partner.

Naruto tied the knot concluding the completion with a satisfied look then pondered a thought as he packs up the medical kit. "Hmm...I'll need a little more thinking." Naruto wondered as he scratches his chin, for he have to go through a methodical way of thinking to finalise his decision.

They went to the academy, they stayed through the class, they broke through recess, he pissed in a sizzle while she waits, class ended and they were walking home in a breeze.

"So?" Amena voiced out in demand though she was baffled by his tedious forethought.

Naruto cornered his eyes to her and pocketed his hands. "So? So what?"

A twitch bulged her forehead as she restrained herself from clawing him in bloody massacre. Amena gave him a hard glare before pressing her tone to bury her ever growing fury. "The _party_."

Naruto snickers and widens his mouth which mimics his seemingly surprised expression. "It amuses me seeing you mad. As for the party? Nope, not going." He shook his head with a conforming gesture as he walks over the gravel path.

"Why not?"

Naruto frowned holding up his fingers. "First of all, they didn't indicate the time, it was last minute and it's stupid. Why would I go to a party of a person who lacks promising invitation know-how and what _reason_ am I expected to follow? Does the person expects me to encrypt the letter? Sounds stupid-tedious and not worth my trouble." He sighed and pockets his hands bearing his eyes at her. "It's something I'd rather not bother. I almost died and you almost crisped your hand. We are in a constant dilemma which means we are in no state of abiding the invitation. It's a no brainer talk but I can't care as much as you do."

Amena wasn't disappointed but she didn't expect that at all-no wonder it took him _that_ long to say it. She folded her arms beneath her cleavage and shouldered his chest receiving an 'oof'. "You're such a downer. No wonder you never had a girlfriend." She said it with a straight face as he gapes in awestruck for it was a surprise blow to his pride.

Naruto clenched his heart dramatically mimicking a man who almost got his pride torn away. "Y-you _did not_ just say that! WHY THE LORD HAS FORSAKEN ME?!" Naruto cried out kneeling to the ground, his hands sprawled to the sky which earns many odd looks from passerbyes. "IT HURTS SO BAaaAAD!"

Amena pretended she did not know him and bashes her face away from embarrassment. She haste to the corner leaving Naruto in a quandary for whatever reasons. As he preaches, a girl with long black hair ran past behind him. In a sense, time slowed down, her giggle went muffled, a sense of nostalgia wavers over his head. Naruto twists back but she disappeared before he could even utter a single word. "Wait-?!" He uttered to the air for he was mystified by her enigmatic presence. " _Why does this scent seems so familiar?"_ He pondered, dwell over his mind for an answer, drops his shoulders dejectedly.

Amena tugged his jacket which made him jump defensively. "Sorry, I'm hungry." She bashfully looks away as her stomach trembles in discomfort. That's right, they didn't have breakfast. Naruto sighed in relief and tugged her wrist along with him.

"To Ichiraku's!"

* * *

 _Later_

Naruto impassively watches Amena using her chopsticks helplessly without her dominant hand. It grinds along her fingers but her grip was fidgety to a point it drips into the bowels of her food. She hit the tabletop in annoyance and yelped in pain as the pain begins anew. She softly held her delicate hand with a pouty soft look on her face which swayed Naruto to really say something.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for you?" It was deliberate but he just had to say it.

"Hmph!" Amena turns her head away in annoyance signalling the obvious. "Who was it that whimpers in his bed like a baby just because he had nightmares? And who was the one that _haaad_ to wake you up?" She gave him a hard stare as Naruto mutters.

"I didn't ask you to." He felt bad saying it but unbeknownst to him, he will regret it sooner or later.

"OOOOoooo~! Is _that_ how you thank me?"

Teuchi watched as the girl barrages questions and times of how he was supposed to be grateful for her. Naruto squirms in his seat but every word he utters will result in a really severe backlash. Amena continues to complain and complain in sheer detail and Naruto tried his best to counter them with a raised voice. He really did. He felt like a fool for it. It was another biggest mistake. A tempered men loses when the women is as witty.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Teuchi laughed as the two stops arguing like an old married couple. He had the widest grin claiming his hands on his hips. "You two reminds me of how my wife tore me down with every word she utters." His notion caused the two to glance away. "It felt like a battle everyday which I always lose. HAHAHAHA!" Teuchi leaned down towards Naruto's ear which he awkwardly backs away. "Just do it, lad. I know you want to." He whispered privately ending it by motioning his head to Amena.

A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead as he glance to the girl who was sulking at her ramen. Teuchi backs away and Naruto hesitantly calls out to his eating-partner. "Amena-chan."

"What?" She turns to him in a brooding manner but it was immediately washed away when Naruto held the chopsticks with a chop full of noodles to her.

"Eat. You're gonna starve to death." He had a red tinge on his cheeks and her expression softens. This is a new sight for her even though he had touched her hands but they weren't intimate in any way. But- "Come on. My hands are heavy." He motioned it exasperatedly but when she moves closer, he was prepared for it.

"Tch, fine." She scarfed her bangs behind her ear and leans down with her mouth opened. Naruto sweats while keeping his face passive, she blew away the steam delicately and brought her mouth into the chopsticks. She sips in the noodle onto her tongue and swallows them-the sipping noises almost made Naruto lost it! She backs away and smiles sweetly. "More please." She politely request and Naruto obliges. This continued for several minutes until they got comfortable to a point they didn't found it embarrassing at all, to Naruto at the most.

As he fed, he turns to the Chef. "Oh yeah, I never met your wife."

Teuchi shook his head retaining an honest smile. "She's in a _much_ better place now."

Naruto wanted someone to stab the guilt in his heart right now as Amena shook her head lightly even though she knew it was expected. ' _Me and my big mouth.'_

Teuchi comfort him by grasping his shoulder in the manliest way. "Gah! Cheer up, lad! She'd given me the best gift before her parting. You two might as well spend your time making love in bed!" Their reactions were the best he had ever gotten. "HAHAHA-Just kidding! Now, you two quickly finish up your food. Without Ayame-chan, the store had to close early. Come on, giddy up!"

* * *

 _Night_

" _Seriously?!_ " Amena gawked in disbelief as he continues his story with a shit-eating grin.

Kid Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "Yup, a thumbtack! I _really_ hated this kid for bullying me. I had it. So, before class started, during lunch, I put a thumbtack on her chair. When she came to class, she sat down and shrieked, it was godly earth shattering! I laughed and she never believed it was me. Heh heh..she moved out a few days later. Those Hyuuga kids always need a lesson or two..."

Amena cringed and snickers turning away her laughter. "Ouch! That reminds me! I had a roommate who needlessly kept stealing my undies. One night, in the midst of the darkness, I snuck up behind her and pulled down (her) underwear. That wasn't the best part, she had a permanent ugly mark on that buttcheek! _Oh god_ her shriek was the bomb!."

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡⊙ ͜ʖ ͡⊙) ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

She shouldered his chest playfully. "Stop giving me that! Anyway, we forgive and forget and became good friends."

Naruto snickered sarcastically giving a disbelieving look. "I find _that_ hard to believe. Of all the friendships I've seen among girls, they'll eventually become mortal enemies 'till their dying breaths. It's ridiculous." He shook his head disappointingly which earns a brow.

"Really? But we _did_ forgive and forget."

He gives her the look of 'I'm not buying it' and peered close to her. "...but you _didn't_ forget." He teased her and she bashfully looks away.

"So what? She started it!" Amena proclaimed which gave Naruto the signal to point accusingly.

"Ah-ha! See what I mean? Enemies to the death!" He had the pleasure to feel right as it compliments his satisfaction.

She puffed her cheeks and folded her arms. "Whatever, it's not like she remembers."

" _Oh I remember it clear as day, my dear."_ They stiffened when a female's disembodied voice spoke devilishly amongst the trees. " _So it was_ you _who gave the godly stain! It aggravates me upon every glimpse."_

"Who that?" Naruto puzzled around charging his eyes around on every stump and bush.

Amena had a look of remembrance as she recalls the voice in the echo. "Wait...Ki-?!"

"NOW I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"-?!"

"Look out!"

Suddenly, Amena tugged Naruto's jacket to the side when an blazing blue metallic arrow almost pierced his ass which went through several stump of trees. "OH KAMI! WHAT WAS THAT?!" He frighteningly shrieked as he felt a phantom pain coursing throughout his buttocks.

Amena grasped onto **Murasame's** handle standing over Naruto in a protective manner. "Senpai! Position yourself!" Her **sharingan** was blazing in its first stage as it scans the area of where the arrow was fired.

"What?!" He was scared out of his guts because he almost received an ass-tearing penetration.

" _IT'S A PAINFUL REMINDER THROUGHOUT MY LIFE!"_

Her acute eyes razed wide around the area and her ears scours the surroundings. "Get down!" A volley of blazing azure arrows pierced through the foliage in break-neck speeds its target is-Naruto's ass. She pushed him out of the way and swiftly counters the arrows with precision as they dissipates in mid-air. "They're artificial." She muttered assumingly as the arrows disappeared.

Naruto cowered behind a tree and ducked an arrow aiming at his head. His nowhere safe as he continues to dodge at every step of the way. "WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?!"

"This technique." Amena muttered in the midst of Naruto's dilemma as she could not pin-point the source, she just stood there looking around for the shooter seems to be only interested in Naruto. "...it couldn't be."

" _HAHAHAHAHA! DANCE ASSFUCKER!"_ Arrows tear through Naruto's pants degenerating it to a point of skin exposing.

"GARH! This bitch's crazy!" He frantically ran through the foliage holding his loosen pants desperately. An arrow grazed his cheek as it burns onto his skin sorely. "AMENA! Do something!" No response was given and Naruto realized she is too far out to care. He ducked behind a tree to catch a quick breath as he sweats profusely. "Where's it coming from?!" Naruto peeked from behind the tree and he senses told him to LAY DOWN! "-?!" Multitude of arrows sweeps past his head disintegrating the tree to smithereens. The tree tumbles down to the ground and Naruto could make up a figure standing on the tree branch at a distance. "Please tell me this is a dream!"

He pleaded because this occurrence is almost identical. The figure laughs bloody murder as she extends her right hand and the other to the center of her chin. A striking blue glow accumulates from her hands as Naruto could her a distinctive chant. "I, War Dancer of the High God, as a dancer of the Lion, beseech thee... Enku of the Aurora, Qilin of radiant light, thou who doth rule thunder and the heavens, come clad in raging fire to pierce Hell's monstrous demons!" A metallic bow morphed within her grip as she pulls an energy arrow to her chin, its radiant glow gleams onto the portion of her face and he swore under his breath when he saw the mischievous smirk. "Prepare to be deflowered." She muttered wickedly as she aims down and Naruto could feel _exactly_ where her crosshair is pointing at.

Naruto quivered in fear in all areas, hearing the reverberating sound of the wire preparing to unleash its full force. Her smirk morphed into a full blown grin when she saw the fear in his eyes, horror-stricken. Before he could even swallow a lump, she already flickered her finger and the arrow leaves its courier. The projectile leaves in an explosive shockwave-swaying the trees and leaves-speeding towards Naruto at blinding velocity. The park's forest shot out a torrent of smoke and the earth shook lightly.

As the dust and ashes dwindles, Naruto could be seen gawking like he had seen death itself. Horror etched into his face like a permanent tattoo. Eyes lost its dynamic tone, mind was not in place right place. She stood over him in all of her glory, with an outward gesture of her bow, it sways in motion transforming itself into a sword. She have long black hair that reaches her mid back and long bangs framing the right side of her face. Lavender eyes, a cute nose and thin lips. She wears a medium purple top that shows her stomach, short dark purple apron skirt, grey shorts, grey arm warmers. Purple leg warmers and grey ninja boots. As well as a black choker necklace yin symbol around her neck.

She giggled at his state, shocked and petrified. Her explosive arrow seems to have burned through his pants, filled with holes exposing glimpses of his orange boxers. Her psychotic laughter grew terrifying which awoke Naruto to the land of the living. Naruto couldn't take no more of it but his body was paralysed in terror. He wants to move Dammit! But his torture has yet to begin. She points the tip of the sword to his crotch. He thought she intends to finish him off but she _rips_ through the zipper off its fabric as it falter to the soiled dirt.

"Teeheeheehehe. You love orange don't you?" Naruto could not even breathe as she presses the tip against his private. "Want to see mine?" She lifted up her skirt slightly and Naruto got a glimpse of her light purple thong. Blood rushed through his cheeks and the sword wielder felt a bulge against her sword. She laughs. "HAHAHAHA! That's quite a reaction from just a peek! You're such a pervert!" She raised her sword which further squirms Naruto into thinking she will end him, which he gladly hope so!

Instead, the sword dissipates and she had her arms draped around his neck. Her breasts were brushing against his chest as much as her buttcheek grinding uncomforatbly against the bulge on his shorts. "Woah! It's already hard!"

"SORRY! It's a natural reaction!" He managed to sputter those words but his throat was silenced when she leans her alluring face closer to his. He squirms in place, silenced and paralyzed. "W-Who are you?" He shuddered as her face darkens, closer in every passing second, he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, praying to the gods to end this horrid nightmare. Moments past and he could still feel her weight on top of his, but a tingling sensation was itching his nose. He opens his eyes and got the shock of his life.

She was nuzzling his nose!

Hold on! The scent of her hair! The playful look in her eyes! The bold action of her nose!

Naruto dawns in realization as she smirks rewardingly. "K-Kina?! Kina-chan?!" Naruto stutter to her, familiar, endearing look.

"Hm-hmm." She smiled sweetly as she continues nuzzling his nose. "That's riiiight. Hyuuga Kina. Your beloved friend has return."

Naruto spouts in disbelief which was strangely close to her mouth. "N-no way! Y-You looked like a boy!" He was taken back in time to his young academy days with her bullying playfully at him. Picturing her then and now is utterly baffling.

She smirks playfully pressing her nose against his, their foreheads in contact. "Now I'm the sexiest women you've can ever come this close without dying. Hehe, you might consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?!" He gives her a disbelieving look. "I suffered under your wrath for _three_ years and 'poof', you disappeared so suddenly." Naruto exclaimed even though he hate(ed) her, she was not as serious but playful, and he understands that.

Hyuuga Kina had a devilishly look in her eyes as she peered to him. "Oh? Are you saying you miss good-ol-Kina-chaaan? Didn't know the good stuff we had in the past was a thing. You're such a dull. I like it." She cutely beamed narrowing her eyes with a shiny gleam.

Naruto wanted to shake his head in denial because he was sweating bullets! "N-no I mean Y-yeah! I don't know! You were such a _pain_." It aggravates him to say it but she keeps pushing him to the limit.

She scratches his whiskers and pout when he refused to purr. "Aww...and who was the one who saved me? You." She poked his chest as Naruto sighs defeatedly.

"Come on, it was unavoidable and you were the one who handled it the most." A clan related problem in short. It was godly problematic and they were too young to handle it themselves. He pulled a trick with his yakuza gang and it was partially solved.

The black haired girl brushed her hand along his chest and up to his cheek as she held it there. "And _you_ were there. In a nick of time. I remember it clearly. Na-ru-to-kun." She licked her luscious lips, her seductive eyes pulled him in a trance, she leans closer, heart beating in a massive cluster. Her warm breath blew in rhythm with his, her eyelids dwindle, closing in to her desire. Naruto could only stare with his eyelids dying down, wanting to taste for he was always curious, the deepest desire he longed for. And so, he moves along.

Unfortunately, instead of soft luscious lips, it was hard and stenched of blood. They were wide-eyed upon discovering they had their lips on the blade of the ever deadly **Murasame**. Kina jolt backwards disappointingly off Naruto and smirks innocently to the Sword Shaman, Amena Uchiha. "I see you were enjoying your little reunion?"

"Maybe a bit too much…" She said offhandedly as Amena motioned for Naruto to stand up. He willingly obliged and stood up forgetting the state of his pants as they falter to the dirt. Amena bashfully looks away as Kina giggled at their flustered reactions. In order to keep things civil, Naruto decided to conceal his bottom part as he stood in the shrubs.

"Don't mind me, so uhhhh," He had a perplexed look directing his gaze awkwardly to both of the present girls. "...I guess I'll let Amena-chan do the honor." It's rather embarrassing to say the least because he knew she saw the 'wood's so he thought it'll be simpler to camouflage it amongst its kind.

"Thank you, Senpai." She forced back a sigh and looked questionably at the War Dancer, Kina Hyuuga. "What are you doing here?"

Kina had a relaxed posture holding her arm from behind pertaining her friendly smile. "Just like you, I'm tasked to be the observer of Uchiha Sasuke. **Wielder of The Three Paradigms** and crockery of the Five Kingdoms. But only for a brief. If Naruto-kun were to be late for the party, I volunteered to fetch him."

Amena's opinion was correct which raised another question. "And what does he want with him?" Naruto awkwardly stands there in the bush as they talked about him.

Kina quirked her head. "You know it as much as I do. To meet a fellow **Vessel**."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 DONE!**

 **Moms, Girls, wife, witty aren't they?**

 **If you have any questions please ask. Also if you noticed a critical error please notify me.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki - 16**

 **Sasuke Uchiha - 17**

 **Amena Uchiha - 16**

 **Kina Hyuuga - 16 NOTE! If you want to know how she looks, you can easily find her by simply "GOOGLE" her name.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Drinks Ale in the local Inn)**


	6. Chapter 6 - So he falter

**Chapter 6**

 **Previously, Uchiha Sasuke requested Jiraiya to train him from The Hokage but he was denied favorably. Before Naruto was on the edge as Amena tried to save him, a Yakuza gang introduced themselves as Black Lotus and saved Naruto from certain doom. Amena got her hand burnt and Naruto was invited to a royal party from an unknown source which he glibly refused. For refusing to abide the invitation, Kina Hyuuga fetched for Naruto in the most unnecessary way and the two friends unite.**

* * *

Kina had a relaxed posture holding her arm from behind pertaining her friendly smile. "Just like you, I'm tasked to be the observer of Uchiha Sasuke. **Wielder of The Three Paradigms** and crockery of the Five Kingdoms. But only for a brief. If Naruto-kun were to be late for the party, I volunteered to fetch him."

Amena's opinion was correct which raised another question. "And what does he want with him?" Naruto awkwardly stands there in the bush as they talked about him.

Kina quirked her head. "You know it as much as I do. To meet a fellow **Vessel**."

"He knew?!" Naruto exclaimed in bewilderment. He freaked out because _if_ someone from outside his trust knew about this, it'll be his head they will be going after.

Kina smiled nonchalantly with a shrug while Amena sucked her teeth in distaste knowing Naruto is being targeted other than herself. "Yup, you're practically screwed. Remember days back of the execution?" They nodded. "While you heroically protected Amena-chan, you apparently leaked **Kyuubi's** chakra which was easily detected by Uchiha Sasuke. The game has changed and now the tables are up against you." Naruto gaped in horror under realization of imaging being targeted by one of the most powerful man in the nation.

Amena rubbed the area between her eyes looking towards the War Dancer apologetically. "It's my fault. I was reckless at that time." The look of empathy was replaced by sterned eyes. "That as it may be, a trap is an obvious reason for Senpai not to entertain his invitation."

Kina cheekily eyed her. "Senpai? Is that what you call him despite being the same age?" She saw red spread thinly across her cheeks then giggles lightly shrugging it off in a casual manner. She dispels her playful demeanor and spoke with formality. "It is unlikely he will kill Naruto-kun _on the spot_. Amena-chan, we both are equipped with blessed weapons and our missions are identical. Execute the threat." The Hyuuga persuades to relieve them of their doubts. "I can assure you, as long as we're around, I don't believe he has the audacity to take action unless provoked."

Amena didn't look particularly convinced at all even the smallest possibility of his danger might cause harm. She continues to defend Naruto's stand. "Senpai has no reason to accept his invitation. What made him think he'll accept?"

Kina shrugged casually. "I don't know. Countless assassination attempts, death threats, dehumanizing, demoralization." Naruto shook his head in dismay remembering what happened the day before. "You're lucky he didn't order his bodyguards to kill you themselves and be done with it."

"...and I'm grateful for your valiant stand." Naruto sighed distressingly as she thanked him. From what he gathered, his bodyguards consists of A to S rank shinobis and super soldiers. If he were to be their target, that means they will eliminate anything in their way without batting an eye, which includes the people around him.

"Senpai, what are you going to do?" Amena walked forward giving him a discouraging look which he understood well. It is his decision after all.

Naruto folded his arms pondering the possibilities of death and maybe coming back alive. He doesn't know how strong Sasuke is even though he has near to zero battle experience in actual combat. If Sasuke intents to obtain his power, The servants of Rairon Organization will deemed him as a threat which will significantly result in a battle of massive scale and upscaled amount of unnecessary casualties. If he refused, branded for life and Naruto will have to resort to being a deserter and die in the most boring way possible. He is out of luck. Out of chance. He took a deep long breath exhaling all of his frustration, the pressure is real on this one.

"Dammit! Looks like there's no other way around, I'll go." Kina nodded pleasantly as Naruto looks at Amena looking away with a reluctant look on her face. He walks towards her giving her a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be coming with me."

She looks at him with a flustered look on her face. A formal party? With him? "What-Why?!"

Kina happily came between the two grasping their shoulders. "He's right. The invitation proposed a partner to be eligible." She leans towards Amena nuzzling her ear bearing a sly look. "Think about it, it'll be like a date."

Amena blushed and garnered some room by pushing her face away then folded her arms narrowing Naruto from the corner of her eyes. "Why _me?_ Why not her?"

The Hyuuga outwardly beamed a wide smile, clasping her hands together and jumps joyfully, swaying her hair in effect. "What?! Really?! Oh thank you Mena-chan!" She happily wraps her hand around Naruto's neck like a child whom shook his head in response against her parade.

He gently waved her off. "Kina's job is to keep watch over Sasuke. That'll raise complications if she came along. I chose you because you're the person I trust the most." Naruto blantly voiced out which earns a defeated sigh.

Amena restrained her expressive tone and nodded reluctantly. "Fine. I'll go." It's her job to observe him, after all.

A smile came to the aspiring girl when she received the approval from the usually serene girl. "Yosh! Then that's settled. Naruto-kun, would you mind wearing some pants?" When the breeze went through his boxers, his balls shiver causing him to hustle back into the bush as the Uchiha bashfully looks away. Kina summoned _his_ pair of pants and hand out to him cheekily without a sense of modesty. "I hope you don't mind me stalking you and meddling through your stuff."

He wished he didn't hear that. "Gimme a break."

* * *

It was already past eight of the afterlight as Naruto and Kina slouched lazily on the couch watching television, more like...mindless droning. The moment they reached home, Amena went straight to her room and Naruto simply switched his orange jacket to the near identical one. He could really care less for formality. He flipped through channels in boredom because none of his favorite series were airing. 'Just keep switching' the voice in his head told him as he gratuitously oblige while the vanilla eyed girl glance towards the blonde in annoyance for the constant buzzing of channels.

Kina snatched away the remote before pressing the red button rendering the TV useless. The blonde hanged his hand in the air for several seconds before he could comprehend the grasp of the rectangular object was lost. They shared the same look of displeasure as Naruto reached for the remote.

"After all these years, you are still a pain." He muttered lazily stretching his arm for the remote as she pulls it away in the opposite side at arm's length.

Kina inwardly snickers in a leisure manner driving back his whiskered face using a single palm. "And you are still the same dull-headed boy as the day I pummeled you." He wished he could stretch his arms but noooo, he have to eat a certain fruit. "I love those days, so satisfying."

Naruto rolled his eyes behind her soft fingers. "A passive fighter against a prodigy. How is that fair?" He pushed his torso further for a stronger momentum in order to advance but her arm is as firm as expected.

A smirked came to the cheeky Hyuuga as she slowly drove back his ineffective advance. "Oh stop whining. I still remember your claims of dominance before I pinned you to the dirt!" The first time he confronted her for bullying him, they settled a match right before sparing. Needless to say, he got his very first wedgie and it left a mocking scar in his life. "Ha-!" She muffled her giggles on the top part of her free hand which is holding the remote.

He shuddered at the thought and he could still feel the phantom pain as he cringed. He instinctively frowned pushing and wavering his hands much more aggressively. "And I still wonder why you'd find pleasure in it."

She smiles coyly leaning her head towards him which caused him to stop flapping . "You wouldn't stop picking a fight on me. Every break. Every spar. Everyday! While others laughed at you, you kept on provoking me!" She said in a bewildered tone giving him an endearingly look. "Every spar, you gained a second against me. I counted every jabs and every blows. And each time you fall, a second less to get up. Phew~!" She blew the yellow locks on his forehead as he stared at her. "Until the day you land a hit on me."

Naruto bit his lips and mused. "And then you threw me over your shoulder like a wrecking ball." He muttered through her hand as she covers one of his eyelids with a finger.

A wondering look came up to the Hyuuga's face as she contemplates in curiosity. "I do wonder, what gave it away? You were the first outsider to puncture my defense." At that time, she painstakingly trained almost day by day perfecting her hand-to-hand combat skills to ensure the opponent would not land a deathly blow on her, but he did.

Naruto grinned his single blue eye reflecting back at her. "Nothing, you were simply overconfident. You were gracious and elegant in your way stance and I opposed it in the same manner. A glimpse of weakness was enough for an adrenaline comeback!" Out of the blue, he grabs her by the wrist and jabs her armpit causing her to emit a resounding squeal.

"Kyah!" She felt a ticklish sharp jolt and tries to nudge away his arm but his grasp on her wrist was firm. "Come on! Let go!"

"No way!" He had a wicked grin as he thrust in with more force while jerking his fingers onto the sensitive area of her armpit. He felt a sense of satisfaction hearing her squeal for it was the reminder of how she reacts back in the days. And she still does. "Oh you like that Kina-chan?" He saw her squirm under his dominance as she continues her struggle.

"Don't you dare!" Letting out a groan, she glared at him then grabbed the couch pillow and swung it across his face. He got another taste of her immense strength as he was knocked off the couch and stumbled onto the floor with a resounding thud where neither of them let up, as Kina had landed flat onto his chest.

Their eyes made contact as a red hue spread across their cheeks, then came a mischievous grin which they mimicked just for the heck of it. Their arms intertwined into each other's waist as they looked into each other cheekily. For a moment, one would thought they are gonna 'do it'. Just DO IT! But nope! They exert a hysterical laugh as they roll across the floor back and forth, wall-to-wall.

"Come on! Just give up!" Naruto exclaimed breathlessly between laughs as she tightens her hold. "Your tits are squishing me!"

"I thought you would like that!"

"In a certain way!"

"Yeah right! That's what you always say, idiot~!" This continued on for a few minutes until Naruto gave in with Kina on top of him. This comes in naturally because he wasn't mentally trained to be rolled around like a ball forever, his eyes swirls and his clutch on her waist loosen. Once he'd taken control of his vision, his eyes softens as he paid attention to the weight suppressing him. Why does this seems so familiar?

"Kina-chan?"

She had her hands solidly pinned onto his shoulders as she looks down on him with a playful expression. "You've grown so much, Naruto-kun. Wish I could be there for you." She looks at him with soft vanilla eyes and everytime she sees those pair of blue orbs, it reminded her of how weak she was compared to him. "You pushed away everybody around you...why do you do that?" She muttered wistfully and Naruto was struck by an unanswerable question, the truth.

"..."

"You put on a relentless smile while you hide the swallowing pain in your heart. Does it hurt you so much that it leaves speechless, thinking you'll never be loved once more?" His eyes lost it focus glancing away from her which provoked the Hyuuga to lean inches from his face. "I can love you much more than _they_ had ever done." Naruto felt the itching sensation in his heart, telling him to look at her. " _Look_ at me if you think I'm lying." And so he did it. "Naruto-kun, _we're_ here for you. You are never alone." She nuzzled his nose, pecked his lips softly, smiled to him and somersault to a stand looking innocent.

As if on cue, Amena came into the living room clad in her shinobi outfit with her Katana hidden within her uniform. "Senpai, it's time to go."

* * *

They walked through the festival street in Konoha onwards to their destination into the Golden Branch district where the invitation claimed to be held. Naruto was leading the way as the servants of Rairon Organization tailed behind him...at a distance. The Uchiha could already tell something was off about him as he seems to be mulling over a perceptual entity. "What did you tell him?" Amena stared at his back as she nudge her former roommate.

Instead of answering, she shrugged. "Have he mentioned about his family, lately?"

She raised a brow giving her a suggestive look. "Yeah? He loved them and they were murdered when he was young." Thankfully, the street was muzzling with noises preparing for tonight's firework display rendering their conversation inaudible. Her eyes grew faint glancing down at the gravel path. "It's a sour topic, could you not?"

Kina shook her head lightly. "Did you know the murderer is still at large, lurking in this world drinking ale. If you asked me, the only assumption I can give is he seeks revenge." Amena looked shock. "What else do you think? It was an event that shook him for life. If you think he's over and done so, you'll be sorely disappointed." She forced in the last word giving her a passive look.

"How'd you know this?"

She winked at her. "Being the inquisitive person I am, I tend to meddle into someone's life. It pays to be what you're good at." Defining as 'fun' she didn't mean it as a hobby. It's her job as well. She was always curious and tends to discreetly intrude on people's personal affairs if it concerns her or her client. In most cases, the problem was either resolved or until they carry it to their graves. "I judge people as a third party opinion. Without a third speaker, it's sort of like a snowballs's chance in hell at winning the presidential election, eh?" She emphasized the point when she strongly stands with it.

Amena knew she had yet to know him but she empathize him, she really do. "Can't we do anything to help?"

"Hm-mm." The black-haired girl shook her head curving a sour smile. "It's impossible to tear down the walls he'd built."

By the time their conversations ends, they had finally arrived to their predestination. Naruto peeked in through the open steel gates and sees a mansion with formally dressed individuals lounging in the boundaries. He diverted his gaze to his partner and gestured to the War Dancer indicating that he was ready. "This is it. House 69-Street 34. Amena-chan, you're ready?"

She nodded and they both simultaneously formed a single handsign. "Kai!"

Their former clothing dissipates in a puff of smoke replaced by suitable dress for the party. Naruto wore a simple open black suit with an orange tie that suits its purpose. Amena wore a short black gown and the wavery part at the bottom of her gown compliments her feminine features. As well medium heels and long stockings.

"Hold on! You forgot one more thing." The Hyuuga walked from behind and asks for her hair to be tugged to the side. Naruto watched as she was given a Yang symbol choker alternate to Kina's Yin.

A look of realization radiated when she felt the choker bind around her throat locked firmly in place. "This is-?!"

"Yup!" Kina confirmed blessing a wide grin nimbly giving a thumbs up. "You forgot to bring this to you before you left. Now you looked damn-classy dazzling on it girl!" She ended her sentence with a sassy tone followed by a wiggly finger. She nudged Amena towards Naruto's side before she spun on her heels withdrawing an innocent 'peace sign' with a wink. "I'll see you two inside, Jane!" She disappeared in a breeze of wind leaving the couple to continue on their behalf.

"D-Does this look embarrassing to you?" Amena shyly asked because she feels somewhat bare as the gown was presented by the Hyuuga known by her mischievous etiquette.

In his eyes, she looked gratifying. In truth, she reminded him of Cinderella excluding the shenanigans. "Not at all." A subtle smile came up as he stared at all of her dazzling beauty.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes!"

"Ehh?!"

After presenting the invitation letter to the security, they were given entry and were humbly greeted by the radiant beauty of the ballroom. Classical melody performed by skilled orchestral musicians fiddle their fingers onto their instruments creating a serene atmosphere over the populated ballroom. They clapped to the dancers moving along to the rhythm beneath the hanging candle-lit glass because the author doesn't know what's it called. Guests wearing feathered masks were mostly longue amongst themselves in the midst of the party.

"This looks nice…" Naruto muttered but then he hears a revolting grouch bawling beside him. He gaped in astonishment because it was Amena who was emitting it as her face sickens to the point of hurling.

She hangs her head in a daze, purple marks swell over her forehead as she leans onto Naruto for support. "I forgot to tell you I hate crowds. It is _revolting_." She spouts in distaste as Naruto tries to get over his surprise.

He didn't expect that at all! That's why she seems so reserved and engrossed to other things whenever someone else from the Academy invites her to hang out. "Woah. Didn't realize you're an introvert." A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead as he lead her away from the bustling crowd.

She fidget under his grasp diverting her embarrassed gaze elsewhere. "My 'people skills' are rusted. I get nauseous in close proximity of these _heretics_." Her body sways side to side imitating a drunken wench and her only resort was to grab onto his vest as he lead her on every step of the way.

Naruo caught a scent of lavender radiating from her hair and felt quite uncomfortable to be this close to her. Neither was she. It really is an amusing sight seeing her in such a state. "You still have the guts to make up those words, Amena-chan." Naruto mused holding onto her as a mischievous grin spread across his face. "I don't know what's worse. Blue Waffle Disease or this guy's internet history."

The foul images in her mind caused her insides to bloat all the way up to her lungs hastily pushing Naruto out of the way. He stood formal abstaining his laughter as she spews out her lunch like a hose with a resounding squench out the window. As soon as she recovers, she had the fearsome glower to vanquish all demons in seven hells before thrusting her fist onto his abdomen, forcing him to slant breathlessly. "If you ever do that to me again, I'll cut off your balls and juggle it." She hissed dangerously to his ear making him tremble. She lets go of him and spun on her heels walking away to the ladies room.

His breath hitched his throat as he painfully kneels onto the carpeted floor. He forbade his inner self to not to that ever again other than certain occasion when he is in safe distance. "Hehehe…" He laughs breathlessly curving his neck as he watches her skipping away. "She's a true angel."

Light footsteps approached by his ear and Naruto first glanced to the figure's white low heel. "Psst...here's an advice. Don't make fun of Blue Waffles. It's a nightmare worthy of silence." She spoke whole-heatedly leaning down to the dazed blonde.

"Kina-chan?" He gaped in awe staring at her head to toe wearing an elegant light purple dress, scarfing her hair to the side snickering down at him. He abruptly stood to his feet so not to embarrass himself in front of the crowd. "You looked stunning. Who am I kidding, you always looked different in everything. Anyway, are you supposed to be my escort?"

She curtly nodded on his compliment and shook her head. "Na-ah. By the way," She motioned for him to lean for a whisper. "...our relationship must stay discreet until my mission ends. They still don't know that the prince is being monitored. Therefore, try to blend in with the crowd for the time being."

He shook his head in partial disagreement. "Sorry Kina-chan, no can do. You know I don't like being in the same room as these swindlers. Not alone breathe the same air." He looked briefly at the crowd as they are all representatives of government positions and political hierarchies. "...besides, for our age, there's no need to say any of it. I'd just wanted to meet Sasuke and be done over his shady business schemes."

She felt slightly surprised he recognized them for their identities are confidential. "Interesting, working in the Yakuza perks you well." She had a nonchalant smile as she fine-tunes his tux to a formal manner receiving an odd look from the blue-eyed. "Don't be hasty, it'll get you killed sooner than you think, if you don't want to miss on tonight's show."

He let out a breath of reluctance before peering into her neck. "Very well, I'll wait and we all can go watch the fireworks." He bore his eyes to the symbolic gem on her neck, gleaming as it swivels by its miniscule chains. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Naru-kun, my eyes are up here." She poked his chest before finishing the final touches on his tux. "You're always welcome to fondle my ti-tehs, but not in public. It's embarrassing."

His snort was accompanied by rolling his eyes as they shared an identical wry smile. "Why's that? The most common thing a woman can be open about is their sexuality. But that's none of my business."

She curved a suggestive smirk as she pulls him at nose contact making him slightly flustered. "If that's how your perception works, then I guess you'll need a check-up." She nuzzled his nose before pushing him away the same moment as Amena exits the ladies room. "For now, behave yourself. The royalguard will be here momentarily to fetch you and the prince wishes to talk to you and only you. You wait here and I'll accompany Mena-chan. Jane!" She chastely shoved him away as she winks skipping towards the female Uchiha.

He scratched his hair in embarrassment just when a taller figure approached him from behind. "Sorry for the intrusion. Is the person I'm addressing to is Uzumaki Naruto?"

He whirled behind and sees a masked man with shaggy silver hair. "Yes? That is me."

The man curtly nodded closing his single eye and bowed his head. "Lord Sasuke wants to see you. Come with me."

As the silver-haired man leads Naruto down the hallway, the blonde felt the urge to talk to him because he seems so familiar. "You're Kakashi Hatake, right?"

"In the flesh."

"I'd read you fought admirably side by side with the Fourth Hokage in the siege of Kannabi Bridge. You had a valiant squad back then." Naruto said truthfully, earning a curious brow from the war veteran.

"Hm? I didn't know it was written down in the scripts. It was a classified operation." Kakashi stated suspiciously as the blonde shrugged giving him an unsure posture.

"Well, sort of until it was leaked and declassified by whistleblowers. You wouldn't know the guy who exposed it, would you?" He shook his head in dismissal of the question. "Well, there's no lot of people knows it but it was passed on through reliable sources."

"Where'd you get it?"

"The library." Naruto lied through his teeth. In truth, he gotten a first hand eyewitness reports from actual people in the underground world that supports it.

Kakashi eye smiled showing no impression behind his mask. "I see. You're an Academy student?" Receiving a nod, he continues. "When I was much younger, times were indisputably severe. Never really get to enjoy my youth even after all the wars end. Makes me reluctant of how long until I could keep this up."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "I can tell. You looked tired. So? How can a man of your caliber became part of the Royal Guardsmen?"

He sighed as they turned into the corner. The Hatake looked to the corner of his eye quirking his head to the side in thought. "Well, this isn't discreet or publicly known. It was actually obligation that led me to where I am."

"Obligation?"

"That's right." He pocketed his hands glancing lazily at the blonde. "My duty and my fidelity once _belonged_ to Konoha. When the Uchiha Clan acknowledged me of my reputation, I was in the crossroads of allegiance. I bear the eye of their _pride_ , letting me roam free is unquestionable. I'm subjected to them." His left eye tingles in sensation of the words he spoke.

The blonde furrowed his brows in skepticism. "I thought you would be proud to be serving with them? It's an honor greatest known! Dattebayo!"

He shook his head gravely, eyeing the blonde solemnly. "Where is the honor in oppression? I've enslaved _hundreds_ possibly _thousands_ of innocent serving _under_ them. There's no greater sin than lying to yourself. In a world like this, you pay it forward, 'cause more than likely you didn't deserve it when you got it the first time." It caused Naruto to slump his shoulders dejectedly because it was an utter disappointment but also came as a shock hearing the truth from the man himself.

"Then what preaches you to move on?"

They halt before the double doors and Kakashi turned to him with an eye smile. "Loyalty." The former shinobi answered receiving a humble nod from the Uzumaki. He turns the doorknob before glancing at him earnestly. "If I were you, I'd preferably have a mediocre death end than a life of disdain. Choose wisely while you still have time." He sincerely urged and the blonde was skeptical as to why he said that.

Naruto chuckled lightly shrugging off his advice. "To tell you the truth, I'd rather see this system perished. I see no benefit whatsoever if we all desire peace through straggling our brothers and sisters necks."

The Royal Guardsmen pushes the door open stepping to the side before motioning for him to enter. "Interesting. Now, you will enter Lord Sasuke's oasis. Be careful what you say to him and don't be haste in what you speak. Nice knowing 'ya."

Naruto enters the room before eying him strangely from the corner of this eyes. The door closed behind him and he found himself what seems to be the throneroom. Uchiha banners hanged along the marble walls as well golden figures of royal ancestry. "You're finally here, welcome to my dominion." Sat on the iron throne is a black haired male that resembles a duck. He wore clothing which accommodates his nobility as well as his pride and joy.

"So you're Sasuke?" Naruto stopped several meters away from him and noticed an oddly familiar pink haired girl who was glaring in distaste.

"A _commoner_ such as yourself will address him as Sasuke-sama!" She heatedly demand earning a snort from the nonchalant blonde.

The Uzumaki stood formal and faced her with a stoic expression. "And what are you? A whore who sucks her way up?"

"That idiot…"

* * *

 _Few minutes ago_

"Where's he going?" The Sword Shaman muttered watching the blonde presumably being escorted by a Royal Guardsmen she identified as Kakashi Hatake. She took a step forward to follow then felt someone tugging her arm.

"Not that way Mena-chan." The War Dancer advised then lead her away from the party to a different passage of hallway connected to their target. "You're always been terrible at following." She mused jokingly earning an embarrassed shrug from the Uchiha.

"That's how I met Naruto-kun." She admitted to her own error causing the Hyuuga to peer suggestively. "What?"

"Naruto _-kun_ is it now? I should have known you had a thing for him." Kina teased nudging her shoulder receiving an irritated look as they briefly walked to whatever she leads.

"Don't pester me." She folded her arms then gave her curious glance. "How did you meet him? You've never told me anything about him."

"Hmmm~," Kina quirked her head to the side bobbing her head in remembrance. "When I was transferred to the Academy a couple years before the **Recollection,** he was the first kid I saw."

"What was the first thing crossed your mind?"

She instantaneously faced her with a wide grin. "He's a fuckin loser!" Amena deadpans as she laughs in recollection. "He lets people walk over him like a footstool. Nodding before insults and disgrace. He was outrageously weak and inadequate bolstering proudly of his claim in the last! Soft as an afro they say, he's an idiot!" Fortunately, no one was near to hear her tone snapping wall to wall.

"How'd you two get along?" She assumed it wasn't much as a first impression but her curiosity piqued her further.

The Hyuuga retains her cheeky grin and clutched her fist flexing her arm to Amena's perturbed face. "I'd establish dominance over him! I was his queen and he was my slave! It was the best decision I'd ever made!" She exclaimed wildly pumping her fist to the ceiling.

Amena gawked at her outrageous claim. "And you two got along?!" Was it a love hate relationship?!

Kina snorts then tries to restrain her laugh holding onto her friend's shoulder. "That's right! It was aweeeesome! Hehehe, Relax…" She taps her shoulder lightly to ease her misunderstanding. "It's not the way you think. He was constantly bullied and I claimed him as my own!" She was the toughest of her age group remembering the howls the boys made as they squirm before her for laying a finger on Little Naruto.

Amena narrowed her eyes with a raised brow. "That's your excuse? So you can torment for your own enjoyment?"

The Hyuuga giggles in delight nodding her head without shame. "For my own enjoyment. Hehehe! He's always flustered everytime I nuzzle his nose. But I'd gotta admit, he's a real talker and slasher. A very loyal friend I supposed." Her expression softens as a radiant smile came to behold. "Weak he may be, but when his heart is kindled, inferno will reign over the darkest night." Amena could hear the deep admiration in her voice, red streaks across her cheeks as she tugged her hands behind. "You see this?"

The vanilla eyed gently lifts up her gem on her neck which soon mimicked by the raven-haired. "Yeah? What about it?"

"He called it **The Binder** , it was his gift to me." She smiled endearingly as Amena slack-jawed. "He said if any day the symbols mimic its counterpart, one shall find its suitor."

"Wait! You mean-?!"

Kina gave a simple nod and smile. "Yup, my gift to you was also a gift from your _beloved Senpai!_ " Amena blushed earning a captivating cheeky look from her friend. "In the Hyuuga tradition, do you know what it means to be given jewelry?"

Amena smiled nervously shaking her head away from the teasing girl. "N-Nope!"

They halt in their tracks as Kina leans into her ear whilst plastering a devilish grin. The Uchiha could feel her breath inching closer as her beats to the anticipation. Kina breaths in and whispers, "A marriage proposal."

"WHAT?!" Kina laughs chokingly at her outburst while painfully holding onto her sides. "Are you trying to joke with me?!"

"HAHAHAHA! I'm serious! He has _absolutely_ _no_ idea!" She restrains her laughter and juvenile antiques grasping onto Amena's shoulder with a tight grip. She plaster a proud smile giving her a bold gleam. "You could say I'm engaged to him!" Her reaction is as expected, pure shock. Kina covered her lips with her fingers giving Amena a suggestive look from the corner of her eyes. "Oh-ooh, is someone jealous?"

Amena shoved her away looking bashful standing in a formal posture. "Nonsense, we're nothing like that. Have you ever seen the girls around him? They would flaunt over him in a matter of seconds!" She sputter in denial of the feelings welding inside her which receives a suggestive smirk.

"Hm? You wouldn't notice if you like him. Besides, why'd you think he took you to a detour?" Kina's smirk got wider as well as her brow as Amena pinch her chin in thought.

"T-That's because…." She wondered in contempt as to why he would do that. Of course she enjoys the scenic route they took day by day but what answer lies beyond?

Kina rolled her eyes looking back intently and grab her by the shoulder. "You'll find out soon enough. Come on, Naru-kun has already entered his dominion." They entered the ladies room adjacent to the throneroom to which Kina will be able monitor the status quo using her Byakugan. Though sound is inaudible, she excels in lip reading.

What came out of the **9th Paradigms's** mouth was the most unprecedented thing she ever heard. "That idiot…"

* * *

 _Naruto_

Sakura Haruno gawked speechlessly at his remark which also amused the prince as well. Sasuke looks towards the oddly nonchalant blonde standing unfazed and uncaring which caused him to smirk amusingly. "Haruno, you will fetch the present for our guest immediately. He's going to suffer in utter boredom without amusement."

Naruto raised his brow as Sakura looked over her shoulder dubiously. "B-But…" Sasuke gave her the unquestionable glance causing the pink haired to squirm. "I'll get to it Sasuke-sama!" She marched off to the nearest door before glaring bloody murder at the blond.

"Jeez, what's her problem?"

Sasuke caught his attention by wavering his hand. "Pardon my...assistant. She's been extremely unstable since our arrival." He stood up from his chair and Naruto looked to him with a stoic expression. "Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Uchi-"

"YEAH! YEAH! Sasuke of the **Uchiha clan** , **almighty Prince of the Capitol, Commander of the Thousand Army, Wielder Of The Three Paradigms**!" Naruto without doubt cut off the prince's introduction with an annoyed tone then pointed an accusing finger at him. "Let's cut to the chase! Why'd you send an assassin after me?!"

Sasuke smirked at his bold accusation and sat back looking down at him. "You're lucky you weren't a commoner. A recrimination against the Prince is a penalty worthy of a head on a spike." Naruto laid his finger down. It wasn't the threat, it wasn't the danger, it was obligation. "Tonight, you are my guest. It'll be treason to the gods if blood is spilled. You shall receive the satisfaction and answers you demand if you're willing cooperate judiciously. Won't you agree?"

Naruto refrained from frowning and pocketed his hands. Bickering will only extend his stay. "Peachy, what is it that you wish? _Lord_ Sasuke?"

Sasuke waved off his deceitful tone and joined his fingers. "Splendid! Let's get down to business. You and I are the same. What shall we join forces? Your immortality and my unparalleled power." Sasuke slant forward smirking as the blonde gave him a dubious look.

"Why the fuck should I make love to man wishing to kill me? Have you gone mental?" Naruto restraint the tendency to shout but manages to keep his tone as passive as possible.

Sasuke sat straight upon his throne chuckling lightly. "You are as they say, reckless. Think about it, the Hokage knew your potential." Of course he knew. "You are destined for greatness! Living the life of a commoner has made you feeble. You wished to be recognized, to be known! Come with me and you shall receive adequate training. You will have everything a man will die for. Wealth. Power. Influence. Whores. Women. A heaven for a mortal man. Let us stand together side-by-side for justice against evil!" His persuasion is exceptional, no one would refuse such an offer.

Naruto folded his arms and pinching his chin forethought. "Hmm~, I'd love to wake up by the slurping sound of my cock around a pretty girl's wet mouth. Immersed myself in pussies and ramen for breakfast, lunch and supper. Your offer is gracious as you, your grace. Unfortunately, I've grown to have mediocre expectations in life. It pains me to say this but I'll have to pass." Naruto answered truthfully and without shame as their eyes met in collision of forces. "My loyalty will belong in Konoha and to myself to whatsoever I wish."

The Uchiha frowned and a knock came from the door beside him. "Come in…" Sasuke looked back to him as his usual visage creeps back up. "Very well, shall we play a game?" He motioned for them to be before him and Naruto got wide-eyed.

 _Ladies room_

Kina continues to monitor the oddly entertaining situation but out of nowhere, her perception over the room began to distort. She deactivated her Byakugan assuming she needed rest. "That's odd…" She rubs her eyelids catching the concerned attention from the female Uchiha.

"What's wrong?" Amena's sharingan can't see through walls, only chakra signatures. Her only reliance is close quarters combat which she will posed if Naruto is any sort of danger.

"Nothing…" Kina assumed she had eye strain but it wasn't the case. Her temples bulged reassuming her position noticing her vision seems to have normalised. "They're still exchanging but I can't make out of what they're saying." The downside of using her Byakugan is chakra consumption, fortunately, she was able to alter her perception for longer lasting observation. At least they'd know he refused.

"And the situation?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Civil."

 _Throneroom_

"What's the meaning of this?" Naruto asked in confusion when a chained-slave was yanked upfront by the Masked executioner as they stood before him.

"How do you define justice?" Sasuke inquired leaning forward as Naruto looked to the pair. "What happens when a man of retribution confronts a servant of justice? What will the forefront, Uzumaki-san?" He had a intrigued interest in his voice as the blonde haired stood firmly.

"Punishment. Trial." He simply said as he stare through the holes of the masked man.

Sasuke nodded affirmingly and continues. "That's right, but how will you punished the wronged? That man has ended the lives of thousands of _proclaimed innocents_ for the survival of others in order of Justice." Naruto glanced to each of the two to identify the guilty. "The other man favours justice but accused of wrongdoing. Therefore, resulting in the deaths of...various individuals. However, he pursuits vengeance in the mask of justice."

"..." Naruto kept silent glancing briefly at Sasuke before the perpetrators.

The Uchiha leans forward joining the tip of his finger looking intently at the lone Uzumaki. "So as I ask you, which one of these man deserves to be punished?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip before squinching his eyes in order of judgement. "If I am a man who fits to judge and accuse the wrong, I'll choose the slaughterer of innocents." Naruto glared passively at the masked executioner as all eyes on the room was on him.

The executioner took a step back frightened at his claim. "Wait! This isn-!"

SQUENCH

Before everyone knew it, his head violently explodes to a thousand pieces. His remains of brain matter lay splatter all around his corpse as his neck gushed out, spewing a torrent of blood. His lifeless body bend to his knees, before faltering over his own pool of blood. An eyeball was propelled towards Naruto as it hits his chest, for he stumble back at the horrific scene. The slave's eyes was an abyss of horror for the side of his body bathe in internals of the wasted man. He could feel the blood drenching his clothing, itching against his skin for it was still fresh and warm before its demise. Naruto mimic his. They all looked to the perpetrator, his finger imitates a loaded gun.

The Uchiha lays his hand by his side, a wicked smirk creeping up to his visage. "Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto. You've killed a man of justice and left a widow to attend to her unborn child."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU KILLED HIM!" Naruto sputter in dispute for the murder he didn't commit.

His lips curved to the side, his visage darkens to the room. "Aye, I did. I am a man of justice, I serve justice and perish the wrong. I'm in commandment of the _accuser_. I abide to his wish and I served him well."

A wave of realization took over Naruto causing him quell, his heart beating senseless for his own action. "...?!"

Sasuke sat back down to his throne looking fascinated. "That man has served the Capitol for 15 years without question and without dishonor. He eradicated a _diseased population_ saving the lives of countless other inhabitants. He retributed and succumbed judgement over heinous criminals. He acts and abide _orders_ of higher authority. He was simply doing what he was told. On the other hand…" The Prince motioned to the supposed slave standing traumatized. "...this scum _murdered_ and _betrayed_ his fellow countrymen because he refused to abide to their wishes _._ He broke the sacred oath and became a deserter. He murdered a man of honor who could have or should have saved the lives of 10,000 innocent men, women and children. BECAUSE...money was his top priority." Sasuke leaned back sneering down at him. "I congratulate you, Uzumaki Naruto, you've just saved a criminal over a loyal servant."

The blue-eyed stumbled back for his knees were weak and shaky. He eyes pinned to the corpse of the executioner, a man who was just following orders. How could anyone justify for what he did? Who is to be blame for his actions that could have been prevented? Who is he to blame?! Who is he to judge?! He died because the accuser's conception of wrongdoing led him. He avert his lifeless gaze to the man of the throne. "Y-you! Why?!"

Sasuke curt his head to the side looking nonchalant. "Why? You see, these people live the life you don't see. We live unparalleled lives, the lives _you_ can't imagine to understand! How can we justify our actions of justice when others view it differently. How can we differentiate right and wrong when the answer is clear!" His piercing gaze plow through the pool of blue. "We live in the mirage of our own REALITY! Built by our own BELIEFS! That is the world we live in!"

Naruto stood back up, his body trembles, his teeth gritting. Blue eyes piercing back. "If that's how you see it then FINE! Live in your own fucking reality! I live by mine!" Naruto marched to the doors to open it but to his unfortunate discovery, it won't bulge. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" His cry reached scorned ears as he bangs the door with all the strength he could possibly muster.

Sasuke snorts amusingly for he still had the mentality to fight back. He motioned for the slave criminal to stand idle to the corner as he continues his game. "Don't waste your energy, we're about to reach our finality!" He had an insane glee in his laughter as Naruto stood stiff against the door. What the hell did he get himself into? "Come forward…"

The clock hits 10 and the room darkens as a pair of monitors descends from the ceiling to each side of the throne. One of the monitor lit up showing the guests enjoying the party. While the other, "W-What's going on?" His old orphanage.

"Lovely kids aren't they?" The screen flickers as the kind souls plays around in their bunks, running through hallways enjoying their young, kinless life. He caught a glimpse of the Mother scolding the children for breaking a mirror, it reminded him once. However, he never knew any of them.

"What is this treachery?!" Naruto shouted in demand as Sasuke stood up from his throne.

"Like I said, you and I are similar! We loathe corruption! We desire love for all but the world is made up of lies! You know it as much as I do! Come to me and we shall obtain our desires! For the greater good!" He extend his hand towards him receiving a nasty snarl.

Naruto snorts in disgust against his speech. "Go fuck yourself! Is that what you said to the people before you left their heads on a spike?!"

Sasuke motioned to the screen on his left and it flickers zooming in towards the masked guests. "See that? These Highborns committed sins against humanity, they're the reason this world craves hunger, power, destruction! They're at the center of the world! I invited them here for this sole purpose!" He immediately pointed his finger at him. "YOU will be the judge of them! Whether they get to live or not."

The screen flickers once again and Naruto's heart sank to the bottomless pit. "N-No!"

Sasuke heinously chuckled inwardly seeing his dawning reaction as he looks towards the screen over his shoulder. "Hmm~hmmm~Hmmm...Why the long face? It's expected."

Amena Uchiha and Kina Hyuuga are in it. Conversing amongst themselves unaware that their fates are upon his very hands. Naruto glared heatedly, his radiant blue turned viciously red. "Why are they in there?! What have they ever done?!"

He curt his head to the side looking somewhat surprised. "HAHAHAHA! You don't know?! Let me elaborate this to you! Amena Uchiha! Slaughtered an entire village all by herself! She bled the street into rivers, killed her own kin because they scorned her! Her very existence is a mistake! NEXT! Kina Hyuuga! Deserter of the Hyuuga clan after murdering her own father! Responsible for multiple assassinations and treason for conspiring with the enemy of The Fire Nation! Let me say this again, Uzumaki Naruto!" He ended his accusations with a maniacal laugh. "How can _you_ justify their injustice?!"

Naruto was left speechless, gawking at the misery welding up inside him. He forced back the incomprehensible rage and bit his own arm in order to calm himself down to which astound Sasuke. He grunted as the blood seeps down his forearm, taking in a deep long breath before scowling. "It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and by their appearances."

The Prince frowned at his statement before a maniacal smile creeps up ear to ear. "Speak like a wise man! But your wisdom will not save you! You're in my dominion! So?! How will you justify them?"

Naruto gritted his teeth piercing his azure gaze towards black. "This is all just a game to you isn't it?! FINE! I'll play along!"

Sasuke released an evil chuckle as he clapse his hands. "BRAVO! Listen very closely, one of these screen represents your decision. The fireworks will start in a few minutes and when the time hits ZERO...they will ALL perished." Naruto grimaced as he begins to finalise his decision. "Want to know how they'll gonna die?! In each of the masks presented to the guests is a bomb! They WILL explode like the one's you saw earlier. In THAT orphanage for nameless savages hides a ticking time bomb. Oh, you think those pretty girls'll be safe?" His heart skipped a beat the moment he lashed out a pair of chokers. "Kina Hyuuga that peeping bitch! She thinks she can outsmart me? I've replaced their precious choker to mine! If activated, their heads will spewed out of their necks! Just IMAGINE THE SIGHT!"

The Uzumaki grinds his jaws swearing to the devil he will pay. "You fucking monster!"

"HAHAHAHA! We both are! Monsters in sheep's clothing! NOW! What is your answer?! Whom shall you spare?"

Children of innocents or sinners of this world? What can a mortal man of little significance do? What lesson is he trying to portray? Why did he take such drastic measures to test his fucking morals?! Why does he have to drag the innocents in such a mindless war?! He was sweating a river, the gripping sense in his heart clutched in misery. What would he have done?

Sasuke's felt like as if his ego has grown impatient watching the man standing idle. "Want me to elaborate for you? Here's your booster pack!" The screen flickered to Kina Hyuuga as Sasuke held up a sign. Naruto was stunned for he was unable to reign over his heartache torture.

The Sword Shaman went stiff when she felt another presence in the Ladies room. As far as she knew, they're the only ones here and if someone were to pass by she would have known beforehand.

Dark

Yes it is. She peered around the room and a dribble of liquid was heard. She turned to her comrade and her eyes shrouds in terror. "KINA!" Below her choker, she was draining blood like waterfall. Vines throbbing upwards to her head as she grunts in unimaginable pain. Her dress was stained by ounces of ounces of blood as it pours to her feet. She could not gape, she could scream. She could not hear the voices but she could only feel the her throat being drowned like a hopeless animal. Life was itching away every second as blood trickles down her nose and lips. She could only suffer.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted ferociously with his eyes were blistering red. He ran to the throne and leap upwards with his fist cocked back. Sasuke stood unfazed smirking and caught his fist in mid-air. He _twists it_ crunching every bone in his arm before backwards kicking him across the throneroom. His body impacts the indestructible door causing a resounding grunt as he slides to the cold floor. Naruto gawked at the structure of his arm, twisted like a barber's pole. The sound of Amena's distress reached his ears and he could only watch as she desperately tries to cut off the choker but it was indestructible by blade. "FUCKER! LET HER GO!"

Sasuke snarled his nose high and mighty. "You're weak. You're powerless. That is the consequence of living in hell." He undid his technique as Kina was able to cough out copious amount of blood.

"JUST LET HER GO! SHE'S INNOCENT!"

Sasuke spat before him tilting his head to the side. "So was the executioner! Come on! What are you going to do?! I'll bet my life on it! WATCH!" He exclaimed as he wore one of the feathered mask. "HATE ME! You have the chance to kill me! Kill me for what I've done! JUSTIFY ME!"

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto spat in distaste before spouting blood from his injury.

"YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! 30 SECONDS!"

"SHUT UP!"

"What will you do?! Take away the future of nameless bastards or perish the _real criminals_ of this world?! WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?!" Sasuke blurt out as the world around him succumbs to darkness. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto grunts grasping his arm as he stood up with whatever strength he had. Watching the clock ticking down to judgement. He glared bloody murder at the monster before him, the real monster inside him. His decision lies ahead, his retribution. The Uzumaki released an exasperated breath, the world was on him, just laying and waiting for him to utter his final words. "Gimme a break!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Nothing to disclaim so Jane!**

 **(Watching fire crackles in the woods)**


	7. Chapter 7 - and so he reign

**Chapter 7:...and so he reigns**

* * *

Upon the mountain range snowing in the northern region, two legendary brothers stood audacious against the howling wind for they feast their eyes to the southern lands.

Deep in the caverns of a mountainous rainforest, a pair of eyes glew ominously in the shadows of the dark void. From within the cavern, the wind howls in the vacuum of space, it glanced up to the murky skies...watching...gazing.

On the balcony overwatching the **Swirling Sea** , a scarlet cloak wavers in the wind. Fixing her heart piercing gaze to the continent in the distance, she marvels at the call howling in the wind.

On the quiet road towards the **Capitol** , a wicked smirk flashed in the dark. The horses neighs as it rolls the caravan to its predestination.

Before a waterfall overwatching women bathing, an aged man giggles perversely.

All share the same call as they attend to the hail of the wind.

 **"All has awaken."**

* * *

Here he stands once again, back in the murky sewers of the other world.

He wasn't conscious of his doing for he simply let his legs wade through the water to wherever it might leads. The water ripples along the path of least resistance of the eternal hallway, like time, he was oblivious of that matter. As his mind scurries to whatever it appeals to, his body halts to a dead stop before a simple, crumbling door. He recalls, it was the first door he ever encountered and ignoring it would only call him back. To be opened. He peered through the small square window and hears a cry.

Not just a cry. A wailing cry of a child, weeping in the darkness before this door.

Without a single thought, he turns the doorknob causing the locking mechanism to latch off making a resounding echo bouncing off from wall to wall until it diminished. He pushed it open, scraping the hinges screeching an unpleasant creak. The water flows in naturally occupying every corner if there was any. The cry gets louder, choking in its own tears as it wails. Without further thought, he steps into the room and was overwhelmed by darkness in a matter of seconds.

How did he get here? One second he was in the sewers and now he was leaning in a dark alley. Looking around and all he could see was blurred objects and muffled background noises. Then the cry became audible. Out of the corner, a figure came running with bare feet heading towards his direction. She's a female, that he could tell. Running and trashing over cans and mudded ground the female finally came to a halt, leaning against a dumpster for breather. Like she was running for days on end eventually winding up here of all places.

The cry wails once again, she had something clutching against her chest. In a glimpse, he noticed she was desperately clinging onto a bundle of towels, wrapped in her arms in a protective manner. She tenderly shook it, hushing softly and the cry recedes to a gentle whimper. He couldn't see it, he couldn't see her face, for her long scarlet hair was disrupting his view. All he noticed that she was hurt badly. Like as if she recently escaped a fearsome battle...or a hospital.

She doesn't seemed to notice his presence, like as if he was never there.

And it was her turn to cry. Draining her tears down to her chin spilling them over to the child in her arms. Yes, her child. Barely a minor and his towel was scrapped in dirt and blood. The boy was confused as to why she was crying, weeping alone. With his small hands, the boy fiddle with her red hair causing a smile to rise as he giggles. She smiled faintly, unable to hold back the tears as the boy snuggles softly against her bundle of hair. Her heart sank to the depths as she leans down, nuzzling her face softly against his cheeks, weeping tears onto his whiskered visage. She stood up with a limp, nuzzling her face once more as she mutters faintly to his ear.

" _I'm sorry...I'm sorry! This is all my fault. You shouldn't have gone through it. I can make you forget...Forget everything!"_

And that moment, she placed a finger over his forehead softly chanting a foreign spell. The world around him began to tear apart, whitewashing every visage of reality and hope. He could only watch as she placed him into the dumpster. Before he could grip back his disheartening heart, she left. Her form disappeared as the world crumbles back into whiteness.

' _I'm sorry…"_

Uzumaki Naruto could only stood there. He couldn't even move for the burden on his shoulders was incomprehensible. His heart was already broken to a point beyond repair. He couldn't understand why she did it. Why did she leave him? What had he done to deserve it? By now, the only reality was the world. A strange world he could barely understand. A beautiful world without boundaries of cruelty and sorrow. His train of thought was drawn back by a wailing cry.

He looked once more to the dirty dumpster, peeking in he saw him. He's a child, why was he crying? Why has fate planned this out for him? He felt reluctant looking at himself, alone in the world he called hell. Before he knew it, he was weeping. Tearing, mimicking his younger self. No matter how painful it was, he couldn't hold back the tears welding inside. Out of the corner, a shadow looms over the dumpster, seemingly attracted to his call. Out of curiosity, the dark visage took a peek. Watching as the boy's cries turns into a weep.

The shadow picks him up, snuggling the bundle of towels against its chest. It scurries through it and found a written scrapped paper.

' _Uzumaki Naruto'_

He could make up a faint smile as the shadow mutters his name. The shadow smiled and walks away leaving the mirage that was once his demise. The blonde sighs, smiling earnestly to his savior as the world recedes back to reality. Hoping for the new light of day to come.

' _Moesa Krevar'_

* * *

And the light of a new day sucks.

It burns irritably through his eyelids provoking him to wake his ass up like every typical Monday morning...except it isn't Monday. He hoped it isn't. He wanted to experience the dream once more, no matter how dark it seems. Just thinking about it questioned his morality of existence. For he knew the only answer lies in the future of what's to come.

Unable to succumb to slumber, he sat up with squinching eyes. What happened last night? How did he end up in the living room on the floor with a futon instead of his room? In this case, he assumed he was severely injured just like the first time Amena cared for him. Weird. Speaking of the Uchiha, he could already smell the aura of breakfast in the air. He knew it wouldn't be Ramen because the last time he demands for it, they got into a verbal battle which he undoubtedly lost. Sad defeat it was. But he _will_ rise up to rebel if needed.

Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up and stagger towards the kitchen with wobbly feet. He stood by the corridor looking inside the kitchen with little interest. Amena in her casual frying up the pan. Kina slouching in her seat body on the table, sleeping soundlessly. Blonde kid with twin horsetails playing her stuffed bunny. He shrugged his shoulders once more, all is good and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. He sat opposite of the sleeping warrior by the window waiting to be served. The square table was small, he bought it when it was on sale including the stilt chairs. Just like everything in this rented apartment is cheap. Yeah, rent. When is the quota due again?

Well, whatever. He'll just wait for the landlord to bang his door like every month whenever he forgot to pay his lease. What a life. He looked through the window to be mesmerised and felt fortunate enough it stretches all the way to the Hokage Monument with a few towering buildings in its wake. Maybe it's the trivial things he enjoys the most. He yawns once again and a cup of herbal tea was served before him.

Gazing down at the yellow substance in the porcelain cup over its plate, the aroma reached his nose trailing an earnest smile. "Thanks, Amena-chan."

She curtly nodded to him as she prepares their breakfast onto the plates. Diving his eyes down, he swept his hand across the table, fiddled his fingers, picking it up by the small handle to his awaiting lips.

"GARGH!"

In the spur of the moment, the Uzumaki yelped breathlessly as his mind was stabbed by a thousand swords. His peripheral vision was distorted in a vicious static effect that sent chills up his spine. His head began throbbing like a rumbling war drum as he cringed in his seat. He dropped the tea cup onto the floor and its break caught their attention to the paralysed blonde. His muscles tensed as he was crouched into a fatal position grinding his jaws to plead for his pain to wash away.

"Naruto!"

Kina Hyuuga awoke and was immediately by his side, disabling every nerve system in order to numb his growing pain. Seconds gone by as he began to calm down, carefully drawing every breathe like as if it was his last. Kina massages his back, aiding him back onto his seat as she sends signals onto his nerves. Soothing her glowing hand over his throat, she was able to garner enough air into his lungs and his body begins to regain its natural composure. Hovering her hand over his forehead, she stabilize his muddled mind reducing the inches of sweat dripping down his chin.

(Cough)(Cough) "Damn…what just happened?" He muttered with a pained expression, glancing around they were looking worryingly at him. "What's going on?"

With that said, Kina sighed going back to her seat looking at him softly. "You don't remember anything...do you?"

"...I…" He rubbed his eyelids in a tiresome manner and a vision of her splatter right in his face. Bleeding neck down before losing her head. Before she knew it, he lunged from his seat grasping her shoulders with a horrid expression. "KINA!"

She squirmed at his outburst looking at him right in the eyes. "N-Naruto! You have to calm down! I'm fine! What the hell happened to you?!"

He was breathing heavily touching her neck and it looks...perfectly fine. He touched every inch and skin on her neck but couldn't find any subtle difference. Amena who was idly watching, pulled him back to his seat giving him a hard stare.

"Senpai, whatever happened, it's over. There's nothing to worry about, you're safe." By that statement, he gave her a frantic look stuttering his lips in the process.

"B-But, I-I saw you DIE! I saw _her_ die!" A dagger went through his head as he painfully grasp his hair, holding back the horrifying visions that dwells in the darkest corners of his obscure mind.

Amena frowned at his demoralized state clutching his shoulders so she could give him the stare. Their eyes met and Naruto could only stare dreadly deep into her pupils. "Uzumaki Naruto, how alive are you feeling right now?" His breathe hitched his throat for he could not answer to the beating of his heart. "Look at me! Am I clinging to life? No! Look at yourself! You're not the person I know!" Eyes filled with riddles and certainty, reflecting back at him. He could see his own reflection within those pupils. A confused man who was lost in his own reality, scorning those calling out for him.

By her plea, he broke down in front of her, letting his tears go by dribbling to the floor. She looks at him softly, quirking her head to the side as she wipes away the tears of the dubious blonde. He cast his eyes down, muttering through his teeth. "I-I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" She brought his head to her chest, bringing down all the sorrows to his tears. Draping him in a blanket of a safe haven.

Once he was able to regain his composure, the atmosphere draws peace and he was able to reflect and tell them the events that occurred the night before, though not entirely for his memories were still vague.

Kina placed a finger to her chin, piecing together every piece of the puzzle analysing the situation to bring up her own conclusion. "This is a twist of fate. It seems I underestimate his ability of being apprehensive to his own well-being." Sasuke knew he was being observed, how could he possibly not? Her reputation was well known throughout the underworld meaning he has connections to her trail. For wealth, anything could be bought, even trust. "Halfway in your conversation, Sasuke had blanket the room in a genjutsu. An impenetrable barrier that could only trick the Byakugan. Strange, I don't recall him being able to use the genjutsu."

Amena placed their breakfast onto the table contributing to the discussion. "The only person I can point a finger at is Hatake Kakashi. He's a seasoned shinobi as well as harvesting a matured Sharingan." She mused conclusively meaning it was all a devised plan because Naruto himself refused to join forces.

"And he trapped us like sheeps in a pen. I should've listened." Kina cast her eyes down in guilt as Naruto released an exasperated sigh.

"He would have killed you either way if I didn't partake. In retrospect," He traversed his hand across the table reaching for hers. She looked at him feeling his fingers brushing her hand. "...you've saved me and Amena-chan from a world of trouble. For that I'm thankful you were there." Honestly, he would be devastated if he didn't get to see her again for it would be a nasty pill to swallow.

Her earnest expression turned suggestive as she took his hand giving him an endearing look. "Oooh~Naruto-kun~I always knew you couldn't live without your queen. How could I proposed myself as your queen if I couldn't even look out for my own people?" Her alluring stare caused Naruto to blush in embarrassment as he was taken back to the young Academy days. "Maybe I should promote you as my servant. So you could serve me _anywhere, anytime,_ no matter the circumstance. I could also let you _have your way_ with me." Blood rushed up to his cheeks by her seemingly lewd proposal.

"I...uh…" This is so weird. A solemn atmosphere turned bizarre by her bold statement.

The female Uchiha rolled her eyes standing firmly with folded arms. " _That_ could be arranged another time." Naruto retracted his hands scratching his whiskers as Kina grins contently. "As of right now, we don't what's Sasuke planning to do next. Kina's identity is compromised and she's in a precarious position."

"What does this mean?" Naruto phrased out using his _other_ hand to drink his tea.

The Hyuuga shrugged. "Not much, really. My mission ends once my identity is disclosed." That's the danger living in this line of work. She has to live through different aliases depending on the location and situation. "For now, I'm going have to lay low until further orders. I hope I won't be a nuisance during my stay."

Naruto spout his tea. "Wait! You're gonna stay here?!"

She rose her brow looking at him intently. "Is that a problem? Do you feel uncomfortable your Queen is sleeping under a commoner's roof?"

He fidget in his seat. "T-That's not what I meant…"

Amena placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder. "Kina-chan was the one taking care of you these past couple of days." Hold on! He was in a coma for two days?! "Don't fret, when it comes to bodily examinations, that's her profession. By all means, you should repay her."

Naruto got a cheeky look from the Hyugaa and gave everyone including the young girl a strange look. "I don't mind her staying over except my rent will be doubled. I've been meaning to ask: How did I get a coma? And since when I've got a kid?"

They all looked to the 8 year old blonde girl sitting nonchalantly with her stuffed bunny right before them. Having golden-blond hair and blue eyes. She mainly kept her hair flowing down but still have two small horse tails from each side. The girl wears a Gothic Lolita dress, thigh-high socks with a black barrette.

"Did I screw someone? OW!" Naruto exclaimed receiving a tight slap to the back from Amena. Who could have blame him? She has similar hair colour as him and blue eyes. Rarely anyone in Konoha he had seen shares similar features.

"That's not how you say in front of a kid you saved." Amena stated folding her arms beneath her chest as Naruto looked to her accusingly.

Naruto-"And that's not how you educate a child by displaying domestic abuse! Unless he's a complete twat…"

Amena-"And I don't believe your mom hit you enough! Look at how _that_ turns out! You're a moral mess!"

Naruto-"Hey! Word of democracy here! I lived my life well enough to know what Blue Waffles looks like, thank you very much!"

Amena-" _That_ turned out good for you?! No! That's not something you should even be proud of! No wonder you're still single!"

Naruto-"YeahYeah! At least I don't masturbate and moaning myself to sleep! I couldn't get a shut eye thanks to your wailing call of a whale!"

Blushing/Irritated Amena-"Oh-hoe _really?_! Why do I hear splashing in the bathroom in the _middle_ of the night?! What, are you _trying_ to waste precious water or the fact that you're _masturbating._ Is it really _that embarrassing_ as the lewd magz underneath your bed?!"

Blushing Naruto-"So what?! I'm proud of my preferences and who are you little to justify that?! Besides, I'm the one paying the freaking rent here! Freeloader!"

Flustered Amena-"Woah! You're not going to even _deny_ that?! Well then, Mr. IcanTakeCareOfMyself! Are you saying you're not thankful of my cooking?! You've just made the horrible decision calling me that!"

Shocked Naruto-"No WAIT! Your cooking is amazing! It's the best I've ever tasted!"

'Hmph' Amena-"I'm not talking to you. You have your dear Ramen, right?"

Pleading Naruto-"Ramen is Ramen! Without your specialty it is meaningless! I couldn't even make a proper sandwich! Forgive me Amen-chan!

Perturbed Amena-"Amen-chan? Was that the last girl you slept with?"

Flustered Naruto-"No! That came out of nowhere! You're the one only person I've been sleeping with!"

Embarrassed Amena-"Don't say stuff like that! People will interpret it wrongly!"

Passive Naruto-"Well, the only people here is us and them, and that cat, and Man the action figure from episode 81, and the neighbour who's looking at us, and-"

"I get it!"

"..."

"..."

Passive Naruto-"Sooo...we're cool?"

'Hmph' Amena-"...Not unless you say the magic word."

Naruto sighed dejecting his shoulders. "I apologised for the shrewd words I utter, _even though it's the truth._ To make it up to you, I shall traverse through hell slaying demons in my wake. Reign over its kingdom freeing the enslaved and what will I say to thine?" He straightened his back looking at her firmly. "Shall you cook in my stead once more, Amena-chan?" He bend the knee motioning for her hand.

She lightly shook her head looking at him strangely but took his hand. "You could have simply said 'sorry'." They shared the same smile until-

..

..

..

"I fap with this hand…"

SLAP

"And I slap with this hand…"

"Are you guys done yet?" Kina asked covering the young girl's ears from impurity. Amena nodded then grab her own chair and sat down between the girl and the red faced Naruto. Once they have settled in, Kina meekly looked to the timid girl with a gentle smile. "Come on, don't be shy. What is your name?"

She hesitated for a moment squirming in her seat holding her stuffed bunny against her chest. "I-I am K-Kobato!" She stuttered and looked towards the other blonde with her head bow. "T-Thank you for s-saving me, Naruto-san!"

"Don't mention it…" The Uzumaki kindly replied though quite perplexed of her gratitude. He saw her blinking rapidly like as if she was holding back her tears. _What happened?_

Kina pat her shoulder catching her attention. "Kobato-chan, why don't you go play with Amena-neechan." The Uchiha blushed embarrassingly at the suffix. "Naruto-niisan and Kina-neechan need to talk alone for a moment." The Hyuuga motioned for the reluctant Uchiha to oblige.

"Come on, blondy. Does Blocks need stacking." The young girl timidly nodded and took Amena's hand towards the living room leaving the two to their own device. Once they left, the solemn atmosphere returns.

Kina looks to him with a serious expression in her eyes. "Naruto, the main reason I'm still here because I need to know what _really_ happened in that room. If there's any reason why you can't, speak up."

The Uzumaki stared lifelessly at the tabletop before looking back at her. "Fine." There was no right reason why he tell her, no reason why he should spout because the only reason he wanted to know, is why?

"Is that all?" He curtly nodded with a downed expression watching her rubbing the bridge between her eyes taking in a huge breathe. "...and you don't remember anything afterwards?"

"Yeah."

She painfully released her heart wrenching breathe, tapping the table in turmoil. "When you bolt out of the room, Amena said 'That isn't Naruto!' But we followed you otherwise...When we arrived to the orphanage, it was already in a fiery blaze...Scorching blue, very fierce...You dashed in along with Amena on tow while I tried to subdue the flames. It was strange, it hardly reacts...Anyway, she found Kobato imprisoned in bonfire and dug her out using her _bare hands_. The ceiling collapsed and you were on top of her, blistering your own skin in smithereens...You shout to her to 'get out!'. She said it was a howl of a monster, I believed that. When the house falter to hell, you stood there with blackened skin...it was-inhumane! You came to us and _yanked_ the chokers off our throats then tossed 'em into the fire. We thought you died afterwards…" Kina ended the story finally being able to lift the burdens off her shoulders.

"..."

"..."

"Only her?"

She sighed. "Just her…"

"Did...did you find anything?"

She shook her head speaking in a dismissive tone. "I couldn't find anything that could press charges against him. No evidence for it was _all_ reduced to ashes. Nothing. The prince left the village the night after and I couldn't find traces of his scheme. I questioned the witnesses…"

She paused as he looked to her strangely. "And?"

"(Sigh) They were probably _bribed_ into submission. That place is a slum after all. The emergency crew were dreadfully late and 'investigators' would probably assumed it was an _'accident'_ caused by mischievous bastards having too much fun with the fireworks." She paused concluding the end of her investigation. She knew he would have to swallow all the nasty shit but it's better late than never.

"Is that all?"

"All that I know…" She mused conclusively before raising an eyebrow. "You're taking this far too well than I anticipate. What gives?"

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Broken, dented."

He chuckled in a deep hollow. "I could be either a fool or a complete psycho not to."

She mirrored his empty smile. "Good thing you're neither."

Before he could say anything, Amena peeks in from the doorway. "Senpai, there's someone at the door asking for you-he said he'll burn the house down if you don't meet him right away."

"What?"

He presumed it was his landlord but the old bag isn't the type to make obscure threats. He opens the door and gawked in disbelief at the man lying painfully on the floor caressing his head.

"Tchsss-bro! Your girl needs to chill!" It's the slave he spared from the party! He got up dusting off his rugged clothing and stood there awkwardly. "Uhm-well...uhhh..."

"Who the hell are you? What'd you want?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Woah! Hold the hostility man. Sheesh-I'm here to return this~" He scoured through his pockets and pulled out a pair that got him wide-eyed. "I believe they're yours." His Yin Yang chokers- **The Binder.**

"...?!"

He quirked his head to the side. "Judging by your _daunting_ reaction, I assumed they're _not_. Maybe I'll sell 'em."

"Hell no!" Naruto snatched it right off his hand as the older man snickers jokingly. Naruto caressed his fingers across the fabricated gem and gapes in sheer relief. They're real, he can feel it.

"Well," The rugged brown haired man grinned at his eventful reunion. "...my job here is done-Jane!" He marched off grinning ear to ear until Naruto called out to him. "Yeah?!"

"You hungry?"

"No~I'm Raizo!"

Later, the man known as Raizo happily dug into his food in courtesy of Amena who was quite displeased for serving someone who recently insulted her. Naruto noticed how dark and gloomy her visage was so he reluctantly pat her shoulder for ease but was given a hard glare instead.

"A-Amena-chan, don't kill him. He's our guest." He nervously said to her as she folded her arms glaring at the oblivious man.

"Should've put poison in it." She muttered distastefully as the older man shrugged his shoulders before taking in the last bite.

"(NomNomNom) Then I would have died a happy and free man!" He joyfully exclaimed stretching his limbs out receiving an odd look. "Grh! Your cooking is the best I've ever tasted for the past seven years! Better than bread and brolly!"

At least his grateful. Amena stepped forward. "Free man? Aren't you a slave?"

Raizo suddenly bolt up from his seat pointing a finger to her then back at him. "No longer! My name is Raizo Zikni of the free men! Resurrected from the cosmics to purify this world!" He blurt proudly as they all looked to him strangely.

Kina speaks up from the corner. "Slaves bear no name of their birthright. He has every reason to be proud and free."

Naruto nodded in awe as the man sat back down. "Why'd he let you free?"

"Though that _shrewd boy_ holds a thousand chains, he bought me for one purpose only." Blue eyes collide as they glanced onto each other. "Once he achieved that _purpose_ I'm no longer in use to him. I was basically kicked out like a lost child and here I am! I thanked Uzumaki Naruto for his pardon." He got up from his seat and bend the knee. "My life is in your debt, whatever the cause, whatever the risk, whatever it may be, I will serve you in the best of my abilities!"

Naruto sighs for the only reason he was alive was because he wrongly accused him of manslaughter.

"Get up, I wish to bear no servants but I'll humbly ask for you if the time demands." Raizo nodded and immediately went to the cup of tea served by Amena. "What else do you came for? Other than munching down on free food…"

He wistfully sips in his very first tea shrugging his shoulders. "Hmm~There is more than gratitude I sent for." He puts the cup down looking at him intently. "I'm here to tell you this. Uhm! **9th Paradigm** , your future holds great lost and glory. Uchiha Sasuke is growing stronger everyday and I strongly believe the only man who could embarrass the **First** is the **Last**. And that man is you!"

"...me?"

"Aye! The tides of time are changing! _You_ may be the bottom flea but you'll be the one dominating that body!" They were taken aback by his gibberish claim including Naruto for he was bewildered.

"What is it you're implying? I'm just a bastard of the Uzumaki."

Raizo spat going back to his feet grinning ear to ear. "Names may instill fear and glory in the hearts of men but it ain't matter if you're on the losing side!" He packed his sack before bowing to the speechless blonde and to Amena as well. "I thank you once again for this lovely forenoon. On another note, I hear The Prince tried to pursue his leverage over **Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin**. I know the man well and he's your best chance for your uprising. Jane!"

Before he bolt through the door, Naruto grabs his attention. "Raizo! Wait!" He scoured through his pockets and handed out an aged old golden coin to the perplexed man. "Before we part, take this."

"What is it?"

"A coin of great value." He took it rummaging his fingers across the flowered coin.

"Could it buy a house?" It's a great start for a free man but though he traveled far and wide, he'd never seen anything foreign such as this.

Naruto shook his head lightly. "It is not meant for the buying of houses."

"Then what good is it?" He stared meekly seemingly uninterested of its value.

"If the day comes when you decide to flourish once again, just give this coin to any bartender in Konoha and say these words to him, **'** _ **Moesa Krevar'.**_ _"_

He was caught in a trance by the words cast upon him. " _ **Moesa Krevar."**_

Naruto pats his shoulder as they smiles in their parting. He closed the door and head towards the kitchen, but stepped onto an abomination which inflicted a significant damage onto his foot. "OW!" He tripped over a container falter over building bricks demolishing it almost entirely. Just like the structure, the young girl's creation and imagination were completely shattered.

"Nii-san…" Naruto felt a heart wrenching guilt as her expression sadden as she hugs her bunny tightly.

' _Shit!'_ He sat across from her and forced a sheepish smile. "Ooops-Hehe, sorry Kobato-chan. Uhm-Uh-What were you making? I can help you!" He clears up the construction site for the new foundation.

She nodded timidly holding back her tears. "A home…" One by one, they stacked the bricks by its foundation building it upwards to once it was. Midway, Naruto felt his heart hollow for he already knew what they were building.

The orphanage…

He went along with it hiding his sadness behind his smile as they completed stacking the roof. The young girl still had a sad expression but at least she wasn't tearing as she looks over the creation. A replica of her former home, backyard complete with fences and small sandboxes right before a mini playground, as well as a mature tree. She quirked her head to the side feeling as if she was missing something which didn't go unnoticed by her fellow blonde.

"We're missing a swing…" Naruto muttered pointing to the tree as she had a daunting realization. He completes the creation attaching the swing set by its 'branch'. He curved a miniscule smile recalling the time he sat there watching the others play, most of them would help him swing. Fun times.

And now everything he holds dear turned to ashes. Kobato lightly flicked the swing causing it sway in motion, ever so subtle. Somehow, she felt at ease but at the same time depressed for she knew-seeing them once more will never happen. However, here-in the house of her savior, she felt safe. A bit happy. That is all it matters.

Everytime he looks at her, the sunken feeling dug deeper and deeper. What could he possibly had done? Why was she the only one survived? Why did she live? The real question is, at what costs?

' _Damn it!'_ He grits his teeth as his body began to tremble uncontrollably. Shaking in its plight, the back of his hair stands as a cold shiver went through his entire body. He began to breathe rapidly as a war drum beats in his head, throbbing in rhythm of his pumping heart.

Out of nowhere, Kobato pulls out a box of matches before putting in underneath the 'house'. A single match in her grip, she kindles it before putting it inside the box. The fire contracts within one another before spreading its inferno over the 'building'. As it climbs its way up shrouding the structure in flames, a sickening smell of molten plastic trailed to the muddled blonde's nose.

He was gobsmacked, rendered speechless as the orphanage burns before him, collapsing in its own weight. Through the fiery rage, he could see her blue eyes piercing his soul. A smile creeps up her innocent visage which sent shivers down his cold spine.

"This is my home now…"

A sharp ringing went through his ears as he later found himself tugging the 8 year old girl in her bed. Nesting the stuffed animal by her side, she drifted to sleep as the blonde stood motionless. Minutes passed as her snores flitter in his ears. He reached to his back before pulling out a butcher's cleaver. He grasped firmly onto the wooden shaft raising it above his head.

 _-'If they suffer, offer mercy.'_

A voice rippled through his head as he stared back down to her.

' _If they suffer, offer mercy.'_

His arm shook, vision distorts, muscles tensing.

 _-'She'd suffer long enough! The least you can do is to cure her!'_

His jaws grinds to a point one could hear it grunting.

 _-'Kill her!'_

' _No!'_

 _-'She's suffering!'_

' _She's innocent!'_

 _-'...and so were they…did you spare them?'_

He gasped when his vision distorts to a scene of a manslaughter. Blood pooling on every corner, inners hanging by. His eyes shook to the bed, coupled with a horror stricken face. Faces etched in pure agony. Empty eye sockets, jaws hanging by rotten muscles. He stared into the void, screams of the dead stinging in his head. His mind screams to the very end, until his vision warps once again back into reality. Cleaver hanging idly above his head.

Kina Hyuuga peeks into the room and saw him pulling the blanket over her before nesting the stuffed bunny to her side. She smiles at the scene as she calls out to him. "Naruto-kun, go take a bath when you're done."

"..." He nodded in response.

She closes the door and the Uzumaki later found himself stepping naked into the shower. He turns on the tap and let the cold water sprinkles over his body. He was too tired to care and waits for the heater to kick in before he could ever feel at ease. His mind was still jumbled up in remembrance of his morality. Sighing, head down hand on the wall, he watches the water flowing into the drain just when a pair of hands wraps around his tummy. Soft cushions pressing against his back as he was enveloped by its warmth.

"We used to take baths like this…" The Hyuuga muttered leaning her chin over his shoulder curving a soft smile. She had no trouble leaning over to him for he is only an inch taller.

He nodded chuckling lightly. "It's weird recalling it...you...you know."

She nuzzled her cheeks against his growing blush. "Hehe~Of course I remember...we lost our first kiss that day. You didn't even protest."

He shrugged off leaning his head against hers. "'Rebelling against the queen is treason!' you said. You condemned me into your slavery and I was bound to you since then…" He hitched his throat and mimicked to match her tone.

She had a cheeky smile as she whispers into his ear. "We'd forge a warband...knights and warriors united under a single banner in hopes of reaching the far distance of peace. And you promised me solitude…"

He lightly chuckled. "What? This castle?" He rolled his eyes to his rented apartment causing her to giggle amusingly. Not they were expecting but they were so optimistic when they formed a pact.

She ease in and she moves in from his back to his chest. Naruto was flustered feeling her nipples grinding across to his chest as she once again wraps her hands around him. They shared a moment of silence as the water trails down their bodies. She could feel his heart thumping, the burden swelling inside.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember why you took the oath?"

He was barged by an aged old question. Thinking back, he didn't exactly know what to say. "No...not really."

"Hm~Hmm." She accepts his answer leaning her head against his heart. "I commanded you: 'Bound to me and live a life.'" Thinking deeply. It was the first thing she ever said to him.

He caresses her head, staring at the wall."You never told me why? Why did you suddenly barged into my life?"

"Because a life without purpose is meaningless…" Her eyelids opens halfway as she could feel his wide-eyed stare. "It's painful isn't it? When you're torn away, bit by bit...," She left the comfort of his chest into the deep pools of his eyes. ",..so I asked you, Uzumaki Naruto. Will you uphold the vow and strive holding your virtues 'till death parts."

Giving a moment of forethought, he looked to her strangely. "...This isn't one of your tricks, right?"

She dubiously faced away. "Tch-You've just ruined the moment!"

He chuckled sheepishly scratching his whiskers. "Sorry, I need to make sure you aren't crazy. It was a red flag, in a sense."

She rolled her eyes to him. "It's not like I'm asking you to get out there and _die_ in the battlefield leaving a tragic widow for my sake. Don't be so mellow..."

"Well, you know how things goes..."

Kina snorts and grabs his chin curving an alluring smirk. "You know nothing, Uzumaki Naruto."

Their lips met as they hold onto each other and the world is forgotten. He sunk deep into the kiss caressing her long hair pressing her head against his. She opens up her lips and their wet tongues collides in a fearsome battle over dominance. She traced her hand across his back rummaging through his blonde locks, pulling him to her. She moans as her mouth succumbed into deep pleasure clashing their weapons exchanging saliva in the process.

Naruto trailed off from her lips leaving goosebumps as he traversed his lips to her neck, causing her to moan loudly the moment he pressed her against the wall. Her squeal went lose when he deliciously sucks into her inverted nipple, massaging both ravishingly and awe-pleasurable. He swivels his tongue around her pink fountain and sucks the living out of her. She deepfully grimaced, moaning to the sky as her nipples was freed outwardly from its prison. She bit her bottom lip as he began sucking copious amount of milk, moaning loud when he teases her by fondling her breasts massaging in all desired areas.

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him deeper into her valley. She felt weak to her knees as her heart pumps in heat of her body. Her breathing went rapid, shivering as he continues to violate her sensitive areas. She let out a breathless scream as her pleasure meter skyrockets, drooling in ecstasy. He rummage his tongue way up to her bare collarbone, tracing up back once again to her lips. He separates himself from her clutch and stared deep into those lust filled orbs.

"Naruto-kun?" She stared in confusion seemingly mesmerised by his empty blue.

"Turn around..." He muttered to her and so she did. She waits.

The moment of unexpectation came when she felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as a familiar leather binds around her neck. Her breath hitched and a smile trails as she looked upon the gem, gleaming between her fingers. She smiled earnestly as Naruto wraps his arms from behind, breathing gently by her ear.

Taking a deep breathe, he releases the words itching in his heart. "When I saw you dying...I-I was scared. I thought I will never see you again."

Kina smirks and pressed him against the wall looking at him straight in the eye. "It takes courage to admit your fears. But to confess your feelings, that's something else entirely." She nuzzled their noses before pecking his lips. Softly, she spoke to him. "Do you vouch for me?"

He quirked his head to the side and felt their hands joining. His eyes softens and stared at the vanilla eyes of his beloved queen. It's so bewitching, that he couldn't take his eyes off her. "'Till my last breathe..."

 _ **Lemon Start**_

She lowered herself and looked lustfully upon stroking his long shaft, throbbing under her firm grasp. She licks away his precum, rummaging her tongue around the tip licking scrumptiously as he grunts while holding onto her head. Fiddling his balls, she lewdly glanced up to him. "You're gonna get a loyal blow…" She brought her mouth deep into the base and smirks satisfactorily upon hearing him grunt. Licking around his throbbing wood, she bobs her head in a repeated motion, sucking the tip-tasting his liquid.

Naruto grunts looking down as he could feel the texture wrapping in her mouth, he jerks forward hearing her muffled moaning. She wrapped her hands around his waist, repeatedly bobbing her head deep 'till his head reached her throat. Naruto's mind exploded holding her head as he shoots out copious amount of his bodily fluid down her throat. Kina squirmed holding in his sperm as it trails down her throat, leaking thinly by her mouth. She slowly lets her head out, trailing her tongue around the shaft so it will be cleansed for the next treatment.

She turned her back towards him before bowing down hands on the wall, motioning as it jiggles. "Naruto-kun, I'm ready."

Her pussy was leaking tremendously when he was sucking her tits, now she desperately wants him inside her. He inserts his index finger, causing her to squeal as he jerks his finger around inside. She squirmed and squirts spraying her liquid under his motion. He then brought his finger to her mouth causing her to lick scrumptiously on her love nectar. After softening her meat flap, he rubs his tip before bringing in his cock deep into her now deflowered vagina. She grimaced in the pain but after a moment of gentle foreplay, she succumbed into deep pleasure as she licks his fingers.

"Yes Naruto! Fuck your queen!"

Her pussy feels great, they moved in rhythm sticking her tongue out to the glass panel. After continuous motion, he lifts up her leg and barges in for it felt entirely different. She was pressed against the see through glass panel, sticking her tongue out, eyes rolled to the back.

"Ah~! Fuck me with your perverted dick!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs as he continues to violate her body. It's not enough, he wants her deep. Jolting forward, he lifts her off the floor, her arm around his head.

"This is even better! I could feel your dick hitting my womb! Fuck me!" He jerks his hips upwards, deep into her womb. "Ah~! This is so embarrassing! My pussy is showering!" She stuck her tongue out, screaming, grasping the lust-filled steamy atmosphere.

He thrusts in faster, fully aroused by her scream. As his pleasure meter hits the roof, he brought her hips deep into his base, releasing all his milk into her womb. Her head flew back as her eyes rolled to the back, overwhelmed by spontaneous pleasure. She could feel her womb was filled to the brim, leaking out of her pussy.

"Ah~~~!"

Naruto slid down to the floor, his cock still bulging inside her. She turns her head and licks his whiskers making him purr. He purred! She giggles then twitches her hips which causes her to squirm. Like the tiniest movement would blank her mind. She stared deep into his eyes, bringing her lips to his mouth.

"You are mine…"

"...and I am yours."

 _ **Lemon end**_

He later found himself back in his bed with the naked Hyuuga slumbering by his side. Questions and vague answers muddled his mind for he was unable to foresee the future marching up against him. He stared at the ceiling for hours on end contemplating upon his inner dilemma. Feeling restless. He got up. Dressed. Then left the room after leaving a kiss to her forehead.

He turns the knob to the Uchiha's room and found none breathing. Where could she be at this time? The clock ticks 5 as he leaves the comfort of his home. He pressed the button to the vending machine and the can rolls to a stop. Taking it out, he sat down onto the park's bench, droning to the dark skies under a single light.

...

...

Suddenly...from the shadows, a pair of hands grasped him.

"WHERE'S MY HOLY WATER, SENPAI?!"

"GARGH?!" He startled in shock as he was abrubtly shaken by the shoulders. Gasping his final breath, he hears her giggling from behind the bench. He frowned mildly though it was quite amusing she got him this time. Yup, she's gonna get it. "Is Pepsi okay?"

Snickering at his reply, she withdrew from the shadows and sat down by his side seemingly satisfied. As he press onto the vending machine, he peered attentively to her form. Hair tied to a high ponytail, black singlet foreshadow her sweat and sports shorts. She wipes away the sweat using the towel draped around her neck before taking in a huge lump of fresh air. He hands over the soft drink and sat by her side contemplating to the stars.

"Arigatou." She clips open and sips in. However, one wouldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

He folded his arms staring meekly at her. "I sincerely hope you didn't get raped." She sputter her drink, throbbing a vicious red mark. " _Honestly_ , running around like that, you're basically asking for it." The can violently compressed under her grip, teeth gritting upon immense pressure. "Have some modesty, you looked like a wench in a strip club."

A nail was godsent from the heavens for it soars through the sky finally beaming down upon the composedly enraged Uchiha. "You're such a dick."

He snickered, flashing his trademark grin. "Erected or-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP-TEME!"

It was somewhat amusing from a comical standpoint to which he fully enjoy even for her, it was strange. It wasn't something to be understood nor be comprehend. But as long as the other party finds it offending and bites back, it'll all go seemingly well depending on the intensity. Results may vary though. The vending machine kicks in and the insects cricks for the morning is still young. He peered over to his companion, her sweat trailing down her cleavage but that wasn't he's aiming for. No guys. Her arms were scraped in burns, both minor and consequential.

"Amena-chan…"

"Yeah?" She cast her eyes away from the sky and was perplexed when he stretched his hand to her.

"Give me your hands." A faded blush spreads across her cheeks as she shifts closer giving both her palms without hesitation.

"What are you doing?"

He trails his hands from her limbs up to her shoulders, assuming they were probably shrouded in burns. Tracing the lines in the palm of her hands, he mutters softly as she was entranced by his obscure visage. "When I fought him, I felt an overwhelming power from within him...suppressed by chains. It kindled a fire within me...something woke up." He clasped her palms together enveloped by his larger hands.

"Master once told me if the heart is torched, comes a unstoppable wildfire." She muttered in remembrance, a subtle smile on her lips.

"...He was probably smoking..." She giggles undoubtedly as Naruto could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Heh-Heh...He's right though. Upon that barren land, life still flourishes…how is that possible?" He quirked his head to the side contemplating in curiosity as their eyes met.

"Life finds a way?" She mused jokingly but he gave her a grinning nod.

"...and time heals all wounds." They cast their eyes down upon her open palms and she had a daunting stupefied expression. No scrapes nor scars. No burns nor bruise.

"...?!" She raised her hand, staring wide-eyed gaping as she grinds it. It doesn't hurt like it supposed to! What the hell? She gave him a confounded look. "H-How is that possible?! What did you do?!"

He wistfully shrugged grinning ear to ear. "Welcome to my world." The sun rises from the horizon over to the dawn of the new day. "You might need it if you're gonna have to train me." He stood up as the Sun peeks behind him and Amena could only baffle at his statement.

"T-Train you? What are you talking about?!" She took his hand as they walk away from the bench.

He simply shrugged off. "Well, I could hardly cast a jutsu, let alone a clone."

She eyed him in confusion then jolt at his claim. "Wait-! Are you saying you want to be trained under me in order to pass?" She exclaimed bewilderedly and in disbelief. This is odd, what happened to him? This is something voluntarily!

"No duuuhhh...it doesn't take someone with a pulse to figure that out."

"Hm~." Okay then, let's see if he has the intention along with the commitment. "Well Uzumaki Naruto, for once, you actually surprised me."

Naruto-"What? Is me dying doesn't surprise you at all?"

Amena-"Hm-Well, it does frighten me but not as much as seeing you so...motivated."

Naruto-"Woah, so my kohai really _do care_ about me."

Amena-"Don't push your luck. Now, If you want to be trained by me you're gonna have to get rid of your bad habits!"

Uzumaki-"Uhhh...Does that includes my slumber?"

Uchiha-"Of course, tally up 4 a.m till dusk."

Blue eyes-"4 fucking bloody A.M?!"

Black eyes-"Yup! You'll also going have to help make breakfast…"

Blonde hair-"Well...that doesn't sound so bad."

Black hair-"Oh! And Ramen only twice per week."

"(Sigh) This is turning out into one depressing week."

"But wait! There's more!"

"GARGH! Gimme a break!"

* * *

 **Chapter Analysis: This chapter basically presents Naruto fighting over his depression. Like he said to Sasuke, Naruto expects no less in life other than living simple ever since Kina left. Years living a privileged life, he grew dull and lost his sense of adventure. No purpose, No dreams. However, he was rescued by a single vow. His promise to Kina to live a life with a purpose following his virtues. Meaning he can lead his life with a purpose...finding one. Now he needs Amena Uchiha to train him. That is basically all there is.**

 **Review if you need to know more**

 **A/N Heya! End of Chapter 7!**

 **Here's the Harem List for now!**

 **1\. Kina Hyuuga**

 **2\. Amena Uchiha**

 **3\. Female Kyuubi**

 **4\. Tenten**

 **5\. Kushina Uzumaki**

 **6.(Another Uzumaki)(OC)**

 **7.(Another Uzumaki!)(OC)**

 **8\. Samui**

 **9\. Yugito**

 **10\. Ayame**

 **11\. Konan**

 **12.?**

 **13.?**

 **14.?**

 **15.?**

 **Suggest someone to fill in the slots...**

 **A/N Search Kobato Hasegawa by GOOGLE!**

 **So do you like the chapter?**

 **Do please PM me if you noticed any crucial mistakes like missing words...and yeah. "Glew" isn't a word.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fire

Under the shimmering bask of the early glow, a sparrow gracefully landed onto the windowsill of the Uzumaki Household. Pecking the glass panel and chirping away to the approaching resident. It hovered back before the window flew wide then settled down onto the soothing branch of Kina Hyuuga. She stripped away the scroll latched on its leg and began reading with squinted eyes contemplating over the encrypted message. _'A new mission already?'_ She perked up in thought, her pale skin glistening in the soft light.

' _Today? Protocol A-B-012…'_ They ought to notify her sooner so she could prepare beforehand but as the mission stated, it will take little time to proceed. Acknowledging the message has been sent, the sparrow flew away to its flock leaving her to ponder how the mission shall be executed for as far as she knew, it will be fairly straightforward.

Eyes gleaming with determination, it soon dwindled when she felt a timid tug on her pajamas. _'Oh right…'_ Since her roommates are out striving for their dreams, she was left to babysit the sole survivor of a late incident. The young girl looked up to her with googly eyes even without intention. Hunger riddled her, that she could tell. Kina felt compliant from the sympathetic urges she received from Naruto and decided to take responsibility as a caretaker. Isolation would cause a disheartening effect to her notoriety if discovered. "Come on! We're going shopping~!" Taking her small hand, they left through the door for the day's beginning.

* * *

"Iruka-san isn't available. I will be your substitute for the day." Mizuki announced and Naruto perked from his seat seemingly disappointed because he intended to request for noteworthy advices.

' _Well, guess that couldn't be helped…'_

Three weeks has passed since the 'incident' and the Genin exams were not far either. After his request to the Sword Shaman to train him, he has been painstakingly building up his progress under strict regulation from the trainer herself in his _'leisure'_ time. A couple of weeks of progress may not seemed to be enough but she could see the potential kindled far beyond the horizon. She expected him to have given up for the first two days of her brutal training course and as time went by, she felt satisfied but the ant has yet to reach the mountain top.

Blonde locks swaying and droplets dripping into the lush green landscape, Naruto Uzumaki grunted expanding his muscles into his arms whilst bobbing his upper body like clockwork.

"How many has it already been-Amena-chan?!" He asked raspily to the raven haired sat nonchalantly on his back as he does _diamond_ push-ups under the cloudy skies.

Arms crossed and brows furrowed, she examined the scroll on her legs then looked to him meekly. "It's not like I'm asking you to do crossfit. Well, 100 starting from 0." Gobsmacked, he carried on doing push-ups staring spitefully at the mud of sweat breeding below. "Did you know the **Capitol** houses multiple prestigious clans?"

"Y-Yeah!" He heavily shrugged his shoulders slowly pushing down as a strand of grass tickled his nose. "Uchihas, Hyuugas, Senjus et cetera. Increased prior to the **Recollection**." He pushed back up glancing up at her. "You've been studying about the **Capitol** for quite a while now, are you planning to go there? Or perhaps considering to go back to your clan…"

What intrigued her about him that he can be awfully perceptive. She mildly shook her head, her bangs swaying gently with the breeze. "The seed doesn't go back to its former roots. I'm simply interested or more evidently, curious."

"Nothing good I suppose. It's a mean and nasty place."

"You've left the village before?"

Expanding his biceps once more sweat beading down his chin, he straightened his spine as he was given a contemplating look. "Multiple times, I've been there only once." He turned his head with a lively expression. "It's actually a great place at first glance. The culture, the food, the architecture. It's ridiculously huge, took me days to get by and around just to find the centre."

"The people?"

He shrugged continuing his physical exercise. "Kind and nasty within a wide variety, just like every other places. There I met a nice lady who offered me food in exchange for work. Anyway, the people there are quite suspicious to shady foreigners so since I was a kid, I managed to blend in quite fittingly. When I dove in deeper...I wished I had turned back."

"Hm?"

He tensed up. "Nothing, I forgot my froggy-chan and scavenged from the trash instead." He said jokingly and managed to avoid the topic. "So what makes you keenly interested?"

"Nothing much…just rumours." Her tone was low and quite forgivingly distant. She did not say anything much after that and Naruto knew not to pester too much on it.

Upon completion, they stood across from each other and Naruto was eager to continue despite his obvious sign of exhaustion. "Come on Amena-chan, what's next?! I'm all fired up!"

"...?!" She meekly stared at the sweat drenching blonde and nodded passively. "Alright then, the reason I made you go through this exercise was because you are lacking in most physical attribute, especially in strength."

He perked his head to the side in confusion. "Why's that? I can mostly do everything else with ease. I don't see why this has anything to do with my lack of chakra control."

It's true bodily strength is way above average and looked muscular well enough, but that wasn't the case. "Besides that, mastering your body is the first step to self control. And I'm not telling you to go around shouting gibberish nonsense walking with hands...but to see how far you can go." He nodded though he only understood part of it and her expression suddenly darkened. "You'll be doing this as long as you live and if I see you slack without permission, you have me to answer to."

' _Please, you're enough…'_

The Uchiha smirked and stood imposingly. "This next step requires you to hit your limit. The only control involves will be expanding your boundaries. Are you ready?"

He nodded.

* * *

In day, the market district is crowded as it always been. Goods for the trade, stocks filled up day to day for supply and demand. This is where a certain Hyuuga begins her mission. She disguised herself as an ordinary civilian wearing contact lenses with her child following by her side. They have already bought the necessities for their household but then something caught her eye. She pulled the young blonde haired girl who was taken aback then drew out a lovely looking dress.

"I think this'll look _cuuuute_ on you."

She blushed nervously at the thought of wearing it and hold onto her stuffed bunny. "I-I don't know. I already have enough clothes to begin with…" She cast her eyes away from the kind Hyuuga.

' _She's too innocent…'_ Kina bent eye level then lip forward with tear filled gesture. "Please Kobato-chaan, this is your one time opportunity. Then let it go to waaaaaste." She whined.

As predictable as a child should be, Kobato flushed at her cries. "B-But it's embarrassing!"

"It'll make your Nii-chan crrrryyy!"

"No it won't!"

"Then it'll make your Nee-chan fall into depressiooon!"

"It looks e-expensive!"

"Can't you tell tell what I'm trying to teach you?!"

"huh?"

Kina-"Exploitation!"

Kobato-"I don't understand…"

"Are you gonna buy it or are you giving me free laundry?" A young brunette walked up to them seemingly amused to their exchange. Kina stood apologetically whilst Kobato cast down in guilt.

"I'm sorry for causing a scene in front of your store." She passed the dress to the clerk before realizing it was drenched by her fake tears.

They exchange glances until the clerk spoke casually. "It's no big deal. And by the way, that's not how you should convince an innocent girl. It may work in the future but you're doing it wrong."

It was almost like a challenge to her so she rested her chin onto her palm in a seemingly keen gesture. "Oooh? So I should expect you to do better?" _'Why does she look so familiar?'_

* * *

"Did I scare you?" Her narrow gaze pierced his heart as he never saw this side of her except the time she tried to murder him.

He bolt to his feet sweat beading down his face then pointed a provoking finger at her. "N-No way! You almost scared the jesus outta me! A fair warning would be appropriate…"

She smirked, seemingly pleased at his reaction as he walked closer. "That aside, I've merely shown my raw power but it doesn't fair well to real world situations. I may have broken the second stage but it'll take years to muster all Eight gates."

The Uzumaki gawked in disbelief. "We're going to learn the Eight Gates?!"

She mildly shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."

He dejected his shoulders. "Aww man...that would've been cool." Not to mention excruciating.

However, she had a devious smile on her face which he could hardly tell. "Better yet, you're going to learn something far superior." Naruto perked up in suspense as she took out a plan white Triage card out of her battle kimono.

"What is it?"

"This is a Chakra Gauge. It measures how much chakra you can _potentially_ harvest. Pour a little bit of your chakra and the card will indicate the level in the form of a colour spectrum: Grey means low, Green Moderate and Red means High. You'd get the idea." She pour a portion of her chakra and the Triage card 'soaked' itself from blue to red. "My current level is blue so if I _somehow_ managed to hit the red marker repeatedly, it'll continue to expand. Never is there a limit for human achievement."

She tossed the card over and Naruto was in awe also seemingly curious. Once he began pouring, he was grinning excitedly expecting the best of his result. It earned a brow as his trainer began noticing a faint bluish glow bursting like bass on the high. "YES!YES!YES!" He shouted as the card drenched itself to his rightful expectancy.

"..."

"..."

"Is...that it?" The blonde said blankly as both of them locked eyes to the card - similar to the toxic radiation in the mainstream. Drenched and squishy.

" _Snickers~"_

"Don't mock me…"He couldn't believe it himself, he poured so much effort and concentration into it and the result were hands down, complete mockery. "Where did I go wrong..."

Amena tried to hide her laughter flashing back to his excitement and now complete utter disappointment. Though in the back of her mind, she shared similar reaction as him. It's the first time she witnessed such a thing so much as being a complete mystery to her. Collecting her ease of thought, she pried the soggy card from his hands and went back to her usual pose adding an amused curved to it. "I think we'll call it a day. Let's get some lunch."

His face once again lit up in joy. "ICHIRAKU'S!"

* * *

' _Seriously, where have I met her?'_

The rogue Hyuga asked herself for the hundredth time as she watch the brunette in an attempt to convince Kobato to try out the lovely dress she was rooting for. Her hair was gracefully long as it should be, naturally reaching down to her mid back. Eyes wide and deep as the earth. Smile contagious to the heart.

The clerk gently perked the gothic lolita dress forward motioning for Kobato to caress its sleeve. "Did you know this dress was worn by a famous princess?"

"Princess?"

She shook her head. "Not just any princess, she was a practitioner of the dark arts. A _necromancer_. Forbidden by peasants who deemed it heresy."

"What happened?" There was a spark in her eyes and the clerk knowingly smirked.

"A legend tells a tale of a young vampire capable of shrouding the world in darkness. She can turn mortals into chained slaves by the wave of her hand commanding them to bid her will. She reign the lands and build her own kingdom but never had she cease her dominance over the next. She was merciless, laughed at the misery of humanity! However, her crude ruling caught the attention of the Heavens." Kobato gasped. "Warriors of Asgard descended from the sky and waged a fierce long war against her slaves then finally overthrowing her fiery throne, ceasing her tyranny."

"What happened to her?"

The brunette continued to pull the strings drawing her to the myth. "She was baptized, reduced to nothing but an addition to the ashes. What the Sages say, when legend meets time, a legacy is born. And so her dress remains. Some believe she was never completely banished, for her downfall was the impossible and her soul was tempered."

"Does that means...she's still alive?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? That may be the case. She may still be roaming in the souls of time waiting for the right moment to be reborn…" The women pointed to the tiny heart of the awe-inspired girl. "...or in the hunt for a worthy protege."

By now, Kobato was surrounded by sparkles staring flashing wide to the gothic dress. The brunette ease her grin and let the girl clutch to the dress. "If it fits, you may be the one." Without further ado, the yellow flash disappeared into the changing room.

"Not bad…" Kina complimented causing the clerk to boast in motion of her accomplishment. "I gotta admit, that was rather convincing. But that was crude of you, lying to a little girl."

No shame, no pay. "Well, you can't always expect kids to be grown ups. Their imaginations could go out of proportions sometimes. The dress has been in my family's possession for quite possibly decades and still in pristine condition." But then she remembered she's interacting with a customer. She bowed respectfully. "It wasn't all a lie, it's actually based on The Red-"

"-Fury Necromancer." Kina finished surprising the storyteller. "I'm as surprised as you are, though quite a sugar-coated twist you added there. In actuality, she fell in love with a mortal which significantly weakened her. Weakness exposed, she was exploited which then led to her utter demise by the betrayal of her love and war. Hammered to a star. Castrate to death. The End."

The clerk frowned. "I don't like the end."

"Neither do I." There was an awkward silence surrounding them until a silly looking rooster crossed between them oblivious to the atmosphere within a bustling street. "It's Atsumi by the way…" Kina gave away her forged name.

"Ichiraku Ayame…" It sparked a split second reaction from the disguised Hyuga as Kobato make her appearance looking aspiring than ever before.

She looked like she wore it in a rush out of will. "Nee-chan! How do I look?" Kina keenly observe head to toe, chin to finger with a contemplating look.

"Hmmm, I think there's something missing here."

"Oh!" The clerk perked up then pull out a maiden's scarf out of thin air and knot it over the young girl's head. "Now you look like an exact replica of her!" The girl brightens up once more for being dressed as her new role model. _Atsumi_ paid for the price but she was told to hold on for a moment as the woman went off back. She came back with a carrying bag and opened it up for Kobato to see.

"What's this?" Inside were various items such as DVD's as well as fairly thick book.

Ayame gave her an earful grin. "They're artifacts from the dark era, accept this as an honour for your upbringing(purchase). They may come in handy."

Kobato gasped in hard and looked up to the clerk as if her destiny has finally being known. "Arigatou!" Ther clerk waved them off as they blend into the crowd just in time for another customer to show up.

Kina was smiling in satisfaction upon hearing the young girl humming a soft tune as they walked hand in hand. This may be the first she had seen her happy other than putting up a feebly fake smile. Feeling a pair of affectionate eyes peering into her, Kobato shift side to side and blushed at her stare.

"What?"

She shook it off dismissively. "Nothing…" Unbeknownst to Kina, this moment was treasured and lock safe in the chest of memories.

* * *

He doesn't know when was the last he had taste such delicacy. His mouth is practically watering with anticipation as he was metres away from his favorite food stand. The only thing that's holding him back from acting like a complete savage was his strapon in the pain trainer.

"I can't think of any better reward than this." The Uchiha thought out loud erecting an exasperated look from her disciple.

"Reward? You mean I have to earn it?!" Two weeks of pain and torture for this?! He wouldn't actually complain in fear of her devilish persona but this is sedition!

She flock it off over her head. "Like I said, your diet isn't exactly ideally good not to mention your tendency to sleep right after a meal. Besides, there are very specific benefits for a healthy lifestyle. At least I never forced you into consuming only vegetables. Not a reasonable way to do things. But, I digress."

She's right though. How could he complain? As they approach the ramen stand, Naruto dashed through the blinds expecting to face his childhood heroes. "Huh?" The counter doesn't seemed to be tended in the moment but the boiler is still on. "Seems like he's at the back." They sat side by side patiently waiting for the chef to show up. The atmosphere turn chilly as Naruto sat quietly meaning to ask a question. "Uh...Amena-chan."

"Yes?" She amusingly perked her head to the side seeing Naruto shifting uncomfortably on his seat trying come up with a question. "You know you can ask me anything, right?"

He bit his lips and brace in. "What made you decide to train me?" She was taken aback as there was a deep curiosity looming in his eyes.

"Why'd you ask?"

He tapped the counter like an amateur pianist and looked back at her. "Well, I never thought that someone would one day pull me out of my self-deluding misery." He said it with such admiration and gratitude that it felt like nail was planted into her chest. "You went as far as pulling me up for accomplishment, train me like hell, urging me what I meant to be. All the while respecting my innuendo. It takes a special kind of person to do that!" Nail after nail clot her blood pressure to her head. "Uhh...Amena-chan?" A bead of sweat trickled down his head for there was the darkening of uncertainty and inaudible mumbling.

What is this feeling?! Why is she feeling so embarrassed by his heartfelt sense of obligation? She thought she had finally grown into him! Okay! Calm down! Remember your training and compose yourself! Don't show him this side of you.

Amena did a 360 on her stool and faced Naruto like a typical Uchiha...which didn't help much to disperse his deepening confusion. "If I you aren't a threat how am I supposed to kill you?" Her voice was stone cold that sent a shiver to any staredown.

He was severely deflated by the answer. Completely. "Oh...I see. You're right." He faced away avoiding eye contact with the distraught Uchiha. OH NO! NONONONO! Why did she say that?! Before she could slam her head, Naruto smirk from the corner of her eyes. "Heh, you can try."

"Huh?"

He flashed his foxy right at her. "You heard me! After this, I'm going to be ten times stronger than you! I don't care what it takes, even if it's you murdering me in my sleep. You'll see...you will not underestimate me again! I can guarantee you that" Suddenly, a unanimous determination rose from his eyes completely taking Amena once again, off guard.

For what seemed like eternity, she sighed in relief and satisfaction then forward her engrossing gaze to the enigmatic blonde. "If you cling onto those empty words for too long, you'll lose your way. Just another person living in an unsavory life. But…" Her smile widened, just a bit. "...if what you say is nothing but promises, then I'd like to see you try."

His contagious smile grinned viciously at her. "Oh yeah?! One of these days you're going acknowledgement me as your equal."

"Huh? You want to hold a candle for me? Tch, as if. A torch is brighter than your hair."

"Dammit!" He retorted and his slammed his head onto the table emitting a vibrant shock just enough for the bell to ring.

' _You're so weird…I wonder...'_

Ring!

"Coming!" The voice of an older man coming closer shouted from the back has ward off the gloom from Naruto.

Strangely, he grinned ear to ear as he hovered his attention towards the guilt-driven Uchiha. "Amena-chan, watch this." He whispered as an aproned man stood before them.

"What would you like to have?"

He pop his head off the counter without neither looking nor consideration…"Yes, do you serve Blue Waffles?"

"We used to but _your mom_ stopped working." His partner snickered. He was baffled not by the comeback but by an unfamiliar voice and realized he was talking to a brown haired stranger. "Uh...do I know you?"

The man frowned then feebly hand out the menu. "Sir, that's none of your business. Now, what would you like to have?"

"Raizo, that's not how you talk to your customer." Naruto looked behind the man and there stood Teuchi looking disappointed.

The man grunted. "What? A man without respect deserves none!"

"If a man of respect knows well then he keeps his virtues to himself." Teuchi gave his humble reply leaving no room for a counter argument. "Now, move on."

Raizo stared up in the distance then put on a really strained smile. "My apologies, _sir_ and madam. What would you like to have?" Both glanced to each other and proceed to their orders. He wrote them down and went off to the boiler.

"Remember, not too hot as your head."

"Aye."

Teuchi sighed and apologized to the pair. "I'm sorry about that. Things had gone way south for him these past few weeks. The lad found a job, gets robbed. Got his earnings, gets mugged. Rent an apartment, fire. Kicked out from three other jobs due to mistreating of customers."

Naruto shrugged it off. "Harsh, why did you take him in? _He doesn't seem to remember me…"_ Observing the new employee, he noticed burnt marks and scars engraved on his arms. Old and recent.

"Pay him a good wage and my protection fees will be free for the next few months. Strings attached my boy." Naruto nodded and Teuchi noticed his eyes shifting around. "If you're looking for my little girl, she's running the family's ol shop. _Can't leave her with him…_ " He whispered the last sentence and put on his usual friendly smile. "So where have you been? You look different…"

They exchanged mutual conversations until their servings were laid before them. "Oh, it's you." Raizo said with a mildly flat tone completely opposite to when they first met.

Naruto-"Took you long enough to notice."

Amena-"Took you long enough to stop using that overused joke. Thank you, Raizo-san." Naruto coughed violently.

Raizo-"Woah, two burns in a row. We need a doctor here."

Teuchi-"I think it's three for his tongue."

Naruto-"You guys are killing me here!"

Raizo-"If you have half of a fried brain, you'll know it's called ROASTING!"

"Just, shut up!"

Naruto swallowed the last broth into his bowels and finally finishing it off with a satisfying burp. "Ahh~! That was awesome! How was your's Amena...chan?" Apparently, without him all the while noticing, she was laid flat clutching her abdomen. Head faced away, painful grunts and sore moans.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Teuchi roared in shock.

"Shit, this is what I get for trying to become a chef…" Or a chemist.

"I think I'm about to puke."

Teuchi open up the board to the counter still terrified. "Quick! The bathroom is just at the corner!"

"I'll help!" However, the Uchiha flushed and shook her head violently waving her hand in disagreement. This is without a doubt embarrassing for Amena if he saw her in such a state, not to mention vulnerable."Ah, okay. Take care." They made haste leaving Naruto and Raizo alone in a complete staredown.

"..."

"..."

"I'm so fucked…"

"No kidding."

Raizo sighed and deflated his arms to the counter. "Welp, better prepare another route for me. Look at the bright side, at the very least, your tolerance to my cooking is ten times stronger than her's. That's something you got going for you, which is nice."

"Thanks...I guess?" He looked down at his empty bowls and evidently, her's was half-empty. He could sense an ominous vibe strangling him as he set his gaze onto the bowl. SNAP! His eyes snap tight at the sudden brightness by Raizo's stock camera. "What the hell was that for?" He squinted his eyes as Raizo meekly wait for the picture to be printed.

"That's going in my Album Of Failures." He slid the photo into his apron before shaking off his depression. "In the meantime…" He put his hand into his pocket as if holding onto something whilst acting shady. He leaned in and whisper. "Hey kid...wanna buy some charms?"

"What?"

"You heard me, _charms_." He whispered cautiously for only God himself to hear. He slowly retracted his palm from its enclosure and display the secrecy to the bluish oval orbs. The item reflected from his eyes and his immediate reaction was confusion.

"A...bracelet?"

"This ain't no ordinary bracelet." He caressed the black marbles in bling-bling. "During my servitude as a slave, I ventured in many mines more than any men alive. Each piece originate from different nations, unique to its own degree."

"But, they all look the same."

He unexpectedly grinned at him. "You're right, they are made by the same fundamentals in which they are created. To us species, we conceive them as values to be harvested for profit. Evidently, we fight for the things that values just as much as gold to a grain of sand. We wage war for gold, surrender by loss, and unite by our morale values. That my friend is the value of Human Nature."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying that everything in this world, has value. For as long as Mother Nature has shown, there's reason to its ingenuity. Even down to a piece of bracelet. Technically speaking, we're all connected."

Naruto took the time to absorb and snickered. "Woah, you _almost_ convinced me there."

Raizo whined exasperatedly and clasped his hands in desperation. "Come on man! Help me out here! I'm going to get fired soon and I _really_ need something before hell's gone upside down!"

Naruto got a laugh out of it and took out froggy-chan. "Fine, I'll buy your stupid product. How much is it?"

"1000 yen."

"That's preposterous!"

"Fine! 950 yen!"

"Lower it more!"

"Dammit man, this thing is made from by blood, sweat and god knows what I put in there!"

"and why the hell should I buy it?!"

"ALRIGHT! 700 YEN! That's as low as I go, deal?!"

"Ok."

A while later, a sickly looking Uchiha retreated from the back as followed by the Ramen chef. "I think you should take her home." Naruto nodded and Teuchi direct his stare to the shivering man. "As for you, we need to talk."

 _gulp!_

"Let's go, Amena."

* * *

Kobato looked around in curiosity and wonder at the children of her age roaming along one another, laughing, crying, playing, and all in the company of parents. For her time in the orphanage, she emptily watched as one by one the occupants were adopted. She was a shy, isolated girl, and with no memories of their lives excluding their deaths, though it was nothing but a faded event. She held none dear except her deceased caretaker. Disturbingly, she could not recall past events involving her because fading memories was the burden she carry.

"Why didn't you go back to your family?" Kobato asked without a tone in her emotion.

Out of all people, why does she have to be the one to be victim here? What gave it away? Oh riiight, it is common knowledge Hyuugas are prominent in the country second to the Uchihas. Known to be loyal to death, betrayal punishable by death, and other stuff.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you." She has no reason to answer, but in order to gain her trust she feel to obliged to do so. They walked into a cheap dango restaurant and sat in the corner far from prying ears after ordering their meals. "To easily put everything down into perspective, I ran away. It was prior to the **Recollection** and the clan had to make priorities before moving out. First order of business was separating the clan and in order for the Main House and Branch House to keep ties, I was chosen for an arranged marriage." She sighed, biting her serving before continuing.

"You were the princess?"

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Exactly as you said. If someone were to say 'Family is everything', they're half correct. From the day we are born, we are always forced to the something we forbid. In my case, it was complicated." She directed her gaze to the girl. "Let me ask you this: If you could define one important aspect of 'family.' What is it?"

Kobato swallowed a lump before answering. "Loyalty?"

Her eyes were grim in that regard. "Loyalty eh? You're absolutely RIGHT!" She slammed her fist onto the table startling everyone around her. "I believe in loyalty above everything. It's all or nothing with me."

Kobato looked at her with doubt. "Is that why you leave?"

"Sacrificing my freedom with loyalty? I'd rather have the former. That's all the gist to it. My image has changed but _their_ intentions are still stagnant." It may sound contradicting but the time of change was chaotic.

"Is it because of Nii-chan?"

She saw it coming a mile away. Her cheeks flushed a shade of pink refreshing back her childhood. "You should have seen it. His devotion and dedication was _intoxicating_. He proven his loyalty and his chivalry to defend me." She giggled in her emotional vigor. "He lost his flame and became a commoner, but my return sparked an inferno."

"You love him?" Kobato asked covering her mouth.

She perked her head to the side in an amusing gesture. "Guilty as charge. Fortunately, _they_ don't know that." Not a moment too soon, a crowd was formed outside. "It's time." They made their way out and noticed the crowd giving way to a small convoy. People began shoving and shuffle about as the convoy made their way to the embassy located a few blocks from where they stood.

' _As expected, this is quite a security.'_ She activated her Byakugan for short range visual indication and confirmed the target in sight. In a cart, surrounded by a group of well trained men. The man in question is Kawamura, a head member of the Shinto Company owning several state land market. A political candidate as well as rumored arms smuggler.

Rank - S

Mission - Retrieval Of Classified Documents

Target - Kawamura Shinto

Specifications - Kawamura is always seen with a suitcase handcuffed to his left hand. He would never leave his state without it. His bodyguards are hired men and their loyalty is certain to their pay. Target must live and harm is up to the mission executioner. Proceed with caution.

"I guess this is it." Just as when the cart was about to passed them, she immediately noticed another pair of all too familiar lavender eyes tailing behind. _'Shit'_ She shunshined away along with Kobato to an isolated alley.

"Hm?" The user of the famed eyes noticed a cloud of chakra dissipating into thin air. "Get your guard up, we may have company." He relayed to his team and tightened their security.

 _Swish_

"What's going on?" Kobato looked up in confusion to see Kina pondering heavily to herself.

' _Was that...Neji?'_

 _(Line)_

"This is quite a crowd…" Naruto murmured as he squeeze through people with Amena hanging to his neck.

"Arrrrrggghhh." Amena moaned feebly, and realization dawned over to him.

"Oh right, _she get nauseous in crowds.'"_

* * *

' _How the hell am I going to do this?!'_ The War Dancer thought to herself in dismay to the current event about to unfold. Never in all of her missions had she ever encountered a Hyuga in close quarters, she always avoided them. But why does it have to be _him_?! Neji Hyuga is skilled, a professional, as well as her former _servant_. _'I'm gonna have to brainstorm my way through this.'_ Then she looked at Kobato and wonder...

 _Later_

In few minutes time, the envoy will arrive to his destination to attend a meeting within an undisclosed sector of the embassy. She had survey the vicinity and found a likely place where in the moment a group of men have arrived and waiting. The building is under guard by Chunins and the likelihood of being caught is medium but the consequences is dangerously significant.

Planned established and ready to execute

She bent down eye level with the understandably nervous girl and ease her with a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay, follow the plan and we can go home and watch movies."

A glint of determination surfaced from her timid personality. "I'll do my best!"

Before beginning, Kina disguised herself as an employee who brings her child to work weekly. They dressed for work and the first security checkpoint stood before them. Countless scenarios flooded her mind but she would never let it affect her. She breath in all courage she could ever muster and handed her forged identity over to the officer. Kobato looked up in awe at her execution, easily swayed by her facial straight facial expression.

Meanwhile, _'I'm feeling a sense of deja vu here.'_

"Suzuha-san." The chunin nodded in confirmation and handed the IC back to her with a friendly smile. "Did you forgot something again? This is becoming a bad habit…"

'Suzuha' laughed sheepishly and waved off dismissively. "Haaaahaaeehh...Shinimase, it's just that things has been quite a hassle lately. _This guy definitely looks familiar!'"_

He nodded. "I can tell, I was pulled from academy to fill in."

 _Academy?_ "I'm sorry to hear that, but we're really in a hurry here." She motioned at her child who stiffened with her legs clasped together. "...Saini-chan _needs_ to use the potty-pooper."

"Hnngh."

"Hm?"

Saini, embarrassed, hid behind her mother at his gaze. He laughed cheerfully. "Hahaha! Good to see you too, young girl. You've grown well." Then his radio was received.

" _Iruka-san, take check. Secure outer perimeter. Over."_

Kina taught her mind was about to explode in meeting her teacher once again.

"Received, I'll close off Gate A once the centipede arrives. How copy?"

" _Copy, over and out."_

The radio crackled and the chunin looked back apologetically. "Sorry for making you wait. You may come in."

"Arigatou." She went through the open gate and stiffened when her name was called.

"Uh, Suzuha-san. That's the visitor's route." He unlocked the gate behind him and Suzuha swore to herself for walking into burning coals.

"Hahaha, oopsie." They passed by him and entered the employees only tunnel. "Wooh!" She released a sighed of extreme relief. "That was close."

"You almost broke, down there."

"Quiet, you!"

They swam through the employees without batting an eye as she en route to 'her' office. They slipped through an empty office adjacent to the conference room and Kina handed a cosmetic item over to Kobato. Kina bent down and playfully ruffled her hair. "Now it's up to you." She pecked her forehead causing the girl to be extremely embarrassed.

"Hnnngh!"

She smiled amusingly and combed back her hair. "Good luck."

Determination flashed right out of her eyes as she hold tight onto her stuffed bunny. "Hai!"

The door clicked close and Kina stares fleetingly at the wall. _'Naruto's gonna kill me!'_

Now she's alone standing at the door of the conference room. Her knees weak, arms heavy, palms sweaty like mom's spaghetti. _'I don't think I can do- Pull yourself together! She's counting on you! Make her proud!_ She had forgotten when was the last time she became conscious to the world. This is a whole new experience for her. Adrenaline pumped through her as she reached for the handle with her trembling hand.

Within the CF room, their casual off-topic conversation was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

"A-ano...I'm lost. Could someone show me to the way to the wee-wee room?"

The entire room was in complete utter silence at her request until one of the security who knew the girl stepped forward. "Follow me, kid."

 _-'Nice!'_

Kina silently cheered as she deactivate her disguise in order to save chakra. _'Good, good, good. He should be in the lobby right abooout...now!...Yes! Alright! Things are going smoothly."_

At the same time with Kobato. "Here you go, kid." The tall chunin grunted deeply gesturing to the ladies room.

'Saini' brightened up and bowed respectfully to her escort. "Arigatou HugeMan-san! You're a very nice person." The man blushed and laughed half-heartedly. "I've got a present for you." She fiddled her hand to her pockets.

"Oh no, you shouldn't." He was hesitant until she took out a red bracelet, grab his hand, and put it on herself.

She smiled happily. "Now you look like NiceMan-san! You can go back to your work now. Don't worry, I know my way to mommy's room."

"You sure?" He asked embarrassingly but she reassured him.

"Yup! ByeBye!"

"ByeBye…Heheh" Off she goes into the private room as he later returns to his post.

His coworker noticed his silly smile and said, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Shut up, I'm NiceMan-san now!"

"What?"

'Yosh!' Kina fist pumped because she won't have to worry no more. Kobato will remain stationary within the ladies room out of harm's' way until a signal is given. She made a quick scan of the room and knew exactly where the man will be sat and his arm positioned. She has to do this quick or the other Hyuga will take notice. She blanket the room with a temporal anti-chakra sensing cloak but a Byakugan can still see through. It's something or nothing.

She stared down longingly at her arms and began chanting indistinctively.

" _ **I, War Dancer of the High God, as a dancer of the Lion, beseech thee... Enku of the Aurora, Qilin of radiant light, thou who doth rule thunder and the heavens, come clad in raging fire to pierce Hell's monstrous demons!"**_

A tornado of vibrant blue energy torrent right out her arms and a weapon was forged from within its witney display. Responsible for countless assassinations and death, she held firmly onto the culprit with stern eyes. Her sharp ears hears the sound of multiple rocking footsteps and she took a deep breathe before preparing her next move. _'This is it.'_

 _CF Room_

"Kawamura-dono, I hereby welcome you to our meeting. You had a nice trip I presumed."

The royally clad man nodded and shook hands. "Like well. Let's get this over with."

Neji Hyuga relayed his instructions to his team. Gai isn't here so he doesn't want to jeopardize his first mission in order for his leadership to be acknowledged. "Lee, you'll be guarding the door. Tenten, you're with me on the platform."

"Yosh!"

"Understood." She tailed behind him and looked around. "So this is what a Conference room looks like."

"Yes, they're not interested for us escorts prying into their conversation. We'll be above keeping watch just in case if anything happens."

 _Kina_

A wave of nostalgia washed over the War Dancer as she set her gaze onto her fellow clansmen. _'You've changed quite a lot...Ji-chan.'_ A nickname she proposed long ago. _'I'm sorry that you're going have to fail this mission."_

 _CF Room_

Kawamura sat down onto the empty leather sit and placed his suitcase onto the table. Target is in sight as Kina pulls the iron-fibred string which emit a clicking sound of metal grinding. She made a quick glance at Neji's Byakugan activated. Forwarding her energy to her fingertips, an arrow manifest right out to its silhouette, and its aim dead point.

His eyes are ever so slightly, sharp and cautious. Darting his vision left to right, he is not aware an assassination is about to take place right below his feet. Unfortunately, for Kawamura or Kina, the target is sat opposite of the arrow so he may sustain serious injuries when she's over with.

' _Left of his spine, above his kidneys, below his heart. Survivability, 70%. Chance, 99%. There it is.'_ Her grip onto the bow was statue. The chakra arrow flamed once more and took a form of a needle with an arrowhead. _'Alright...Sorry Ji-chan.'_ Breathing in control, she deactivate her Byakugan and murmured,'KAI!'

The bracelet on one of the security guard exploded in a flashing white display of rays which blinded everyone in the room including Neji. At the same time, the arrow was released and it pierced through multiple layers of concrete, intestines, and finally shred off Kawamura's hand as the arrow landed onto the opposite side of the room.

"Yes!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 _Moments before_

' _I wonder when the Chunin exams will initiate. YOSH! I CAN'T WAIT! I will show Gai-sensei my power of youth!'_ Lee exclaimed pumping his fist. At that moment, the door behind him violently burst off onto his back like a giant frying pan sending him to the opposite wall.

 _Naruto and Amena_

" _!?"_

The ground beneath them rocked violently as they looked back and a huge plume of black smoke erode fiercely from the Embassy. Panic arise from the crowd as they try to run away, shoving and scrounging however they can. A body flew off from the plume of smoke and it landed with an unsatisfying splat right in front of the couple completely paralyzing them in shock. The body was beyond recognition as pieces of rubble flew across the sky destroying everything in its wake.

"W-What the hell?!" His mind just clicked back to the horrific event of the incident. Flashes of death and echoes of screams shrieked his mind into panic.

Amena noticing his horrific distraught expression, slapped him across the face which successfully retrieved him back to reality. "Knock it out! We have to help any survivors!"

"O-Okay!"

 _Later_

"Wake up! You have to get out of here!"

Kina was awaken by a light shove to her shoulder. Her ears bleed of a high pitch noise like her head was hit by high magnitude blast. Heavy and disorienting, she lifted her head up from the littered ground before fluttering her eyes open. Ash disintegrate her vision as toxic smoke intoxicate up her nostrils.

"Thank goodness, you're awake!" The male voice sounded relief. "Quick! You must evacuate immediately." Once she got her bearings together, her conscious tells her that he has a bowled hair cut and weird eyes. His nose looks completely crushed. She could distinguish that he gasped as she got up to her knees. "Y-you're a Hyuga!"

Lee barade himself for thinking such a thing at this moment. He support her up to her feet as she touched her bleeding forehead when a stray rubble hit her before. _'What happened? Where's Ko-chan?'_ She gaze longingly at the wall and saw a huge hole of which where the Conference was once built. All she could see was blood and limbs smeared across the charred floor as she was escorted out of the room. "K-Kobato…" She coughed profusely, moisturizing her inners.

"Don't worry, you'll see your Kobatau!" Lee exclaimed as they got to the ash-fogged hallway.

' _Ko...ba...to...Kobato?...Kobato!...KOBATO!'_ Without thinking, she left her only support and ran down the sore throating hallway.

"HEY! That's the wrong way!"

"LEE! GET OVER HERE!"

"Oh right! My team!"

She kicked the door off its hinges and hastily checked every cubicle but none she was looking for. "W-where is she?!" She ran out and almost lost her balance as the building once again was rocked by a trembling force. Sirens wail everywhere as she tries to compose herself. _'A secondary?! Kobato! Where are you?!'_

 _N and A_

The couple hit the deck as another explosion brought everything into shambles but this time what they saw hit them hard. The fiery plume was a toxic green and everything it touched disintegrates into molecules, including solid concrete. It reminded them of that day.

"Amena! What's going on?!" Naruto was sweating profusely as he drag an unconscious civilian underneath a shelter.

She looked back at him and only saw panic in his traumatic eyes. It's obvious he will never get to used to such a thing. However, that mysterious fire, she must identify its origin. "Uzumaki Naruto! You have to calm down!" She kneeled infront of him and held his face tight forcing him to concentrate on her and only her.

"..?!.." He looked into her black void and saw only him.

"Senpai, whatever you're feeling. Forget it now. Right now, I need you to follow me. I _need_ your help." Her demeanor was serious and calm, which surprisingly managed to ease his concerns.

"A...Alright!" He exclaimed loudly and both nodded firmly. "Lead the way!"

 _Kina_

' _This...this fire! This sensation! It's too familiar.'_ She thought to herself as she coordinate carefully through the thick plume. Down the hallway, a wall to the outside stood her way. Her first flare blue of chakra and as she finally approach it, the wall crumbles as she jumped through. She was mid air and there stood Kobato surrounded by stray green flames and charred bodies sprawled lifelessly around. "KOBATO-CHAN!"

She landed right by her side, she was crying holding tight to her stuffed bunny. "I-I killed them!" Kina held her head close to her bosom, caressing her hair with her glowing hand.

"Shhh... .Tch. There, there. It's not your fault, Kobato-chan. It's not your fault. You're going to be alright." She repeatedly whisper those words, kindly and soothingly. Within her range, she detected a menacing presence leaving the area. _'Whatever that was, they must have tried to attack Ko-chan.'_

"Kina!" A female voice shouted as her two favorite people came running and notice the young girl sniffling in her shoulders.

"Give me a break."

* * *

 **Chapter...what is it again?**

 **There you have it folks!**

 **It's been a loooooooooooooong time and I have finally return! The war has settled and my ass is sore. Jesus Christ I missed doing this. I hope my English didn't cringe you too much. If you see any unforgiving mistakes, please PM me.**

 **Any questions will be answered upon request.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Abberation

**Chapter 9 - Abberation**

* * *

In a gothic chamber of an ancient court, four amassing figures sat predominantly to set forth and take heed to their ongoing discussion.

" **If what you say is true, War Dancer, we may have found the final piece of the puzzle."**

" **Are you certain, comrade? The time of belief has long past us."**

" **Evidence without proof is the reason we are a myth. Her will is ours to judge."**

" **You may be right. However, her words does no justice to sway us."**

" **She came forward to testify her declaration, for a good reason. That, I bear witness to her loyalty."**

" **We** _ **cannot**_ **quantify the impending situation dwindling towards the future, we'll do whatever is necessary to justify our requisition!"**

They bestow their gaze upon the figure standing idle in the Court of Justice.

" **Her faith will be tested,** _ **thoroughly**_ **."** They nodded respectively.

" **Kina Of The Hyūga heritage and War Dancer Of The Lion Organization, you are hereby…"**

* * *

Naruto could hardly sleep as he stared at his living room ceiling with a mundane look on his face. The day was chaotic and just when he thought it couldn't any worse, his mind flickered into the dark horrors suppressed only by his internal will. _'Just one those days...'_ His self-talk was the reason of his sleepless journey but he usually blame it on himself. Pedalling to his train of thought, the night just got longer.

 _Click_

He heard a resounding click of the door shutting down the hallway and his immediate reaction was to fake sleep. He didn't quite understand himself of why he did it but he left no room to be caught. Like a ghostly presence, it crept down the hallway floating by his sofa leaving him to shudder in imagination. He peeked through his eyelid and only saw a shadow looming by the faint glow of the moon as it made its way to the other side. His heart skipped a beat and only his realization was falsified when the figure manifest into a shape of a human.

' _Kina?'_ She slid open the door to his balcony and quietly shut it behind her. He tried to get an explanation from her earlier but she refused straight out so he left her at be. He got off from his couch then stared through the faint glass and a familiar scent of nicotine snuck up his nostrils. He stepped into her time of serenity and leaned onto the fence by her side.

"You have the best view in the neighbourhood." She murmured, blowing away a trail of smoke right down her nostrils. He didn't know how to respond to that so their shoulders made contact in the midst of bliss. The night sun was freshly glowing and silence was accompanied by an occasional cricket of nature. Soon enough, she flickered her blunt and looked down the muddy, empty street. "This morning…"

She explained the situation and he only looked at her from the corner of his eyes. The explosion occurred was confirmed to be a terrorist attack by a notorious rebellion, enemy of the Capitol. By what she discovered in the suitcase, the victims were men of an important hierarchy linked with the **Capitol.** She concluded that the rebel's motive was to fracture their privately funded military sector working to fight against them. It was a perfect time to strike when all the eggs were resting in the nest. Her original mission was actually to blackmail Kawamura that would positioned him into an immediate execution. Evidently, that didn't work out well for The Lion Organization.

Naruto wouldn't possibly know what to do with this information but he knew from now until then, it will not be peaceful. "Why was Kobato with you?" He asked out of curiosity but to her, it was a demand.

She bit her lips and hesitation slipped through her mouth. "She...She was…" The more she explain, the more hesitant she became as his eyes morphed into a cold, hollow stare. "I put her in danger. You believed in me and she was my responsibility. I know it's impossible to make up for my actions but I will accept any form punishment." Her voice was a trembling mix of fear and guilt. When she saw his eyes, her heart bent to the rough, grey tiled floor.

The void was a cruelty he inflicted unintentionally, but had he been aware he would not have cared one iota. He picked his eyes off the gravel with the weariness of one who is fatigued with the whining of a small child and sharpen his eyebrows. "Kina, look at me." It was nothing short but an immediate demand. She lifted her head up and met his impassive, glacial gaze. It was obvious he was the dominant force in her wretched demise. He lifted his throbbing hand up and her tensing limbs brace hard for the impending strike that would slap her neglection away. For what reason she may not know, he pried the pack of cigarettes right out of her hand, took the blunt and light it up in a very composed manner.

He breathed in hard and its contagious ascent circulate through his body, to tame the pulsing anxiety gushing and throbbing in his head. He blew to the side and rest the blunt over the fence, "What you did was _extremely_ irresponsible. Did you even think what will happen if things went south?"

"I know…" The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not un-do. She could make amends in subtle ways, but confession was out of the question, even to her love.

"I'm not asking you to dwell into your pitiness. Putting her knee-deep in danger without consideration was stupid and you crossed so many lines. _My_ _lines_. I know that isn't you…" His words embedded deep into her chest forcing her to look away. He wiped his face and rubbed the bridge between his nose before finishing his final sentence. "...and I can't blame you. I want to but that would be hypocritical."

"What?" She wore a puzzled expression.

He sighed and flickered his blunt, spewing the ash to the breeze. "That was _my_ mistake. I didn't ask anything of you but you took the liberty in taking care of her. I did nothing. By all means, she was my responsibility and you made me realize I'm guilty of neglecting her." He phrased with contempt and looked into her vanilla orbs. "Today was unforeseeable and you prioritised her safety, if what you said is nothing but truth."

"It's the truth." With firm she said, then replaced by uncertainty. "Y-You forgave me?"

He mildly shook his head. "There is no reason for me to forgive you but I'm gonna have to close one eye." He knew she won't be satisfied with that answer and he paraded himself to what to say next. "If that really pains you, there is something you can make up for." He lean in to whisper and she was slightly taken aback.

"I can do that." That's right, she can't possibly mess this up.

"Is there anything else?"

Seemingly griping in her collective thoughts, he awaited for her response. "There is one more thing you should be aware of. It's Kobato."

"What?"

"It's about her heritage, or lack thereof." Her heritage? She was part of a clan?

"An-chan." A timid voice sounded and they turned their heads to the topic of subject. She looked tired and scared from what they could tell when she peeked through the doorway gripping tightly onto her doll. "Were you guys arguing?"

Kina shook her head dismissively. "No, Ko-chan. We were…" She didn't know what to say next so she motioned to Naruto.

' _Oh right_. We were discussing about you." He unthinkingly slipped it right out of his mouth and Kina temperedly glared lightly at him.

"Are you guys planning to get rid of me?" The words 'Shit No!' voiced in respective heads as she continued. "It's okay, I understand I was a burden to you all."

Kina deliriously waved her hands in frantic denial. "Nonono, we weren't talking about that! Do you want to go to the library tomorrow? A girl your age shouldn't stay at home all day." She persuade kindly, planting a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

She seemed to ponder for a moment as she quirked her head to the side. "I don't mind. I tend to get bored."

"Awesome! Now go to sleep, we'll have a long day tomorrow. I'll be with you in a minute." She gestured her off, nodding tiredly in reply within her nightly daze.

"Okay…" Yawning, she made her back with baby steps.

Both looked at her retreating form and Kina smiled endearingly. "You know, we're acting as if we're her parents." He would disagree but, "Naruto-kun," Her hand rested warmingly on his cheek, their eyes locked in timeless wonder. "She's your last shred of hope if you want to forgive yourself. From now on, do what you think that's best for her."

He grasped and lean into the radiant warmth of her palm like a fur coat in the winter. "I will." She snickered but not as a dismissive thought, but an acknowledgement. Their lips journeyed them far off the horizon and the time it took was limitless. They parted ways and her lips curled upwards, gazing yearningly at the blue sky she loved dearly.

"I know you will, just as you did for me. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. See ya." The door clicked and he was left alone to stare in wonder at the starry night. A shooting star flint across the sky and he could only mull over for one request.

"When will I learn..."

* * *

As the allotted time drew near, the steady summer heat became far less bearable. The Hokage snapped his fingers and the windows flew dead shut for the air-conditioning to transform the heat wave into a cool thought-process for his ordeal. Yesterday was unprecedented when the public outcry for demand to the recent attack. Public fear was in the brink of breakdown until he stepped forward to acknowledge and degrade the situation. Investigation was still underway and the board meeting will be held soon.

A number of state officials had died and numerous civilians were injured, possibly by falling debris. What stood out the most was the charred marks within the perimeter of the building. Witnesses report it was a toxic green with an odorless smell, disintegrating whatever it touches and the victims succumbed to it became non-existent. There was a case like this not too long ago where an orphanage accidentally caught fire during a festival. Could they be connected? Seems coincidental.

Why would they attack in a time like this? What are their motives? This terrorist attack cannot be let by and security will be tripled from now on. The door clicked open and there comes his bandaged comrade, Danzo Shimura.

"Hokage-sama." He grunted and tapped his cane to the wooden floor.

He nodded in his presence. "Danzou, what business do you have here?"

"If you like to hear, I'm here to make a proposition."

"And what would that may be?" The hokage reinforced his guard, in suspicion of his frequent unsanctioned actions and his often-suspected (but rarely proven) undermining of specific Konoha personnel.

"As you know, the rebellion has always set their eyes on **The Capitol.** They've proven to themselves to be a group of radicals without boundaries and cause. **The Capitol** is the symbol of our nation, a crown. Since then, we are nothing but a footstool and our actions has always been discredited. Personally, Hokage-sama. This is an embarrassment to us all." He spout every remark in disdain against the Capitol for what the higher ups knew, Konoha is being belittled.

"What are you saying, Danzo?"

"I am saying we should take the fight to their land!" He ushered. "We've been infiltrated countless times and history has shown the enemies of Konoha is either to be eliminated or negotiated with. Rarely the former. We've been sitting idle and if we act _now_ , more lives will be saved!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Danzo, we cannot quantify the situation at hand. I understand that. However, acting out on prejudice is a death's wish. We _know_ they have a military double the size of Konoha's. We _know_ there are elite members within their ranks. And we _know_ since the **Recollection** , our military might had been reduced _significantly_ for the fight against The Rebellion. That is the reason we are still striving."

" _Surviving_ is a lack of a better term." He retorted, squinting his eyes before continuing. "There were your comrades, Hokage-sama. Their forces are multiplying while ours are dwindling as we speak. We are simply waiting to get _plundered_. When are you going to show some backbone?!"

He stood up from his chair in display of authority, thickening the atmosphere. "That's enough, Danzo! This conversation is finished!"

The shinobi of darkness refrained from scowling and turned to his back. "Hiruzen, how long are you going to wait for the fire to wither?"

Once he was out of sight, he sighed in exasperation then took off the Hokage hat and placed it on the table, staring emptily at the symbol. It signifies the title bestowed upon him. The title of a great leader to lead the village into prosperity, not despair. He rubbed the bridge between his nose and sighed distressingly. "You may come in, Jiraiya."

The Toad Sage slipped through the gaps and fanned himself from the afternoon heat wave. "I hate to say this but he may be right, Sensei. If we live long enough, we might see this village forces turning into private military corporate. Free from jurisdiction."

"I'll be lying if I say I'm against that. We became sympathizers, that's how it is. There hasn't been a turning point for a long time since my leadership for Konoha to be recognized."

He snickered and raised his brow in a satirical manner. "What? Make Konoha great again? It's a possibility if we play our cards right."

The Third Hokage resumed his position and straightened his back. "Anything you have learned?"

"Many things," he hands over a scroll and folded his arms. "...as it turns out, they truly have _established_ a private military. Kawamura-15th richest man in the Capitol, was the main source of their funding. They've been doing this behind our backs for _three_ years, not to mention executing various missions. Fortunately, those working there are forbid to wear any insignia linked to Konoha and if found dead, we'll the last person they're expecting."

"What of their sector?"

He shrugged offhandedly. "When it comes to money, leaders are disposable. They'll either find a new source of income, go rogue, or come back. Neither of which will make any difference."

"The spy?"

He shook his head. "Even saying as a spy myself, it's almost impossible to say who was the culprit of the attack. It'll take a lot of time and bribery to produce evident results. We don't know if they're still lurking right under our nose and we have no idea when will _if_ they decide to strike. **The Revolutionary Army** is what they call themselves. They're equivalent to a nation's army and our dangerous foe, even if we don't know it." Hiruzen smoked his pipe, suspecting there may be a traitor or more within their ranks. This is definitely unprecedented. "Is there...anything else you want me to look into?"

He seemed to be contemplating until he took out a pair of scrolls from the drawer and handed it to the Toad Sennin. "Continue what you do best, Jiraiya. If you have the time, I want you look into these cases."

He tucked it away and proudly nodded. "You can count on me!" He thumbs up and leap through the window. "GOD DAMN IT'S HOT OUTSIDE!"

"Arrrghhh."

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT'S HOT OUTSIDE!" Naruto exclaimed morbidly as he sprawled onto the grass with liquid trickling down his face and mouth..

"How many times are you gonna say that?" Kina asked, slightly annoyed, sitting legs crossed seemingly not breaking a single sweat. Seriously, how does she do that in this scorching heat?!

"Until it snows! Grah!" He attempted to regain his bearings but it's like being stuck in an endless desert barefooted. "Why do we have to be out in the open?! Why not under the shade?!" He complained as Kina hissed at him.

"Keep your mouth shut. Ko-chan is studying and you're interfering her." He lazily swayed his eyes to the girl sat comfortably under a shade with a picnic mat. Books and food surrounding her.

"This is so unfair…" He muttered, hearing his tummy growling for feast.

She quirked her lips to the side in a rather condescending manner. "I think I see the problem here. It's your mentality, you give in way too easily." Without warning, she spanked him in the back causing him to yelp in pain. "Motivation is nonsense, discipline is key."

"Fine." Seemingly annoyed by her remark, he sat straight and legs crossed. "That was fucking painful, you looked like you were enjoying it." He murmured and quell in fear when she pulls out a spanker. "Why do you even have that?!"

She grinned pervertedly, lightly hitting the base onto her palm. "If you are masochistic, I won't spank you."

He sighed, enduring the scorching sun in the state of meditation. "I don't see a point of doing this."

She raised the spanker with an evil grin. "You want me to slap away your _point_?"

His privates quiver as sweat trickled profusely down his face. "No ma'am." Closing his eyelids, he muster all the relaxation methods he could possibly think of.

She observed him carefully, the squint in his eyes and the tensing of his muscles. _'He's trying way too hard.'_ The main purpose of this process was to eliminate stress and be the master of mind. For what she noticed, he seemed to hit a brick wall and can't find a way to possibly break it. Activating her Byakugan, what she saw astounded her. He was channeling all what he can into his head like a blowtorch. Doing this, he risked damaging his internals and the chakra system itself. The distribution of chakra must always be harmonized, sacrificing one link for the other would risk the loss of a systematic network. For example, he might not channel anything onto his palm due to the link being cut off. _'No wonder he can't even summon a technique, he's broken.'_ Pondering once more, she looked into his system riddled in absolute chaos. _'I'm gonna have to do this, hope you'll forgive me.'_

Her hands glow a shade of green as she planted them to the sides of his head causing him to flinch. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, just relax and pretend you're asleep. Forget that I'm here." She whispered gently.

"I don't mind the view but you're too close.." He flustered looking down her spaghetti strap.

"Don't pitch a tent, before I break the twig." It was so subtle that it made him cringe. He resumed. "Just breathe, follow my tempo." She soothingly rubbed circles onto the sides of his head to signify the breathing pattern for him to follow, thoroughly. In addition to boost his concentration, she began softly humming Pachelbel's Canon which he immediately received a wave of nostalgia.

"Kina?" He asked worryingly, as if reality was pulling away by every inch of the second.

"I'm here. I'm always here." She eased him, after noticing a sudden spike in his momentum. "You're not alone. I won't leave you." It seemed to calm him down a bit but his behavior is pulsing strangely in an indistinguishable pattern. _'Just what is going on in there?'_

Naruto was swimming in the dark of a living hell. Eyes froze front and nothing he could possibly distinguish. The world was etched in charcoal, the once vibrant hues of the plants were no more than a vivid dream. His body was buried in darkness which seemed to oppress him like an awful weight. It surrounded everything. It ate up everything in existence. It did not give him any mercy as it suffocate his body like a damp, musty, think blanket, clinging to every inch of his pale skin. Even in this abyss, not even his shadow lures within.

And yet, where was the fear he seek?

Has reality have all but forgotten in this nightmarish limbo? No, it still lingers. There was a warmth in his head, radiant and captivating, it stayed with him when his body lay cold. A tune he was hearing, a soothing one. In the midst of this charred night, a flint sparked a faint flame. It fumed a soaring light banishing all darkness as it fleet towards him. He stretched for it, in the hopes of clinging for dear life. Horror filled his eyes when his hand simply phase through the floating ball of light. Like a disturbed sentient, it hovered away.

' _No! Come back!'_

Escaping the abortion of darkness, he started running towards his only shred of life. The experience was surreal, running around in an infinite void to only end up in the same emptiness of space. Neither nor science or reason could possibly define this incomprehensible ordeal. Why the hell was he still running? What is he chasing for? He could abandon it and wander aimlessly. Ignoring the possibilities that would surface in his downfall.

Then, the orb sparked once more, manifesting into a shape he would define as humane. The form seems feminine as such he concluded to be female. Her hair is liquid rose against a face so pale it obscures her eyes. The strands flow down her back, stopping in an arrow around her hips. A form so small and lively was cradled in her arms. Rocking and humming a soothing tune, she smiled brightly, striking a huge resemblance that seemed familiar.

He stretch for her but no avail, his hand undoubtedly phase through causing the form to disperse into fireflies and back into a single, floating star. He stared to his feet, and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the gloom. He lowered down and his reflection shifted into a soul he knew all too well. He could still hear her lullaby, echoing in his company in this infinite void. And so, he sat down legs crossed, to free his conscious.

* * *

 _Amena_

The door to the Hiragana's Blacksmith rang open as she stood inside and look over the aisle. At first glance, weapons of different variance fill the shelves in their respective categories as well as scrolls arranged accordingly to its presets. Antique weapons such as Warhammers and dual handed swords etc are displayed for a viewings pleasure from outside. Chains and definitely sharp objects hang securely onto the ceiling as well as stash-away field-tested weapons on measly barrels. The place certainly tries its hardest to maintain acceptable standards to continue operating but as far as she knew, shops in Konoha are plentiful and this place is at the least of their concerns.

"Like I said, you have to treat it as if it's the most precious thing in the world! You can't just toss it like that." A certain bunned hair girl berate her customer.

"Well uh, my dog is precious. I bath him once a week and I did exactly what you said." The customer argued showing the rusted sword to her. "Didn't work all too well, does it?"

She restrained from slapping herself. "Sir, It wasn't meant to be literal. Didn't you read the instructions included in the case?"

He snorted. "Who read manuals? I chucked it and just like what I did do my dog, I gave a decent, well-thought out bath. Throwing, cutting down trees, slicing meat."

A vein twitched at his idiotic methodology. "This Katana is made of steel. Steel rusts overtime. Misusage, it degrades."

He waved off apathetically picking on his ear. "Yeah, Yeah. I heard that. Are you going to fix it or what?"

She resist the urge to scowl viciously. "I'll be sure to include a manual for your next visit."

"That's great! I'll come over at the end of the week. See ya!" As soon as he leaves, she released a massive sigh putting aside the neglected instrument and turn her attention towards the awaiting customer.

She smiled. "Amena! Good to see ya again!" She waved to her as she approach the counter smiling also in response.

"Likewise Tenten, do you have my orders ready?" This was her third visit and their encounter was due to her sword, **Murasame**. She was ecstatic to see such a unique weapon forged by one of the most legendary blacksmith in the century. She had an orgasm when Amena let her hold it and because of it, they became well acquainted with each other.

She nodded affirmingly. "Sure do." She went to the shelf shelf behind her to pick up the orders. "So what's the deal anyway? You said you're still in the Academy and ordering this much is pretty excessive."

"Mostly, it's for training. You look pretty skilled yourself, why are you still a genin?" The raven haired asked as the cashier chuckled lightly.

"Times are tough for the time being. It's hard for Konoha to organize a national competition considering what's going on. It may be this year, one can wonder." When she stretch her hand to the upper shelf, her sleeving slipped exposing a recently treated wound.

"What happened?"

She waved off dismissively. "Don't worry about it, tis but a flesh wound." She returned with supplies that could last for months. "One more thing," Tenten reach down to the bottom of the counter and firmly held a special small black case complete with red markings. "Here is the special cleaning tool kit you asked for." She proudly handed it over and caught a glimpse of **Murasame** in the scabbard. (Fangirl Intensifies)

"Thanks," She slot it into her battle kimono and rummage through one of her pockets. "I think one of your products is defective. Either or I'm unaware of something."

"Defective?" She handed over the wrinkled Chakra Gauge paper to the weapon's enthusiast for enquiries. It's all dried up but has enough indication to tell the reactive process. She closely inspect the piece of paper and ponder in thought. "This is extremely rare to happen. I'm not too in-depth in this kind of thing."

"Have any idea what might have caused it?"

She hummed to herself, riddling questions and answers in her head. "Either by an uncontrollable amount of chakra or excessive input. I doubt the latter." She handed it back to her. "One needs to be a _Kage tier_ to achieve such feat. Did you?"

The Uchiha shook her head. "Let's leave it to customer's privacy policy. Is this all of it?" She eyed the mass on the counter.

"Yup! 100 kunais, 50 sets of shurikens, 50m(165ft) worth of iron strings, 80 paper bombs, Tier 1 Ninjutsu scrolls _and_ a stainless steel Tanto." She reviewed thoroughly as Amena sealed them into a scroll.

"Out of all the shops I came across, this one is surprisingly the most efficient." She handed over her payment as Tenten honored the compliment with gratitude. "Do you still have one of those Chakra Gauges?"

"Of course!"

 _Ring_

A fairly tall person entered the shop and walked over to the counter. He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He had a black shirt, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

He stood a respective distance beside Amena and handed a receipt to Tenten. "I'm here for the pickup." He asked formally as the clerk look over the receipt.

"Oh, alright. I'll get back to you, momentarily." Off she goes to the back leaving the two onyx eyed individuals alone.

Amena had her arms folded, something about his presence seemed familiar to her. Glancing away, she immediately noticed the _Uchiha_ emblem on his back. An Uchiha! When he caught her peering into him, she didn't turn away.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He insisted with a friendly tone and her response was none other nonchalant.

"You could say that, I just moved here." What occurred to her the most when first talking to strangers, she would usually pry away from conversing. "Are you…?"

He concurred. "Yes, yes I am. And so are you." She was taken aback by it and he seemed rather amused. "Your posture and aura were a giveaway. It is impossible to dismiss the trait embedded in our clan, metaphorically." Shock replaced by curiosity, the male Uchiha apologised with a slight bow. "Pardon my intrusion, my name is Uchiha Itachi."

She was staggered by his politeness and proceed to introduce herself apprehensively in a similar manner. "Oh-uh. Uchiha Amena."

He smiled. "Interesting name. It has been a while since we've had any visitors beyond the walls. If you have the time, feel free to visit the Uchiha district anytime you like." At that moment, Tenten returned with the supplies and he took it effortlessly. "Farewell." He bowed politely leaving Amena to stare at his back as he left.

' _Uchiha Itachi...Isn't he's-?'_

"In case you're wondering, that's Uchiha Itachi," Tenten interjected. ",older brother of Uchiha Sasuke and Captain Of The Police Force."

"Why is he still here?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? It was a topic of dispute for a few months during the **Recollection** and he decided to stay. Maybe to maintain the balance of powers or simply out of spite." She took out a thick but portable book from under the counter and handed it over to the curious Uchiha. "This is a Databook containing a list of active duty shinobis. Ranging from Genin to Elite. To be listed, they have to be recognized. Updates once a year or so."

"Woah." Flipping through the book, she noticed various individuals from different countries with diverse skills and traits. "Is this all of them?"

"Realistically, no. It wlll expose a massive security flaw to identify each and every single high tier-ed individuals. Some might have gone rogue and others, deceased. Each to their own respective categories." As she skim through, she stopped at Uchiha Itachi. Two choices she would think of: Avoiding him would be best as he is linked to someone she rightfully distaste increasing the danger of exposure. Secondly, visit the Uchiha District.

Closing it back, she slotted it into her kimono. "Thanks for the info. This seems really useful."

"Glad you like it."

 _Ring_

" _Come back soon!"_

As she waved back, her senses were telling her that she was in immediate danger. _'Am I...being watched?'_ Following procedures, she picked a random route and began walking. The vibe clung to her like a shadow at every step of the way, intimidating her to confront the observer. She rested her palm onto the hilt and stopped dead at her tracks. Turning her head with a suspicious glare, the grudge dwindled as seconds tick by. _'I'm no longer safe. I need to take extra precautions this time around.'_

Upon arriving to the usual training ground, she stumbled onto an unsual scene. Kina spanking Naruto's face in a very repettive manner while on top of him. Once she arrived to the training ground, she was greeted by an unusual scene of incomprehensible proportions. Kina had Naruto tied to a trunk of a tree by his wrists, half-naked. To make it even more bizarre, she was hitting him at every part of his body, which left painfully obvious shades of red using a novel-forbid, spanker. She even had him gagged but Naruto himself remain unconscious, oblivious to the 'treatment' he had due. Sat on a base of a tree, Kobato mustered all the courage from peeking to the event occurring behind her back and continued reading.

Amena was stoned-faced for even she was unable to grasp the odd display. "What is going on?" She asked the gothic lolita who looked up from the leather shrouded book.

"Nii-chan hasn't woke up from his meditation. Kina-neechan is trying to wake him up...I think." She stammered, cringing at the ordeal he faced.

"How long has it been?"

"For...awhile."

Meanwhile,

"WAKE UP, YOU FREAKIN BASTARD! DON'T MAKE UP SHOVE AN ORE UP YOUR ASS!" Kina roared her throat out while spanking continuously in an attempt to 'revive' Naruto at his limbo state. The sheer amount of pain should have woke him up but it has been _hours_ since she started. She tried various methods that ideally, no man wish to go through unless the person was a complete masochist to begin with. "Naru-Fucking-ruto! If you don't wake up at this very second, I'm gonna break every inch of your bones till you can't even fuck anymore!" Not like she wanted that.

That said, a kunai flew out of nowhere which cut off his binds causing him to sprawl onto the dirt, possibly ending his uncharted misery. "What have you done?" The Uchiha rigidly asked, cutting off the rest of the binds with a single sweep of her sword.

Kina gulped. "Well...I kinda initiated the 'Reconstruction' sequence without telling him." You ended it with sheepish laugh which reacted a volcanic eruption on par to Yellowstone Caldera.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Though she backed away slightly, she stood firm. "Yes! I know by doing so would shorten his life and possibly ending it! But all this time, you knew he was suffering!"

"That's why I'm trying to train him! To be resilient to it!" Amena retorted, standing her ground.

Kina folded her arms and grew stern but remain composed. "But how can he when he is _completely broken_? You're basically making him walk on lava!"

"Are you serious?! He knew the stakes! At least _I_ tell him the risks involved! He's stronger than that! You are _betting_ on his _life!_ " The Uchiha exclaimed causing the Hyuuga to lose her cool.

"Don't be delusional! You call _that_ training? You are crucifying him! Do you really want to kill him that _badly_?!" Kina spouted as Amena bit her lips, narrowing her glare.

"Shut up, you little Hyuuga. All this wouldn't have happened if you _just_ kept your mouth shut to keep all those deep little secrets you pry away from him. _Wasn't_ it you who were the one expose him?"

She glared piercely in response, her hands fuming in chakra. "Watch your mouth, Uchiha. That isn't your place to say. Are you questioning your loyalty?"

Amena put her hand onto her hilt, scowling at her judgement. "Don't give me that. Loyalty? Seriously? Didn't you chuck it away when you abandoned your own blood?"

Her Byakugan immediately began throbbing, her teeth gritting in spiteful splurge. "One more word about my faith, will be your end, Bitch. I'm doing it for _him._ "

Eyes full of hatred, her Sharingan swirled menacingly as she grasped onto her hilt. "Are you really? To an extent of endangering him? For _your_ selfish needs? That's pathetic."

One can't possibly cease the impending doom that was about to behold at that very moment. Their eyes locked in a dire state of dominance as the embodiment of hatred began manifesting in a form of venomous emotions discharged by these kindred souls. Not waiting any longer, they projected their hostility by unleashing their weapons at the first step. Their hearts roared against this senseless fight, for the shed of blood was imminent. They were willing to sacrifice everything, for what they consider justifiable.

"STOP IT!" Before the mistake was made, Kobato screamed for she was watching the entire heart-breaking ordeal. All of a sudden, they were thrust back by a wave of blazing fire filled with emotions that were suppressed. Tears were dripping right down her chin as she held tight onto her stuffed doll. She sniffed, pressing back from crying her lungs out when the two bicker in their blind arrogance and hate.

Shocked and guilt was their realization for they were taken aback by the roaring fire shrouding the young girl, whom was completely unaffected by the combustion she set onto herself.

"Stop it. Stop fighting." She begged achingly, swelling the hearts of the two rivals. What have they done?

Once the hellish fume had dispersed, the serene harmony of nature took over but the charred ground could not be replaced by the aberration that had taken place. Kobato sniffed once more as she looked up, seemingly tired from crying in silence.

Later that evening, The Uzumaki fluttered his eyes open in the comfort of his bed. The moon shone high as he sat by the edge of his bed, feeling a sense of numbness in his feet. Feeling nauseous as he stood, he staggered out of his room, down the lighted hallway only to find the atmosphere to be depressingly desolated. Kobato was on the sofa in front of the TV with a sad look on her face, seemingly reminiscing over something. Only when she noticed until he sat beside her, making them both slightly uncomfortable because their communication was base.

"What are you watching?"

"Season 1 of The Red Fury Necromancer." She answered timidly from behind her doll, skimming over the action of the heroine fighting alongside her new found partner.

He observed the character as she transformed into a skimpy battle outfit and her appearance struck an odd resemblance. "Woah, she looks exactly just like you." Naruto grinned earnestly, flushing a great deal of embarrassment at her.

She squirmed in her seat. "Nnggh. I do not. She has a red eye and I don't." She pointed at the fictional vampire, her left eye shining a crimson red.

He waved it off dismissively. "You don't think so? Wait here," He went off to the bathroom and came back in an instant with contact cases. "This is for you." He handed it to her with a smile.

She nervously took it and popped the case off, looming a curious expression. "What are these?"

"Contact lenses, they're very specially made and could last a decade. I don't wear them anymore so I figured it best suite you." He answered condescendingly as she mull over it. "Go on, give it a try."

"O...Okay." Applying it with the help of Naruto, it stung a bit until she fluttered her eyes leaving miniscule tears. He pulled out a handheld mirror producing an awed expression from the blonde girl. "Wow…" Her amazement was intoxicating as Naruto grinned foxily feeling a sense of achievement.

"You like it?"

"Hm!" She happily answered with a bashful nod taking the mirror by her hands, fantasizing the endless wonders of her idol.

"I'm glad you do. Remember, don't wear it in your sleep and take good care of it. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Nice, so where is everybody?" She didn't answer but turn her head slightly to the balcony. Behind the tinted glass door, he could make out Kina leaning against the fence. He sighed feeling a bit drained. Caressing her head, he smiled kindly to her. "I'll join you afterwards. Later."

Sliding the door open, he felt a squishy substance on the pommels of his feet. Sprawled all over the grey tiled floor were blunts, she must have used up almost a pack. His face slipped downwards as he grasped onto her shoulder, making her face him. "You alright?"

She wore a puzzled expression. "You're awake? It...It's only been a few hours. How are you? How are you feeling? Are you sick?"

Her stammering response perplexed him. "I'm the one supposed to ask you that but I'm fine. Except, I _absolutely_ can't feel anything, not even an itch, as if I'm inside a shell." He stressed out as she flicked her blunt away and press her hand onto his beating heart. Not a minute went by, she embraced him with her head against his chest, breathing deep in a soothing rhythm. Though he felt nothing but confusion, he gently caressed her soft midnight strands.

"You're more clingy than usual, except less brutal." He muttered through her hair and he could feel her cheeks shifted.

"I'm sorry, I just need some reconciliation." He slightly nodded and continued reconciling her. "Naru-chan, do you see anything wrong with me?"

It earned a curved brow and after pondering, he sighed unwieldily. "Apart from being an abusive cunt and cunningly dangerous, I don't see why I should judge you by your colors. A flower meant to be nurtured and nourished, not plucked. I guess, that's the best I can describe you."

He heard a light chuckle but unbeknownst to him, a tear shed down her chin. "Does that mean you might want to marry me?"

"Fat chance, I'm not convinced if you can even handle it. Not to say I won't but, we'll see."

"Aww, is that it?"

"You're begging for more now? Fine. You are…" Processing ",a...candle in my life?"

She then replied to him tauntingly. "And my love is like a candle. If you forget me, I will burn your fucking house down."

' _I'm surrounded by psychopaths…'_

She turned her head towards the living room and her half-lidded gaze was set to Kobato, ecstatically admiring her new looks and fantasy idol. It earned a heartfelt smile from the Hyuuga. "Keep this us and you might even convinced me to do it myself, and The child of the last **Nikkusu** might even be yours."

"Kobato?" He darted his eyes to the girl then back at her. "What are you talking about?"

Separating, she handed him a scroll made of leather and its age defined the generational gap. Folding her arms beneath her chest, she stared hard at the scroll. "Believe this if I told you, she is not what you think she is." Opening the scroll, his mind was caught in a flurry of turbulence. "She is the last of the **Nikkusu clan (Phoenix Clan)**. They were claimed to be extinct almost a hundred years ago after staging a war against Konoha, which at that time, Tobirama Senju was at rule. During **Operation Blood Exchange** , they refused to take part of the program which then led to their preventable demise. They'd proven to _extremely_ dangerous, on par to the Uchihas; almost wiping out an entire invading force as well setting blaze to the entire continent. Prior to that, any scattered survivors are either to be subjugated or eliminated."

He rubbed the temple of his head in frustration. "...and I have a living breathing inferno under my roof." Reflecting his collective thought, a realization pierced through his head. "Wait, how did the Sasuke knew about Kobato?!" He exclaimed in turmoil.

She set her eyes in a wandering gaze. "I asked myself that question many times and speculating was my only way of knowing. The chakra links of Nikkusus are anatomically different from others which can be easily set apart by anyone with blood-bred visions. That cocky bastard knew that a breathing Nikkusu exists. Kobato...she was a scapegoat to his ploy and you...went along with the game."

His teeth gritted and grind at the thought of his face and the anguish he suffered. "Fucking hell," He spouted spitefully ",can't wait till the day when I snap his head clean off and shit down his throat."

"That can wait, right now, we may not know if her existence is leaked so we must prepare ourselves for the worst possible outcome." She notified cautiously and he looked at her blankly.

"Why's that?"

"What the commoners not know, **Operation Beta** is still in motion. Naruto," She approached him imposingly and her eyes were rightfully sharp. "How much are you willing to protect her?"

He stood stiff and take heed. "I'll put down my life for her, she doesn't deserve this."

She nodded her head firmly. "...and so will I. Her abduction will cause a dreadful end to the entire world if strung into the wrong fingers. It's my job to prevent such things from happening."

At that moment, Kobato was running around the living room imitating herself as a vampire princess, inflicting a reign of terror to the masses. "KuKuKu," She peace-sign over her red eye. ",the fools of flea shalt serve thine requests! Haha-hahaha~!"

"..."

"..."

"Want to join her?" Naruto suggested somewhat persuasively.

"Sure." Before getting ahead of herself, she looked at the blunt-littered floor then to her pack, and sighed. "I've gotta control myself. Sooner or later, I'm gonna cause more harm than good."

He patted her shoulder. "Can't blame you, don't lose your priorities."

"You're giving me tips now?" She mused amusingly.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Amena-chan. By the way, where is she?" He did not notice the split second shadowy guilt in her eyes as he ponder.

"She's...asleep." After their heated quarrel, they have not talked since and Naruto seemed to accept it without another thought.

* * *

Holy shit. It was 8am in the morning and he was not threatened to steel himself up and pass the blaze. Passing a specific threshold he would either be dragged by the teeth or jabbed to the canyons of his shittery. Neither seemed to happen.

Worries begone as breakfast calls.

The aroma of her savory creation imprisoned his nose in an enthralling trance as he dance his way to the kitchen. He arrived in a nick of time to see her, devoid from reality. Staring at the wall seemingly drowned in her own thoughts, so he stood beside her and gaze at the butterscotch substances in the pan. Sneakily lessening the output of the stove, he gently called out her name so to not surprise like last time.

"Amena-chan…"

"...?...Eh?" She was wide-eyed at his sudden appearance then back at her pan, frowning contemptibly. "Oh no…" She always prided herself in her ability to be serve the best and bestow the best. However, that wasn't the case this time. Abruptly, Naruto grab a spoon and serve himself a bite-size, "Hey!...Wait...They'r-..." he munched down the perfectly moist eggs and rice without tint of hesitation.

"Hmmm~! They're good!" He swallowed scrumptiously, penalizing her in a gawking state.

"...You...idiot..."

So they had scrambled eggs.

To repay her, he decided to do the dishes. "I was going to make omelettes…" Said the wistful Uchiha as Naruto laughed it off dismissively.

"Brood your way to the heavens and before you know it, everything has burned to the ground." Metaphorically and literally. She firmly crossed her arms and legs as Naruto tuck the plates away.

"That habit is going to be the end of me." Said the displeased raven haired as the blonde dry himself with a cloth and sat opposite of her before shrugging his shoulders.

"Everyone lives by habit, either good or bad; therefore, strive to good habit attitude, then you won't have to break the bad." He lightly chuckled at her daunting reaction which she earnestly stirred away with a nonchalant smile.

"You surprised me in more than one ways. I guessed my lessons really paid off." He grinned in response to her unperturbed amusement. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, fresher than I ever felt in my entire life. I feel like I can use the 'New day, new me' quote." He stared at his clutching palms, loosening the strain in his muscles. "Never thought that I could skip the pills...maybe just for a while."

"For someone like you, that's expected. The Reconstruction method is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. I doubt you'll feel the same way in the near future." He tilted his head as she gazed to the floor with a slight indication of distaste in her voice.

"Yeah...she didn't told me beforehand. It was uncalled for but any available solution is worthwhile." Not meeting his gaze, he continued. "You know, whether my life is shortened or threatened does not matter," Their eyes were locked in a silent stance. ", I'll be long dead if _that's_ gonna take me out. Because you're gonna have to do it!"

Yup. Either he lost a part of his brain or he completely lost his mind for stashing away the excruciating danger granted to him. "Nothing's gonna change you, will it? Not even death. What was going on inside your head?"

That said, he pondered long and hard before leaning against his palm. "Everything was dark...You were there...Kobato...Kina...everyone I know...it ate everything all up." He sighed. "I can't explain in a way that could be comprehend. It was messed up.."

"I wouldn't want to know."

"You couldn't possibly want to." Straightening himself up, he poured himself tea. "Do you know about Kobato-chan?"

"Yeah."

"...and? She said she wouldn't mind you being her auntie."

"Hey! I didn't pluck her out of that pit just so you two can play lovey-dovey mommy-daddy and dawdle your way to happy land! I won't be left behind!" She stammered indecisively, her cheeks flushing 10 shades of red.

He smiled satisfyingly. "That's a perfectly good answer. Glad to hear that." Realization stacked his head. "Oh right, I got you something." Taking out the black beads of marbled bracelet he bought, he gestured it to Amena who gasped in an immediate response. "It's for you."

Losing her composure, her face erupted as an heir of . "WHA-WHY-WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THI-THIS FOR?!"

 **(Note: In Hyuga tradition according to Kina, presented any form of jewelry symbolizes a marriage proposal. The giftee can refuse even without reason.)**

"Eh? You don't want it?"

 **(Note: He still doesn't know.)**

"IT-IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T WANT IT OR ANYTHING! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" She waved her arms around rapidly in random motion.

Confused as a sober man in the morning, he shrugged his shoulders thinking it was better to explain rather than presenting it straight out. "If you want it to mean something, then...I can't think of anything. It's for you, right outta my heart." He caught her wrist in one swift motion and put it in himself. "There," He leaned back seemingly happy. ,"...doesn't it look good on you?"

"I-I guess…" She set her nervous gaze to the bracelet and noticed Kanjis were each engraved within the obsidian marbles. "Your happiness is my love?"

"Huh? There's a quote in it? Well...I guess that's true, in a way. Ehehehehe..." He spoke so casually that he didn't notice the mixed darkness looming behind her. "Amena...chan?" Even the dark figure had a skeptical look.

"HENTAIPERVERTLOWLIFEASSHOLEDICKBUTTLEAFYJERKDUMBASSPITIFULSHAMELESS-!"

"Gimme a break…"

* * *

"We will proceed as instructed."

"Is he serious? Has the plan really moved _this_ far ahead?"

"Likely, the meeting didn't go too well so it's up to us to make sure things go _smoothly_."

"I understand. In fortnight, the world will tumble in uproar." From the village walls, they looked over the peace nestled within surrounded by limitless forest.

"...and the world will gaze upon the face of chaos."

* * *

 **Chapter 9 ends**

 **Looks like something huge is about to happen in the next chapter. I hope you like the chapter as much as I like making it...maybe not. Who knows? Thanks for letting me know your concerns and if any of you do, I'll addressed it.**

 **Jane! Have a great weekend~!**


	10. Chapter 10 Lo and Behold

**Harloo~everybody! Thanks for leaving reviews and comments of my writing style. By the way, do you guys need "Previously," thing? I can put it in with no problem if you'd like. With that outta the way, let's get this story going.**

 **Chapter 10: Lo and behold**

 ** _"The freedom of will is but an illusion."_**

* * *

Across the violent tides of the **swirling seas** laid a beautiful island, vastly packed in thick jungle and fauna of rich varieties. Near the shores stood a large fishing village and even being in an isolated land surrounded by a large body of water, their economy still flourish thanks to the conviction of fishermen but most dare not to venture deep into the treacherous seas. A nice trek deep into the woods, one would stumble upon a huge japanese style castle with a massive training courtyard occupied by warrioress and graceful soldiers alike. One must take note that these warriors mostly consist of females with shades of red hair while the elders were aging men and women.

Graved above the entrance of the courtyard displayed - 'Uzushiogakure' and the warriorress were trained to be religiously prepared to defend their territory should you trespass.

The renown Uzumaki clan stood audacious against the tides of time for the survival of their well-being in the defense of overwhelming hostility. The wars had taken a huge toll for they had abandoned the old relic of their origin and rebuilt anew for the next generation to blossom. The battles had snatched away their husbands and sons leaving their wives and daughters to survive for the greater good of many. Men of dedicated beings had plummet to near absolute none and the young generation of females whom survived the war had to take their place or remain obsolete. Aged Uzumaki men had grown sterile resulting in the ratio of men to women of 1:200.

Military once men dominant were now replaced by women and young agile females alike.

Separated in groups according to their fighting styles, the military seperated them into different division and the most common were practitioners to the arts of shinobi while the latter, exercised in heavy duty combat in the usage of immense strength and skilled swordsmanship. Each to their own specialty. Thanks to the veterans, they were able to pass down their skills knowledge and make each and every individual to be prominent against the challenges ahead.

In the field, pillars of stone sprouted out of the ground for destruction to commence. Flashes of scarlet gracefully danced around with fluidity in a deadly rhythm destroying large pillars of rock to rubbles in a single unison of their swings. Specialized in field destruction and close combat, these redhead fighters are the heavy lifters in the frontlines and are deemed to be highly dangerous. They wore no uniform, and none are identical because their belief system are heavily based upon individuality causing a small internal sense of social hierarchy. They live by the sword and kneel only for the queen. They are **The Warmaidens.**

In their current state, if you were to encounter a single one of them, be warned for you must not underestimate or you will be fucked. Metaphorically.

For the interruption of the reader, the earth tumble as a rocky draconic being sprouted off the ground infusing its rage to the masses. Standing in its glare, a young woman with long, scarlet hair and penny eyes forwarded her keen gaze to the roaring beast. She wore a Heart Kreuz Armor consisted of a metal breastplate with a high armored collar and plated shoulderguards with each side being composed of four plates. Tightening her firm metallic grip onto her double-edged sword, her black knee high boots dug into ground as she sprinted forward.

The fat dragon saw her coming and raised its massive paw in an attempt to crush her but she leap over it and ran up grazing her sword into its rocky scales. In a blind moment, the beast lost its arm by her clean slice as she ran up its spine. Staggering forward, the dragon flapped its humongous wings and bullet into the sky forcing her to backflip onto solid ground. Howling a raging cry, the dragon homed down with jaws wide open. The young redhead planted her sword into the ground and all of a sudden, a hail of hellish swords shot out from the ground and into the dragon like chugged cheese. Raging once more for the lost of its wings, the dragon spew out a storm of rocks into her direction. Reacting quickly, she summoned a body sized shield as the wave succumbed the entire field. Ashes littered the sky as the dragon tumble the earth in ferocity at its mindless destruction. Before it can even blink, a claymore the size of a house chugged into its mouth disabling its ability to howl. Out of the dust, she pluff out into the sky with two identical swords and descended upon the unfortunate being like a rolling blade.

As the dust settles, she had her sword planted into the crumbs and a proud smile obscured by the light breeze of her scarlet hair. Her peers applaud for her as the training field reconstruct itself piece by piece from a rehabilitation seal. A woman with flame red hair in wild curls, a flock in which covers her right eye approached her. She wore black armour that shines like enamel and wields a slim, cross-shape spear.

"That was spectacle. Congratulations, Erza Uzumaki, you passed." Erza dropped down and bow as the proctor rummage her back and handed her a scroll. "You may meet the Queen for she will bestow her blessings to you."

The Uzumaki smiled earnestly and without hesitation, she caught her off guard and hugged her with an _almost_ death beholding grip. "Thank you, Rosalia-sensei. I wouldn't be here without your teachings."

Rosalia's slim armor didn't help her a single bit as she was losing every second of air for her face turns purple. "Y-Yeah! Y-You're wel-come!" She shakily padded her hair as Erza spared her from the hug of death as she later bow once more. Rosalia raspily gasped in and sputtered a rather pissed word. "Bitchin heresy, don't do that to me ever again!" Composing herself, she lightly played with her flock hiding her shady cheeks. "Nevermind that, you came a long way and I'm proud of you. Go on." She tried to ushered her away but she stood firm. "What do you want now?"

"Can I...have cake later?"

Sighing in annoyance, she looked back at her with the 'are you serious look'. "A getaway gift ay? Fine, come by _whenever_ you feel like it."

"ARIGATOU! Make sure no one eats it before I do!" Her excitement imploded as she ran to the castle with a happy-go-lucky look on her face.

"Sweets...why doesn't she ever get fat?"

 _Castle doorways_

Even after years of living in an another segment of this huge castle, she would be always be amazed by the interiors for they are separated based on the design aesthetic. Seals and weaponry sprayed across the hallway ready to be used instead of a museum fashion. In her awe, she was not aware of the presence behind her as she was tapped onto the shoulder. In the most secured sector of the castle, there would not be any less of a reason to be petrified but she was so. She immediately turned to her back with her hand on guard but was met by empty air.

"...?!"

"Aw seriously? You would have already lost your head before you can even blink." A mischievous voice sounded behind her confirming her to ease off and face her roommate.

"Only you can take me on without laying a hand, your stealth are indeed, deadly. Chelsea." Erza complimented as a cloud of smoke puffed in front of her revealing a young woman of similar age. She had pale skin, pinkish-auburn hair, and red eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots.

"...and you are the vigorous titania of which this country kneel for." She playfully teased knowing the embarrassment of being called various complementive names such as 'titan'.

"The names just keeps coming, don't they? Anyways, if you're here, does that mean you've passed?" She peered inquiringly as Chelsea sucked on her lollipop with a light shrug.

"It would be for naught if I were to return dead, and let me tell you, the world is changing faster than any of us can predict." She informed, for her former test involved operating beyond her country and collect information in secrecy. "If we're both here, my prediction has proven correct."

Erza nodded knowing that her roommate was basically known for her analytic but sometimes blunt predictions. "If what you assumed is true, what will happen next?"

She beamed at her and knocked onto the door. "Only one way to find out."

"Come in."

Once through the double doors, they were greeted by a radiant environment of the room filled with collective fauna, displayed evenly on every corner. Wooden tiled floor and pinkish red wall accompanied by works of art as well as portraits of former village rulers. Ducked before the balcony that shows the sea, a lady of red sat up from her mat cushion to greet her visitors. Her hair was a deep wine of cherry picked blossom, reaching down her curvaceous form and blue hairpin to frame her curved cheeks. A glossy rose of pink smeared across her lips that looked evenly natural. Her eyes were a perfect spring sky, her mind clear and her smile warmer than the gentle sun.

"Yosh~! I knew you two can do it!" She had a childlike cheer in her tone followed by a spontaneous grin. "Nothing like the power of our clan and the enriching force of my two daughters-dattabane!"

This is Uzumaki Kushina, simply known as the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure and The Red Hot Blooded Haberano, also the Queen. She took stead of the village many years ago and was responsible in conduct the recovery of the village which gave rise to the global power chart. During the process, she rescued them from being conscripted too early and trained them instead for a few years. Erza the powerhouse, and Chelsea in the shadows. Two deemed worthy under her and best together like ramen and chopsticks.

Erza. "Y...yeah."

Chelsea. "Right on."

She went around her floor desk and immediately succumbed them to her warm hug. For a fact that she's a Kage and such actions may suppose to be unprofessional, but who cares? She is the Uzukage and she can do whatever the hell she wants.

"You two haven't changed a bit," She beamed as she release them but rest assure her hands on shoulders. ", well, except getting sexier."

Erza tried to compose herself but was losing grip while Chelsea took it as a welcome gesture. "You're not getting older yourself, _okaasan_." The pinkish-red peered as the flamboyant lady smirked back.

"Hell if I know my own age, I could be in my 30's or 50's." A cringey expression appeared as she shove it off. "Urgh, the thought just make me feel very old-dattabane."

Erza injected in. "You're the most beautiful Queen of all the lands, surely such thoughts is a mere inconvenience to you."

Kushina smiled warmly then cupped her hands to their heads then hugged longingly once again. " _Oh_ ~I missed you two _sooo_ much~!" She released them both and clasped her hands above her boobaroos. "Now, you may wonder why you are summoned here," They nodded. "Firstly, in my blessing, I bestow you honor as servants of Uzushiogakure." She planted her hand above Erza's heart and Chelsea's headphone. Her hands glow a sunshine as a mark of their clan appeared on Erza's armor above her heart as well on Chelsea's headphones. They had a bright look on their faces upon receiving the gift and bowed before the Queen.

-"Arigatou, Uzukage-sama."

"Aww~I don't need you two to thank me with such formalities." She lifted their chins and continued. "Back to business, I have discussed with my...uhm _(council)_...that you two will participate in the Chunin exams in the upcoming months."

"I don't mind but why does it to be this early." Chelsea said with zero concerns but such events are expected to be highly ineffectual to the status quo.

Erza nodded. "I understand, you want our skills to be tested."

The Uzukage shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, partly. Your skills are well prepared in combat and I have no doubt that you will falter. Besides, you have months to be well equipped. We are way too far behind in the power charts but I couldn't care any less about it. You two have contributed a fair amount for this village and now, especially you Za-chan, to familiarised yourselves in the outside world."

"I am to leave the land?"

Kushina shook her head yes and folded her arms beneath her chest. "Without experience you ineffective. Chel-chan will teach what there is to know of the world because you'll be paired with her." They both nodded. "I have assigned Rosalia-san as your guidance." At that moment, Rosalia came in and bowed.

"Rosalia-sensei?" They looked back at Kushina.

"Your first mission as a squad is of utmost importance and failure is not an option. Understood?" Receiving respective confirmations from all heads, she motioned to the lolipop sucker. "From her recent scourge in the mainland, Chelsea discovered a High Value Target. Chelsea."

The redhead stepped forward and faced her small audience. "Hai. In my recent reconnaissance in Konoha, I discovered this man." She flipped out a photograph and showed a whiskered blonde of similar age walking with a black haired female but her visage was captured out of frame. "Upon further investigations and many speculations, it is in my believe he is a blood bearer of the Uzumaki clan." Chelsea explained further, shock was an understatement for none would thought a man of royal blood would live in such conditions and out of sight. "I've searched through the hospital's archive and he is, an actual mere half-blooded of our clan. Uzumaki Naruto is his name."

A nagging feeling was screaming in Kushina's head after hearing the name but she quickly shove it back and address them in a serious manner. "As you all know, our population is dwindling and a male of our blood is a pure gem. Your mission is to lure him into our side for we must breed our clan back to its glorious days." They stood firm in acknowledgement, watching her lips waver. "Or remain obsolete."

* * *

Naruto burst through the doors like a child about to receive free candy from a stranger because he just passed the genin exams. Waiting outside the Academy, Amena stepped forward to congratulate him as he boasted. "Who would have thought, you made it."

He indirectly shoved the leaf head protector right to her face causing her to roll her eyes. "Look! I'm so awesome they gave me a black one! Not exactly my favorite color but hey! I made it!"

"Don't get your hopes over the roof, we are yet to be assigned to a squad. Furthermore, you are still severely under-trained to be considered a full fledge shinobi. Far from it to be exact." She informed as they proceed to take their usual walk home.

"I know," He tied the protector to his head and frowned slightly a sign that did not go unnoticed by Amena. "I really wanted to talk to Iruka-sensei, that's all. If he was there, all I wanted was him to congratulate me."

"That's a deep shame." Unfortunately, the village had been on a state of emergency since the recent attack and all conscripted chunin was prep to maintain internal security so Iruka had to take part. Knowing the lecturer was one of the few people he deeply cherish, she chimed in. "You know, he would probably treat you to an unlimited amount of ramen."

That cheered him a bit. "Yeah, he probably would. But you obviously won't, though."

"That's okay, I just got my pay so consider this as a graduation gift." She assured him as Naruto fist pump and marched forward.

"Yosh! Onwards to Ichiraku's!" He grinned ear to ear almost forgetting something. "Oh right, I promised Kobato the wonders of ramen. Imma invite her too-dattebayo!" Later, they arrived to the Uzumaki household to find only the young blonde witch to dawdle in front of the television. His eyes shifted side to side as he entered the apartment. "Where's Kina?"

"She left just a minute ago." Kobato emerged from the sofa and hearing that made him skeptical. "She said she have business to deal with, alone."

"That's weird." He supposed celebration can wait but if it was that important to her, he wouldn't mind. Grin plastered in his face, he faced towards Kobato. "Want to Ramen and Chill?"

"What?"

The Uchiha was still outside noticing a sensitive barrier was installed around the premises. A technique she had known only one person can implement such a thing in a discreet manner, the Hyuga. _'Seems like I'm not the only one noticed we've been watched...apart from the ANBU's.'_ As far as she was concerned, the hidden operatives had such, been keeping a close eye on them within certain periods but kept a relatively fair distance. However, none can she speculate that wish to cause them harm. _'Hm. It appears they aren't here. Could they be maintaining the village's security? Or perhaps executing missions against The Revolution Army.'_

"We're ready!"

 _Ichiraku Ramen_

The Head-chef yelled out, "IS THAT YOUR KID NARUTO!?" Teuchi had been staring at her since their arrival and their resemblance were utterly on point.

A tick mark appeared over his head as the group looked into their orders. "Goddamit, old man. For the last time, NO!" He wouldn't be able to say for sure until the legal system decided to take action. Naruto bat his eyes towards Kobato whom was still indecisive in her pickings.

"Do I want this one, no. It looks really ugly. Maybe this one, nah. It looks kinda stale." Pondering aloud at the menu, Teuchi was gaping at her oblivious honest statements and its effect felt like a grave was dug for the honor of his pride.

Smirking, Naruto pointed at the top right. "How about this one? It's the first one I ever ordered." Ah yes, Salt Ramen. He remembered till this day when Ayame served him a good bowl and extras for the first time with his own money.

Kobato twisted her lips and narrowed her eyes. "No, such portions will succumb my powers. They're hideous. I want something that tastes like sweetrolls but not sweetrolls."

Naruto and Teuchi shared the same reaction of absolute horror and contempt at her blunt statement for the bold comment nailed a coffin. Naruto damned himself and looked around noticing something amissed. "Where's Raizo?"

Hearing that, Teuchi folded his arms. "I've gotta let him vacant my ol'family store instead. Ayame had been kept busy with her own work as well but she'll return soon."

Naruto nodded then phased his gaze towards Amena. "Have you decided yet?" Unbeknownst to him, obscured by the menu in her hands, she was reminiscing longingly about the bracelet as he called out to her. "Amena?"

She looked visibly shaken at his call and stuttered. "Wha-what...I mean-uh…sorry."

Teuchi folded his hands back and smiled assuringly. "Don't worry young lady, you'll get the best quality from the finest chef all around."

Taking it to heart before smiling in response, they ordered and later the jaws of hunger were serving in satisfaction. Kobato took her first bite and before everyone knew it, she asked for second which the Ramen chef humbly comply. In effect, Naruto directed his sunken face at Amena who amusingly muttered 'Go ahead' with a roll of her eyes and thus, a competition was held within the small stand along with a chorus of laughter and lighthearted chuckles accompanied by a vibrant atmosphere.

The blondes finished up their 7th broths of war then satisfyingly grinned at each other before nodding cheekily. All along Teuchi was pondering if they could be biologically siblings or possibly related to a degree due to the fact they were finishing at the _same_ time and consuming the _same_ way. But overall, he couldn't feel more happier than to see his customers enjoying their meals.

Kobato 'burped' cutely and it took a swell to everyone's heart when she apologised obscuring her lips with her tiny fingers. "Pardon me."

Naruto kept his grin in place and beamed, "Where you want to go now?"

"There," She pointed far South at the highest peak of the village.

Naruto looked into her direction and thought wistfully. "The Hokage Monument? Sure."

Teuchi chimed in, "Hey, good time. Tomorrow is the Shodaime's birthday and it'll be expected to be very crowded because it's a holiday. The ceremony involves giving out wishes and tocommemorate the founder's death."

Amena pensively mused with a skeptical brow, "People celebrate someone's death? That's strange."

Teuchi laughed before adding his own to the mix, "Not as strange as the public holiday."

* * *

The Third Hokage skimmed through the huge amount of data on his table and thought grimly, _'This is unprecedented.'_ To think that all the events were about to unfold laid before him. He formerly dismissed such allegations about the dawn of the rising storm and thought it as a feudal myth, a pipe dream. With near limitless information at his tips, he could wield it with an iron fist and bring justice to the wrong-doing. Someone blew the whistle, and the duer stood patiently before him. "Firstly, I have to thanked you."

She held up her hand, halting his continuity. "Your gratitude may lay wasted on a single individual such as myself. This is a work of multiple hands and spilled blood to obtain the knowledge of a forgotten secrecy. It will be for naught for me to receive your honor. You may instead express your heartfelt thanks to my superiors."

He firmly nodded, eyeing her straight posture and manner of tone. "Being an agent of The Rairon as well as their representative, I understand what you mean. Kina Hyuga is your alias, is that correct?"

She tipped her head to the side then spoke in an abstract manner. "It's my birthright, but I fail to see what you intend to do."

Hiruzen pointed his pipe at her and narrowed his eyes. "Don't misjudge me. You caused quite a hail of unravish pep talk in the past, in which that has yet to be resolved with your clan. So my question is this, what do _you_ intend to do now? For what you may or may not, will inflict an everlasting outcome in the future."

Giving her a moment to ponder, Hiruzen blew his pipe as she answered. "For what I may or may not do, hiding my identity is but a mere futile. They may not or know me. They may find me and corner me, for my answer will be no."

Hiruzen grumbled underneath his breath, completely aware the dilemma between her and the clan. "Hrrrgh, I'll close one eye on this but if the situation persists, you may turn to me for help. Consider it as a return for your service." The Vanilla eyed bowed then straightened herself but didn't move an inch. The Hokage looked to her with a raised head. "What else do you need?"

Redirecting her thoughtful gaze from the floor to the prominent figure, her lips twitched to a smile. "If I may, Hokage-sama. I have one simple request…two if I might add."

He reflected right back at her, smoke emanating from the side of his lips. "Heh, name it."

* * *

Evening approached as Naruto and his small audience made their way up the flight of stairs to the Hokage monument. Due to Kobato's petite frame, she became exhausted really fast and he had to carry her by his shoulders, much to her embarrassment. Fortunately, under the evening sky above the brightly lit village, she was indefinitely stunned by the view as her eyes sparkled ravishingly beneath the constellation belt.

"Wah~", She awed at the spectacle as they move higher and higher. The Uzumaki didn't know it was her first time and thought bringing her along will be all worth it. Even Amena couldn't contain her seemless curiosity. Kobato tapped his head then pointed at a distant. "NehNeh-What's that tall thing over there?"

He mused and answered her excitement. "That's a watchtower. Birds from all over the world fly there to give messages."

She 'ooh' then tapped again. "What about that treeish place?"

He didn't knew what she meant so he stopped and narrowed his eyes at the distance. "Oh yeah, that's The Life and something park. It's where I met Amena-chan!"

Kobato jolt in excitement and asked, "Really?! How did you two met?"

Upon hearing that, Amena tried keeping her blush from exploding remembering how it humorously went and gruesomely ended. Naruto laughed at her immediate reaction which pique Kobato's interest further. "Let's say she got my hand and I faint by her lovely touch."

It didn't help her embarrassment at the very least but Kobato perked her head to the side switching her gaze to the blonde and raven. "Did you guys do something dirty?"

Naruto chuckled. "You could say that, it ended _real_ dirty." He continued climbing up the stairs with the bashful Uchicha on tail. "I'll give you one hint: It involved blood." Kobato was instantly wide-eyed and gasped.

"Stop misleading her with suggestive hints!"

They were below the First Hokage's head and climbing up goes right beneath his chin. Standing there were the last people Naruto expect to stumble upon. "Iruka-sensei?"

The scar-faced chunin shared the same impression. "Woah, Naruto! Good to see y-IS THAT YOUR KID?!"

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" After a short explanation that his 'mission' was to babysit her, Iruka seemed to have bought it.

"I see, I see." Iruka mused then joked. "With your looks, I wouldn't have a single shred of doubt."

Naruto sweatdropped for seeing him laughing at his own jokes until Mizuki tapped his shoulder and said, "Be quick, I'll be right up ahead."

"Gotcha." The silver haired left and as he went passed Amena, she felt very uneasy but hid it behind her composed visage. A sign that she must be as far away from him as possible or to be dealt with.

"Senpai, I'll be with her down ahead." She lift the young girl off his shoulders then to her side. "It's good to see you, Iruka-sensei." They bowed respectively then left to wait around the Second Hokage's neck.

Once they were out of sight, Kobato tucked her sleeve looking at her somewhat nervously. "Amena-neechan, I think I've seen him somewhere."

"What'd you mean?"

Iruka almost lost his footing after noticing the head protector shining at him. "Wow, Naruto! You god dammit did it!" He proudly said, feeling a deep sense of accomplishment.

Naruto grinned fervently as he thumbed his head. "Yup! Hardly no thanks to you!"

A mark appeared over his head. "Oh you came here to boast?!" They shared a brotherly laughter before settling in. "But seriously, it's all on you. Practice goes dull without effort and I never had a shred of doubt you don't. I'm proud of you."

"Aw man, thanks sensei." He scratched the back of his head, feeling a tad bit embarrassed. "So-how you've been?"

Iruka sighed tiringly as he leaned against the railing. "I'm on patrol. Things hasn't been peaceful lately. We just got word someone had been plowing explosive materials near the Hokage's residence. The Captain of the police force detained him and don't tell this to anyone, but the guy turns out to be a sleeper agent."

"Is that dangerous?"

He nodded grimly. "Someone's definitely trying to spark. Unfortunately, this is a rather confusing time to be alive. First the Revolutionary army and now even our own forces are stale. Be wise on your decisions, Naruto-kun." His former lecturer advised as he planted a hand onto his shoulder. "Trust isn't something that come by very often, be sure to know who you're dealing with. Okay?"

He pushed away his arm and thumbs up plastering a huge grin. "You don't have to worry, sensei! I know what I'm doing."

"Do you, really?" There was deep emptiness in his tone that took Naruto completely off guard. "View yourself as another person and think for a moment. Is this really what you want? What will you get out of it? Being a shinobi isn't child's play, Naruto." Iruka pushed himself up and stood by him. "Prepare for the worst, and stood by the right. Do what you can, because the world will not be gentle. See ya." With that, he left the blonde alone with the howling wind of the night. His words struck a deep end and that made him think about the ethical dilemma he will soon face. Naruto would maim himself as ignorantly oblivious, a type of person who would want the world to be fit in his expectations, all knowing what a pipe dream he himself imaged. The time to grow up may just be waiting for him in the corner, with reality on tow.

Taking in the nightly breeze, he marched ahead without ever looking back.

* * *

Waiting patiently in the Academy, Amena watched as one by one her classmates leave the room to be formed as a squad along with their newly appointed team leader. It wasn't announced whom they will be with but one would obviously tell at the end since only them remain in the once bustling classroom.

"Seems like we're in the same squad." Amena speculated as the doors closed, leaving only her with the blonde immersed in his book. She predicted such a thing would happened since her mission involves watching over him at all times. Proving her assumption further that The Rairon Organisation and The Hokage, formed a pact. She turned to her partner and...Wait…is he reading? "What are you reading?" She piqued in seeing him visibly engrossed in the book titled 'The Fourth Hokage'.

"Did you know The Fourth Hokage can teleport from one place to another in an instant?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, he used the Hiraishin. It was first developed by Tobirama Senju and later modified by The Fourth. Why'd you ask?"

He put down the book and began to ponder. "Since I'm gonna be a shinobi, I can't look after Kobato all the time. And to compensate for it, I want to see if I can learn the technique." Naruto proposed and he was met with utter silence. "What?"

Amena folded her arms and leg over the other. Looking at him straight in the eye. "That's an incredulous statement. How are you possibly going to do that?"

His laughter was maniacal as he was already on his feet. "Haha! I planned this out last night! Behold!" He pulled out a huge canvas right out of his jacket and pinned it at the wall behind them. It was riddled with information that one would expect from a conspiracy theorist. "Let me explain; In the books, Minato Namikaze had a wife, no one knew her real identity but many believed she was an Uzumaki. Way before that, the Uzumakis built temples across the globe for the sole purpose of containing the vast secret arts of Fuinjutsu. Why they did that was simply because they don't believe putting them all in one place was a good idea at that time which led to the creation of these secret' temples.

Anyway, because Konoha and Uzushio had a pact, they granted him access and in one of the hundreds of temples, he took of the god fucking power of teleportation which blew the ass of the Third Shinobi War!" Naruto pulled out a party confetti and blew them into the air.

Amena paid the fullest attention as the confetti laid around her hair. "That's interesting but how are you going to find it? They were built ages ago and most of them were likely succumbed to the nature of time."

"A-ha!" He pointed his index finger at her. "That's what they want you to believe! Look here!" He showed her a map of the Elemental Countries and pointed at the island at bottom right. "This right here,"

She wide-eyed, "You intend to _infiltrate_ the VILLAGE itself?" She exclaimed, completely stupefied.

"Oops, heheh," He realised his mistake and clumsily pointed westward, shores of the mainland. " **Chikigakure (Village hidden in the Blood)**. I never went there but rumor has it there's a temple still intact and underguard by a lone Uzumaki." She raised her hand. "WHAT?!" He questioned erratically.

"Assuming if it's there, how can you be sure it is where The Fourth found it?"

"I have no idea where he could have gotten it but the Uzumakis have a tendency to leave hints in the form of overly complicated puzzles. Even if it doesn't have what I'm looking for, it'll at least give me a lead." He assured her confidently.

She nodded, digesting information as he explained further. One thing to take note, Naruto seemed to exclude himself as singular and describe his clan as third-person. Though he simply bear the name but to him, it simply was a matter of personal innuendo. "And you, thought out all this through in one night?"

"Yup!" The bags over the neglection of sleep were clearly visible as he stood audacious. "All in one night," Neither of them would believe he would pull it off knowing he had a tendency to procrastinate. An astonishing feat, he would say.

If Amena hadn't known his true objective, she would immediately outright oppose it. However, he seemed very serious and he prove it to more to himself than to her how far he was willing to go. Possibly, beyond the boundaries of his knowledge and flaws. Knowing him, he wouldn't back down in a promise.

Amena sighed and stood up from her chair. "You're crazy. What you bout to do is crazy. And if I'm gonna let you do it without me, _I'm_ crazy."

"Does that mean-"

She smirked. "I can't let you off my sight. Whatever out there that is going to kill you, it has to be me. Yer'got that?" She flipped out her pinky, her determined filled eyes looking at him expectantly with pink hue on her cheeks.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, their pinkies intertwined. "Hehe, got it." In this day, a promise was made. He couldn't comprehend of how relieved and proud he was when they joined hands, a sensation he rarely felt. With that out of the way, he laid his hands by the hips and looked over the empty class. "So-uh...where is everyone?"

At that moment, the door slid open as a person of black hair and vanilla eyes peaked her head in. "Sup guys~!" She announced casually as she walked in with Kobato.

"Kina-chan?"

"What are you two doing here?"

Upon entering her former class, The Hyuga was overcome with nostalgia as she stood on the platform, drifting her fingers across the chalkboard. "Wah~! This place hasn't changed a bit."

Kobato climbed up the stairs to the duo and phased her eyes throughout the entire classroom. "This seems like a good place to seat."

"What?" Said Naruto, switching his confused gaze towards wistful Hyuga. "Kina-chan, what the heck is going on?"

She danced her way up and beamed at them, "I convinced the Hokage to let her live a normal life. An awesome perk as an agent of Rairon!"

"What?!" They were flabbergasted at her claim as she lost her cheeky smile.

She pouted sadly, "Awwwhat? You guys don't appreciate what I do?"

Naruto retorted from his shock and flew his arms wide. "No! I mean-That's great! You're so awesome!" Naruto fervently embraced her which almost took her by surprise.

"Hehe~I know I am!" She looked over his shoulder to her arms-folding comrade who tried her best to look away.

Amena appeared hesitant, their previous refute still fresh in her mind. "You did good. T-Thanks…" Her bashful tone was enough to produce an earnest reaction. _'You made him happy…'_

"You're welcome." Naruto eventually released her so she could go into detail of her discussion with the Hokage. Time had motionlessly passed as they conversed within the empty classroom. "...Kobato will be under constant surveillance by the ANBU's. If anything were to happen to her, they swore full responsibility in their name. In return, I have to be part of the Konoha's force." They looked down at the girl, fantasizing amongst herself on the podium.

"Do they know of her kinship?" Amena asked, intently.

She shook her head in confirmation. "Nope, at least not yet. Her lineage were swept too deep under the rug to care. This is a temporary solution if we really want to keep her safe, for the time being."

Naruto hummed in thought, balancing back against his chair. "I would be lying if I said I'm not worried to leave her in the hands of the Hokage. But, bringing her along to missions would be really stupid." This would just encourage him to pursue the Flying Thunder God even more. "By the way, why are you here?"

There was her smile again as Amena rubbed the bridge between her nose. "I forgot how painfully clueless you are."

"Huh?"

Kina giggled at his antics. "Isn't it obvious? I'm part of your squad, dummy!"

A resounding thud was painfully heard as Naruto fell back back from his chair. He rolled across the floor, clutching the back of his head dearly. "AaaarghOwOwOw! AMENA! I need your voodoo magic thing!"

The raven haired sighed. "Thought your head would be thicker than this." She then peered to the Hyuga ignoring his distressful cries. "Do you have an idea who our squad leader might be?"

She shrugged, "He said we'll know till tomorrow. Probably because it was a last minute proposal." Her voice then quirked to a suggestive tone( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "...aaand speaking of proposals, what is _that_ on your hand?" She nudged her shoulder and pointed at the bracelet then winked playfully.

The Uchiha fumed shades of red and recoiled away off of prying eyes. "It's not what you think it is!"

"O~ho, _really?_ " She pried closer, closing the gap between them in a very seductive manner. "I take it you accepted it, _willingly_? There's no denying _that~_ _."_ She singed-song, her tone deep and sensual.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

The Hokage Rock is a mountain overlooking Konohagakure that has all the faces of the Hokage carved into the stone. It was envisioned by Hashirama Senju as a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over the village. For its populate, it symbolises the village's pride and unwavering heart to bolster their relentless service for the people. Pride. But, what if you took that away and replaced with a sin far greater? Fear.

That was the thought of one man as he stood in the darkness with shadowy men kneeled behind his throne. Masked men in thick robes appeared right before him, as if their service wasn't enough for their uniform appeared shredded and tainted. "Mission accomplished." They said in unison as their voices lacked emotion behind their hollow masks.

The aged man stood with his cane and tapped it which emanated a blood curling echo in the dark chamber. "Good." With a wave of his hand, they disappeared in an instant. He turned to his army of forgotten kin and furrowed his wrinkled brows. "My sons and daughters, in the bellow of this village, who are we?"

" **The necessary evil!"**

"Why are we necessary?!"

" **To purge Worshippers of the False Emperor!"**

"And what do we do with them?!"

" **Erase their sins off the face of Light!"**

The man exhaled and claimed under his breath. "For the world will seek fear."

* * *

" _Alpha-Charlie! Report status! Repeat, Alpha-Charlie! Report Status!"_ None could have heard the crackling of the blood soaked radio belonging to a fallen shinobi within the bustling festival.

Visitors of Konoha came to the Hokage Monument to celebrate the Shodaime's nameday and remember his passing. Within the head of the Shodaime, a shrine was built within and the only passage of greeting was a small tunnel.

"Papa, who's the Shodaime?" Said one young girl, watching the visitors offering gifts such as boutiques on the shrine before praying.

"He was Hashirama Senju, the founder of this village. If it weren't for him, neither you or mommy would be here." The girl awed as her mother bent down.

"That's right, Moegi-chan. He was a hero and the savior of dark times. And the world appreciate his service."

The orange-haired girl smiled and beamed. "I'm gonna be great as him one day!"

Her parents chuckled and took her by the hands. "Someday you will, Moegi-chan." They followed the line to offer their prayers and wishes.

* * *

 _Naruto_

"Kobato-chan. Do you want to go to the festival?" Asked Naruto as he kneeled down in front of the distraught young girl. She closely hugged her companion looking down at the dirt ground, tears welling up at the corner of her eyes. He would not forcibly corner her into submission nor could he really blame her for what she had gone through. Every crowd she had went disappeared right before her eyes for causes she not intend to do, and their deaths triggered an emotional breakdown. As if she thought herself as a matchstick thrown in a haystack. Through and through of traumatic events were too much for a young girl to handle, possibly more than she hoped for.

"What if I did it again? I don't want to hurt anybody…I don't want to be a monster..." She sniffled behind her bunny, looking visibly shaken.

Naruto's gaze soften as he pat her on the head to comfort her best as he possibly could. "You're not a monster, Kobato-chan. If anyone is to be called a monster, it would be me."

She looked up from the dirt to the sky in his eyes. "You're not a monster. You take good care of me. You're a very kind person who refuses to back down."

Naruto chuckled, rubbing her head soothingly. "You were never one. You are Kobato-chan. A girl I know who loves sweet rolls and hates spicy food." His words struck a deep end into her heart much as her soiling pure-hearted soul, causing her to bury half of her face into her doll.

She stepped forward and buried her head into his chest and he responded by coiling his arms around her petite frame, surrounding her in his warmth. Wow, no wonder she always sees Kina takes any chance she can get just to cuddle with him. It's amazing. Derailing her train of thought, Kobato raised her head from his beating chest and indirectly looked at him due to extreme embarrassment. "Will...will you hold my hand?"

His radiant grin skipped her beat as he stood. "Heheh! Of course!" He opened up his palm giving her a moment to slowly raise her hand and calmly land onto his soft touch.

' _His hand is so rough...and gentle.'_

"You're ready?"

Without a second thought, she nodded excitedly. "Hn!"

"There you go! I knew you could do it! Ikuzo! I hear they sell sweet rolls."

"Really? I hope they have strawberry flavor."

Kina and Amena had been watching the entire time and it was like the cutest thing they had ever seen. The Hyuga was the most affected as she was twirling around like a merry-go-round and couldn't contain herself as she had her palms on her cheeks. "AWwWwwWWww~! Did you see that?! That was the cutest thing I had ever seen? **(I've just said it)** Shut up! Just imagined if we had kids! EheheheEHeh~!"

"..." Amena kept quiet though she now knew why the people around him held such delicate feelings up to a personal degree. He may have induced a significant impact on their lives but she wonder what does he feel when he get nothing in return? His kindness, a trait that can be easily take advantage of and run over like shit-stain. She can't let that happen, if it does, she'll demoralize the perpetrator. She was derailed from her train of thought by Kina poking her left breast which she instantly slapped away. "What?"

She smiled amusingly. "While you were taking your next train to , they're having fun!" Kobato was playing a game of dart-throwin-at-balloons-or-something but was doing awfully. It seemed fun at first.

Naruto was supporting her. "Just aim at the center, Kobato-chan!" Hearing his advise, she cock her arm back and threw it with unrelenting force. _'Tuck'_ It comically bounced around the stand and miraculously landed _'Quench'_ into Naruto's forehead. Everyone around him cringed as blood poured out of the 'bullseye' for they were stupefied when he looked around completely zombified.

"What you looking at?"

"Na-chan! Your head!"

He looked up to where she was pointing and casually plucked it out and gave it back to her. "Tis but a scratch." He then pointed his unintentional bloody glare at the stand owner who quelled in fear. "It doesn't count, right?"

He shook at his seat and stuttered. "S-She can throw as many as she want, sir!"

Unfazed by his unorthodox condition, he cheered for her next throw. "Ganbantte! Kobato-chan!"

Amena sighed in remedy at his unconditional antics. "Yareyare(Good grief), maybe I'm overthinking this."

Kina blinked. "Hm? What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, sweat morphing down her face. "Nothing, let's get this over with. I don't feel too good."

"Oh you~," The Hyuga pulled her into the least crowded area towards Naruto, "Don't be such a gypsy on pills."

"Wait-yamete!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Everything rattled like a freight train just passed, they looked up the mountain and horror filled their eyes...there was an enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch its way out of the faced-mountain. The shockwave engulfed them. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and rubble, a deadly rainfall, showered down. Alarms - shrill and deafening- erupted. A huge bite had been taken out of the side of the Hokage Monument...or what's left of it. At first no-one moved, their brains unable to make sense of the input from their ears and feet. The mountain was crumbling and the noise was like extended thunder only worse because the shower of fiery plume were heading towards them. Perishing all in its hellish tide.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 leaves in an another cliffhanger!**

 **Finally! The Uzumakis have appeared in this story with really kinky ulterior motives, but could it be more?**

 **Chelsea from Akame Ga Kill**

 **Erza from Fairy tail**

 **Their skills will be mostly the same but will also follow the laws of the Naruto Universe**

 **Anyway, thoughts? Your concern will be greatly appreciated within constructive boundaries.**

 **Have a great weekend!**

* * *

 **Omake 1: Working in Retail**

Raizo tucked his hands to the back, formerly dressed for the job. An old lady was browsing through the line of clothing and brought her purchase-to-be towards the counter.

"Excuse me, are you the manager here?"

Well, since the management doesn't really work here, he might as well employ himself as it. "Why, yes, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"DON'T YOU BACKTALK ME!"

Customer service in a nutshell...

* * *

 **Omake 2: The picture**

Amena was in the living room reading through her scroll. She gaze outside and it was still heavily pouring since the night before forcing her to postpone training in fear of sickness getting in the way. Taking the glass of water by the sofa table, she drank it half-way through before taking in a deep breath as she reminisced the night before. After putting Kobato to sleep, everyone got seriously wasted and the end result was trashing the entire apartment. How only three people end up doing that was beyond her. Fortunately, gifted with god blessed skills, she got it cleaned up in one morning. Light flashed through the glass followed by a thunderstruck in the distance. _'This gonna take a while...'_

The door to Naruto's room creaked opened as a certain blonde walks out. "You're awake. Good morning." She greeted without looking up from her scroll.

"Hnnngh, morning." Naruto slurred as his feet touched the cold wooden floor. "Errhjaaa, I'mgonagh take a bath."

If she simply raised her head she would have seen the stark naked blonde walking around the apartment with his junk free and wiggly colliding against walls and furnitures. He eventually found the towel by the kitchen table and make his to the bathroom. Amena noticed his shadow passing in front of her and...is he opening the balcony window? Isn't cold as it already is? She looked up from her reading session and regretted doing so.

Naruto in his birthday suit, was showering under the heavy rain and his shampoo as dish soap. Her scroll rolled onto the floor for she was unable to comprehend the situation. Her gaping reaction morphed from 'You're-naked-and-I-don't-know-how-to-react' to 'You're-naked-so-I'm-gonna-kill-you!'

Across the street, a mysterious figure snapped a shot of an idiot showering on the balcony, his junk obscured by the fence.

 **No joke. My college roommate did exactly as that. Laughed my ass off till graduation.**


End file.
